The red queen- need help with the name
by mischy22
Summary: I'm really bad w/ summaries but... This takes place right after the first book. Cal finds out the full scale of the scarlet guard along with some forgotten wording in a few treaties with allies against the lowlanders. Rated T for now may change later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm going back to add somethings that I missed before posting ch. 11.**

 **Disclaimer:** The names and places do not belong to me but to the world of the red Queen by Victoria Aveyard

* * *

Cal moaned slightly. His sides hurt among other things... he could remember very slice that had been caused in the arena how every bruise had been made ... but it was his head that was throbbed and that was the one thing he couldn't remember a reason to. Very carefully, he brought his hand up to his head... half expecting to be chained in irons...for the moment was very glad that he wasn't.

His fingers softly touched the base of his skull where a knot had formed... how or why... it didn't matter.

Snippets of memories formed. The arena. Fighting for his life. The rescue by the Red Guard. Going somewhere with them... Mare happy to see someone... Shade? Yes ... her brother... then nothing else...

That was fine. He was a prisoner. That was all he could be. Although his captors were very bad had holding someone hostage... no irons so he could try to escape... a little bump on the head wasn't going to stop him very long... neither were wounds that were no longer bleeding...

... Then again, he had no real reason to fight. He had killed his father. It didn't matter why... not when every person had seen him do it... not when everyone that he had known had already decided he was guilty and deserved to die...

... no... He had no reason to fight...

Rubbing his eyes he finally felt the cold around and him and shivered. Nothing in this room he could use to make a fire. His bracelet was gone as were his ability to keep himself warm. Maybe his captors had known how to keep him from being a nuisance.

Trying to focus and anything other than the cold and dirt floor he looked from where he laid, he could make out the silhouette of a door and the light from around it. As his eyes focused on it ... it slowly cracked opened... Candle light.

"You shouldn't bring that in here." His soft hiss filled the room.

For a second the candle stopped moving forward. "If I didn't bring it in here I couldn't see if your were alright."

"Mare?" She really knew better then bring him a weapon. "You of all people..."

Two more steps and she was close enough to see him still laying down..."Give me one good reason that I shouldn't check on you?"

In a very hushed voice he said, "I'm a prisoner."

"If you say so." She shrugged then knelt down beside him, "The way I hear it was that you were rescued and brought here under less than ideal circumstances ... and held until someone was sure you wouldn't do anything rash."

Several things could have been said... none of them would get him anything close to a real answer so he allowed himself to grumble instead, "My head hurts."

Very carefully she let her fingers caress the spot on his head where Farley had rendered him unconscious. "Yes well Farley sends her apologies but she couldn't risk you seeing where we were going after retrieving my brother."

Another grumble, "A blindfold would have been sufficient." _Would he have to teach these people how to hold prisoners?_

"Yes, well you were very instant on being treated like a _prisoner_ so that's why she did it. After all she did have some experience on how Slivers treated theirs."

Shit. Yes she did. And that was something neither of them were likely to forget. Slowly he tried to sit up... only to quickly lay back down when his head felt like it was spinning and his stomach leaped to his throat. He didn't make the decision to lay his head on Mare's lap but that where it landed. "Is there a healer or someone... handy?"

Mare bit the corner of her lip, "Shade said someone would be here in the morning to look after you. I'm not sure if it will be a ... um... silver or not."

"Chances are not... unless your brother knows someone who the Red Guard could trust."

"I wouldn't know... Shade has always kept his own counsel."

"How is he?"

Since he didn't hear the door open... or see anyone answer... the only logical thought could be that he had fallen asleep... somehow his brain was telling him something else. "He is awake... and his head hurts."

For a moment Shade traded looks with Mare... then shrugged. "Farley has been warned not to do that again."

"How wonderful."

"Cal." That tone sounded like a warning... but there was no electric here... then again...

"It's alright Mare...He's allowed to complain... hell I would be looking for blood if it was me."

Well that gave him a good idea... "And whose blood would you be going after if you were me? Go after your red guard for what happen at the Hall? Go after my ... the queen and her son? Tell me Shade..."

Shade took a deep breath. "First off, The Hall was first time The Red Guard planned to Kill. The List as you very well know came from ... _him_... his list of people that it would seem would stand in _his_ way... And before you bring up the other attacks. Don't. We have only did the one bombing that we took credit for and the one that you know that we did. The other's ... Were set up by someone else..."

"What other's?" Slowly he tried to sit up again and was gently held by Mare and a very soft shock to his shoulder.

"The dock accident... gas explosion my ass. The whole area has traces of radioactive debris around it... not that anyone is mentioning that... Since that attack more than half of the reds that lived there are dead or dying... But none of the slivers seem to be effected... then again _they_ can get treatment."

"You think..."

"The so called queen did it... Who else?"

She had been playing them... All of them. His father; goading him to make things harder for the reds. Using the threat of the Red Guard to kill more people... getting her son to pose as one to find out where they were and other useful information... Using him to kill his own father... She would pay for everything and so would her son... "You said Maven had a list of names..." Saying his name made him sick but just this once it needed to be said.

"Taken care of."

"Shade?" Mare looked at him puzzled.

"Oh well... the mutation in the blood that was found... well let's put it this way... there never was a mutation in the blood. Julian and Sara didn't trust Maven."

"You knew, Julian?!" Both Mare and Cal asked... both feeling like the ground had been pulled from under them...

"Well... Um... Yes I know them. Julian never knew I was part of the Red Guard... he just was able to tell me things. Like this person is trustworthy and to watch out for that one. We had a discussion when Maven "Joined" The guard... He said that the boy might be telling the truth but he didn't think so. So..."

"He wrote the note... knowing that I would give it to Maven..."

"And presto we have a rat. However, if I would have known he was trying to kill the king and to make it look like you did it... I would have came sooner."

"Wait... because he gave you the note you knew..."

"Oh no... Because the night you were waiting for the arena he sent people out to find this mutation and kill those with it. Good thing you can't find what doesn't exist." He took a deep breath. "It's late. In the morning after someone takes a look at you... we can discuss what you want to do... and what the guard can do for you."

Another shiver and Cal grumbled, "Why would the guard what to help me?"

Shade stood and looked at the door for a long moment the mumbled, "Because as it turns out my sister would make a fine politician."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... She can tell you about it. I was too busy not laughing. Mare?"

Even though her brother couldn't see, she rolled her eyes, "I'll stay here tonight."

"Fine. If the _general_ feels up to it, there's a small bit of wood... might make a nice fire." Then he was out of the room.

"Care to explain... anything?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Head injury... best to stay awake until someone says other wise... beside strangely I'm not tired." _If I fall asleep in the cold I might not wake to kill Maven._

"Let me light the wood then we can discuss... things?" Reaching out her hand found not the wood but also a thin blanket.

Something was being pulled over him. Not a soft cover that was in the palace but one that the military might have. "Mare?"

"Shade left it next to the wood." When he didn't say anything else she felt for the wood pile then let a tiny spark form between her finger tips... growing then ... blue and purple sparks and the wood caught on fire with a crack of lightning. Seeing the questions in Cal's eye's she tried to smile, "Lightning plus wood equals fire. Julian taught me."

"Good to know." And some warning next time would be helpful. Then again he would like some time alone with her to really see what she was capable of. "Now, what did you say that your brother found amusing?"

"I don't think it's what I said as it was me and a few of the Red Guard ... _lieutenants_ ... getting into an argument and them realizing that I was right."

He shuddered at the thought, "And the argument was about..."

Carefully she helped him lay his head back on her lap and combed her fingers through his hair, "Oh well, I insisted that you couldn't be held as a prisoner."

Ok... fine... she didn't listen to him most of the time any ways... "May I ask why not?"

"First off... prisoners are usually taken when the person might have some useful information or be worth something for their return... am I correct?"

Might as well agree with her... or he would never hear the whole story. "Correct."

"Thought so. Anyhow. I remembered what you told your back stabbing brother."

"I told him lots of things." _Most of which I now regret_ "What exactly did you remember that helped you win an argument?"

"Oh well... that you don't back someone stronger or better then you in a corner. If you asked me, what he did was a big corner... Furthermore, he thinks that he has you pinned against the Red Guard... So..."

She was right. Maven did back him into a corner... and he would be damn if he let him win that way. "So..."

"It's like this. The guard is willing to help you regain your rightful title as king of you agree to a few things."

"What things?" Like hell he would agree to anything that would undermined his authority after he regained control of the crown.

"First off. No red guard or others will be punished for the attacks that we didn't do."

Reasonable. "Ok. And second?"

"Only the guards responsible for the attack at the Hall will be held accountable."

She couldn't mean..."Meaning?"

"After this is over those of us responsible for the Hall will turn our selves' over to you. No questions asked."

And there it was and not something that he expected. He could condemn them to death... or anything he wanted... or "I'll do one better. Because Maven was responsible for the deaths ... He can shelter the burden himself. I'm sure none will think twice about it if we can come up with the proper details."

For a long time she just sat there to numb to move... finally she said, "I think we can do that. There might be a video of him admitting to the murders and to why "

Too much to think about. Cal closed his eyes... not really trying to fall asleep but letting himself relax... or rather forcing himself to... "Do you think Julian is still alive?"

"If he knew my brother then yes." She paused, "You met him once but you probably don't remember."

"Shade?"

"Umm... he didn't say anything before the meeting with the other Guard... but you met on a battlefield before."

"I don't remember." The again it was possible... he met a lot of people then both red and silver. Most he never knew the names to... and other's... he wished he did.

"He's the reason that I was so believable. He knows what you are capable of."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning.

Cal jerked with the warm touch of someone at his side... Mare was still holding him and someone else was... Slowly his eyes focused on her "Sara?"

She just pressed her finger to his lips.

"She needs you to be still. It will be easier for her to work that way."

He knew that voice. Steady but it sounded tired. "Julian?"

"Hmmm. It would seem that helping my little lighting girl wasn't my first time helping the red guard."

Slowly Cal sat up after Sara nodded with approval, "We were told that..."

" _He_ has always chose to believe whatever he was said without proof. Now personally I would like not to speak about him unless there is a very good reason."

Taking in the look in his uncle's eyes he shrugged. Something had happen... something terrible he could almost bet on it ... and whatever it was he would deal with at the proper time. "None that I can think of right now." Slowly he let his eyes take in he what he wasn't able to take in last night. Cement walls. Small holes near the ceiling letting in bits of day light and allowing the smoke of the fire to leave freely. Dirt floor. And nothing else. With the four of them in the room it felt much too crowed. "Mare?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

"As for this room? I think was a root cellar or something. As for the name of the village that we are in ... I don't know. Shade and I came up with an agreement. I would not be told anything that is useful and that you shouldn't know. That way I don't have to decide what to keep from you and what you really can't know."

He took a deep breath. "Sounds reasonable. At least until He and I discuss whatever it is that he wanted to."

Slowly Mare got to her feet. "In that case, why don't I go find something for you to wear and we can go find some breakfast."

He watched her leave. Not in the uniform that they had had in the arena but in trousers and a heavy jacket. Not new but he would worry about that later.

* * *

Cal looked down at his garb. Baggy shirt. Clean but stained trousers. Nothing that he hadn't wore before ... but... And a coat that was warm but also itched something fierce "So I'm guessing I'm supposed to blend in?"

"Well... Sade didn't want to risk going to the capital just for something to wear right now."

Uh Ha.

Walking in silence he tried to take in everything. Small fires with pots cooking. Children huddled together for warmth. And something else. It was downright cold here. It didn't bother him not when he could pull some of the heat from the fires to him ... but... the children. The adults... no one had anything that said they were prepared for colder temperatures... "Mare?"

"Many of the families have a blanket or two for the nights and a small fire. Right now it's the best that we can do."

Like hell it was. If there was a regiment near here... Some supplies could be acquired... If Shade were willing. _If Shade was able to go that far_. After all these were the people who were going to help him... so he might as well help them in return. Or at least make sure they didn't freeze to death. "Where are we going?"

"There is a building... or what's left of a building. Food is being held there. And it has a roof. Or more roof then the other buildings. "

Now he saw what was wrong with this village. Most of the buildings were crumbling from years of decay... not from war. "We're in the north."

"Well, I can assume that we are. Unless the south has mountains."

He let out a snort, "You really weren't kidding were you."

"I won't lie to you nor keep things from you. I tried that once ... It didn't turn out so well."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into what might have been an ally at one time. Holding her against the wall, he let his lips touch hers. This time it wasn't a short lapse of judgment but the need to figure out his feelings and figure some things out for himself. Slowly he pulled back. "I don't want to discuss that past. Unless it helps us now."

Slowly she licked her lips, "You could have said that without."

"So you don't ..." His answer was her grabbing a fist full of his shirt and kissing him. A few minutes more and she pulled back.

"We need to speak to Shade."

"Very well. First we talk to Shade then later we can continue our other discussion."

"Is that what we were doing?"

He gave her a small smile. After everything just to have a moment that was his. No grief. No worry about what was to come... just a moment to indulge in something that he wanted... "Of course. We can't very well tell your older brother anything else now can we?"

"You're probably right. He might want to set aside everything and have a brawl or some such nonsense."

"It's not nonsense when a brother needs to protect a younger sister. Even if the sister in question could electrocute me."

"For the record I have never _tired_ to electrocute you."

"No, only shock me."

She gave in for a moment longer to kiss him then smiled, "It did stop you from taking."

* * *

Shade crossed his arms as they reached him, "It took the two of you long enough to walk a few blocks."

Cal shrugged, "We had some things to discuss."

"I see."

"Cal, didn't want me shocking him for no reason. I agreed I would only do so when he's talking when he should be listing."

The worry that had been in Shad's eyes slowly dissolved into laughter. "Oh that kind of discussion. In that case I agree with Mare."

"Of course you do."

"Meaning?'

"You're her brother... why would you side with anyone else?" Finding a seat at what appeared to be a table he sat down, "Now what did you want to discuss?"

"You want food first?"

Food sounded good and smelled even better but, "I think having some idea about what is going to happen would help settle my nerves right now."

Shade took a seat across from Cal. Mare in between them. "As you probably guessed, we are about two days north of the capitol and about three days to the west. Across the border actually."

"Across..."

"Did you really think the Red Guard was only in Norta?"

"Since the Guard isn't widely known... how could I?" If they were across the border then no one would be looking here... and would give them a day or two to decide what was going to happen and when... Then again what border did they cross? Montfort? Or one of the smaller countries that stayed to themselves... or at least mostly to themselves.

"True." Shade Paused. "We have allies in all countries on this continent."

Stunned he tried to jump up... and was mildly shocked... "Ow."

"Sit."

"I should have never agreed to let you shock me."

"Probably not. Now listen. Shade please continue."

Shade smiled, "You really shouldn't have told her that she could shock you... at least until she can fully control her ability."

"Which is why I would like to work with her on that sometime before we return to the capitol."

"I think that would be an excellent Idea. There's a large field just outside the village. No one will see smoke or anything from there." Waiting for Cal's nod of approval He continued, "Now back to the reason you are here. The false king will be crowned in one week. Seems that the Queen wants you found first. And his boasting about being King at the arena was just that."

Both Cal and Mare snorted. "So what can the red guard do now?"

It took a long moment for him to answer and when he did he didn't look at either his sister or Cal, "Well, we have control of a piece of video footage that proves what really happen to the King. A friend is holding that footage for the moment."

"You have ..." Hearing the surprise in his own voice Cal paused then very calmly added, "How?"

"All technology is created by reds... we have our ways."

Cal closed his eyes. If they had the footage... no they would need an army... one that would was loyal to him that could get into the city... One that could keep the queen busy till the footage was made public. "How far can you teleport?"

"Why?"

There was nothing in that one word that said he was going to get an answer. "Do you have a map of Norta?"

"Of course." A blink and he was gone and back the map laid out on their make shift table. "Why do you need a map?"

Slowly he moved looking at the smoke stains. Weighing his options, he pointed to a place near the Choke. "There is a general here." He tapped the map. "He despises Maven with everything he is. It's the reason he rarely comes to the capitol."

Mare looked at both her brother and Cal before asking, "You think he will help?"

"News from outside the front lines travels slow. He may not have seen the footage." yet was left unsaid. "Even if he had He knows where my ambitions lay. He's been prepping me to lead his men for years. Actually I know his men better then I know the ones that work the palace."

Shade leaned back in his chair, "Mare what do you think?"

She looked between the two. Cal knew something. Whatever it was he knew something. "I think it's worth a calculated risk."

"Meaning."

"Meaning, Cal writing a letter. A formal letter. And the general being given some place that can be watched for other activates."

"Agreed. General write the letter. I have a few things that I have to double check on then we can see if we have an army." A breath more and Shade was gone.

"Is he going to keep calling me general?"

"What do you want him to call you?"

"Never mind." Taking a deep breath he looked again. "Your brother didn't leave..." the map moved slightly and several pieces of paper was under the corner. Paper that look like something that belonged on the desk of a high official. "... I'm not even going to ask where he got this from."

"Good cause I doubt you would get an answer."

* * *

Finding the empty field hadn't been a problem. Melting the snow on the other hand… Cal paused, "How long do you think it will take Shade to get an answer?"

"Long enough to get in some more training that you both seem to think that I need." Mare reached into her jacket pocket. "Here."

He looked down at his bracelet that was in her hand, "Are you sure it's worth the risk?"

"I think you're going to need it." She smiled as a bolt of lightning barely missed his feet.

Smiling her took the bracelet "Very good little lightning girl, but I know you can do better."

* * *

Something in the distance exploded. Smoke and embers filled the night sky. He hated being here. Hated asking anything from the Silver general... But the prince... had a point. And an army would be needed. Not just volunteers that had never seen battle. Stepping to the entrance to a tent he gave a slight cough to get the General's attention. "General?"

The older man turned. Cold eyes locked on the intruder, "Who are you?"

"Message for you. Marked urgent."

"Well hand it over I don't have all day."

Handing the letter over and paused. "There's a video with it."

"Look around boy. Do you see anything that can play a video?"

He dug in his bag and pulled out a portable screen that could be used to play the video in question.

"Well I'll be. So are you going to play it or is it private as well?"

"I have seen it sir." fiddling with the buttons he let it play. Every word from the moment that Cal, Maven and Mare had been taken to the king until their escape... He watched the Older General eyes go from bored to enraged nearly jumped when he grabbed his barrowed coat.

"Where is he? Where is The Crown Prince?"

"The letter sir."

It took less time for the general to read the letter then it did him to put the video player away. "Tell the prince he will have the men he requested. If Maven thinks he can get away with this let's see what he does when he loses the Choke."

"Loose... the Choke?" He couldn't be serious... then again it wouldn't really matter if things worked out like they should.

"The King can't have the army if they are here fighting now can he? Your dismissed. And tell The King I know a few others that would rather fight for him than any other. They will be at the meeting place in two days."

"Yes sir." It wasn't until he was away until he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later.

Mare paced the space between two trees. The three of them were still hidden by the trees and brush. "You two don't seem nervous."

Cal and Shade exchanged looks. "You tell her I don't feel like being shocked right now." After the last two days of being shocked for being too vocal and the times when Mare's ability surpassed his own expectations, he was not going to say anything that would give him another little jolt, although Shade was sure to find it entertaining.

"If you didn't argue about every little thing I wouldn't have to shock you."

Shade fell on his back and laughed, "Watching you two is almost as entertain as watching are brothers fight over who is better at fighting."

"Oh be quite or I'll shock you to."

A blink and he was standing next to her then several feet away... finally back again. "You could try. Personally I think it might be fun to see which of us is faster."

"Shade." Cal looked over the ridge and pointed. "Did the General say who he was bringing?"

"No." He turned and let out a low whistle. "That looks like every person from the Choke and the surrounding area."

"Yeah. I thought about that too."

"You sure you want to do this?"

Slowly Cal stood up his eyes never leaving the ridge and the hundreds of military unites it was now holding. "Worst case scenario you teleport us back across the border."

Shade nodded, "I'll go inform the General of the meeting spot. It should take him a few minutes to gathers those he thinks should attend."

Quickly Cal grabbed his arm. "Be careful. I trust General Marcus but I don't know who is down there with him. Nor what they know."

Amusement lit Shade's eyes, "Do you really think I came here and didn't have a backup plan? Hell you think Mare is bad and bossy, I should let you meet Clare. You would never complain about being shocked again."

Mare placed her hand on her hip and asked, "Who's Clare?"

"Not now, Mare. Maybe I'll introduce you maybe I won't either way know this I made a promise to her and nothing that happens here will make me brake it." Then he was gone.

"How many secrets is your brother keeping?"

"That is a question I'll make him answer once I get him alone with pa. He may be able to keep things from me but you can bet he won't keep them from him. Or at least won't after I tell pa that he's keeping a secret involving a girl."

* * *

A quickly made tend was put up near the base of the nearest mountain, the troops were close enough to assemble but far enough away where if things went wrong they wouldn't be any help to any one... or at least not in the moment where it might make a difference.

When Shade brought them to the meeting place, they were not in the tent that had spent the last half hour being built. They were in an old stone building... factory by the look of it. Six silvers making sure they had enough room to fight yet still looking like they wanted to be here. One of the ladies hissed, "You son of a ..."

"Tsk, tsk. Such a mouth on such a lovely princess."

"Oh shut up Tiraxes, no one was asking you."

The man placed his hand over his heart, "Tiraxes is my country not my name madam. Perhaps you would like to guess it before you run out of air."

"Enough." Another young man growled

"Shade, We gathered as requested. Perhaps we should get this ... _Summit_... over before blood is shed."

Shade nodded to the young man, "Kyle, thank you for helping in this little venture." then he turned slightly to Cal, "Since I'm sure you don't know the names of anyone here I'll make it brief. Crown princess Cersei of Ciron. Crown Prince Davos of Tiraxes, Crown Princess Blair of Prairie, Crow prince Collin of Piedmont, The one with the mouth is Crown Princess Coralline of the Lakelands, And prince Kyle of Montfort." each gave a small nod at their names, " Please be seated."

Cal didn't move... neither did anyone else. Mare took a deep breath. "Shade what is this?"

He let out several curses before saying, "If they would sit down everyone in this room has the ability to end this damn hundred war, and perhaps do something good with all their damn power and abilities."

Taking one look around the room and seeing the twitch of sparks in Mare's hand Cal very calmly went over to the long table and took a seat. No matter what anyone else did it would not be said that _he_ didn't try to end this war. Besides, if he did somehow managed to pull this off he was going to make sure the wording in the treaty was contingent for his rule as king and his heirs, and no others.

A young princess in a tight bodice and leggings that looked like a second skin took a seat across from Cal, "Will anyone else be joining us at the table?"

"Who said I want to end this war. The Choke is undefended I could order my troops all the way to the capital and there would be none to stop them."

Slowly Kyle took a seat next to Cal at the long table. "Who do you think is going to win this?"

Not taking his eyes off of the two girls who where squaring off, and still keeping track of where everyone else was as well, Cal answered, "What's Coralline's ability?"

"Earth I think. Nothing as glamorous as lightning."

"Oh I think Mare has this. She's already mad about being here and not at our other meeting." It was then the ground shook but only for a heart beat... then lighting arced around the room. Bolts of electricity landed at the feet of several of the other royals. Too quickly the slivers that had been standing were trying to take cover under the table that had been supplied. Even quicker was the Lowlander Princess was on the ground using the earth to cover her. "Mare, I think that's enough."

Mare shrugged, "If you insist."

"Yes, well I'm sure we can find time later for you to electrocute someone."

Adopting the tone that she had heard her first day training in the summer palace, Mare said, "Oh, fine. I'll play nice."

Kyle leaned over, "She's getting better." A puzzled look from Cal was enough to add, "I saw the ... um... arena. Don't worry no one else here did."

Shit. "If you saw..."

"After everyone can leave I'll answer that. But you should know Montfort is an ally in more ways than one."

Cal nodded, "Shade, would you mind telling the general that I will be late. It seems this meeting is taking precedence for the moment."

"Of course, I trust Mare will be enough motivation to keep everything peaceful."

"Either everyone is going to remain civil or she will be having a bit more fun."

Shade paused and looked at his sister, "I'll be back shortly."

"Oh, go. This meeting will be over by time you get back."

He turned back to Cal. "Maybe I was wrong, she _is_ worse than Clara." Then he was gone. Only Kyle was laughing.

"Mind sharing the joke." Blair hissed.

"Oh I'm sure he meant that as a compliant, but you would have to know Clare to understand."

Once everyone was seated Mare took her place standing behind Cal. Besides not having an empty chair she was a Red... so her opinion was not needed. Then again who in this room knew that she wasn't a silver? After all, she had just scared the lot of them... so that didn't mean that she wouldn't speak. Not when everyone who wasn't Cal was watching her. "Shouldn't you be discussing something?"

The princess that sat across from Cal nodded, "As I am from Prairie this war doesn't as yet involve my country. However there is one thing I would like to discuss." She waited until Mare nodded her head. "There should be some rules for this summit. Mainly that No Silver shall cause harm to those that are here."

This time Cal nodded, "I agree. I wouldn't want another war to start over something that can be avoided today."

Everyone agreed then Princess Coralline stood up and hissed, "She didn't agree."

Kyle leaned back, "Of course she didn't. She isn't a royal and has the task of keeping the peace. How do you expect her to do so if she has to be polite?"

"Fine, She the exception." Davos squared his shoulders and begun to speak, "As I see it, Lakeland and Piedmont are allies in this war as are Norta, Montfort and Ciron. Both Praire and Tiraxes have remained neutral for most of the Hundred years."

"Yes we have." Blair agreed. "Therefore we are here to be witnesses and arbitrators for the treaty. Nothing more."

Davos locked eyes with Cal, "Tiberius, do you agree?"

 _Do I have a choice?_ "I agree."

She was peacekeeper but she had an idea, "I have a suggestion."

"Of course you do, why I would ever think a _peacekeeper_ would be able to stand there and not speak."

Mare rolled her eyes at Davos, "The war was started over the Lakelanders wanting a way to use the harbors that don't freeze in the winter and a steady trade route. Am I correct or there something else that wasn't put into the history books?"

Coralline sat back in her chair at the far end of the table. "It was that and The King changed his mind about sending his daughter to marry our future king."

Cal looked stunned by this. He had never heard that. _Ever_. As far as he knew The King married the strongest female in the country. He never heard of any king having a daughter. Which had been odd when he was taught the family history but he had never questioned it? "What proof do you have of that?'

"Would the marriage contract suffice? I'm sure your messenger could go retrieve it." She snapped back.

"No that won't be necessary. But after I would like to review it for my own curiosity."

Mare waited till the two who had been on opposite sides were once again looking somewhat relaxed. "Should I continue?"

Kyle smiled, "By all means. After all it seems that we all need a history lesson today."

"And Norta wanted farmlands." Cal nodded, "I propose this since the route to the harbor is massive and both countries want use of it."

"Mare, The Harbor belongs to Norta."

She patted his shoulder, "Of course it does. And it will continue to do so. However, A trade may help."

"What kind of trade?"

"Norta will rent a reasonable amount of land for farming use. It should be run by Reds I think. In return Lakelands will have use of the harbor to transport anything that is not military. Both lands will be owned by the prospective country and be open for delegates to come to make sure no trouble is started nor that weapons are being stored or moved."

Cal sat there for a long minute. If this was a military meeting he would be able to see where to move troops. What tactics would work best or have the best chance... but coming here to talk treaties, he had been lost. Mare hadn't been. "I would be willing to agree to that and add that Piedmont be also allowed to have use of the harbor."

"If that is the case, Montfort would like use of the farm land as well or set up a trade route for things that are grown there."

"I think my father would agree to trading some of our fishing lands for a bit of farm land. As long as the _land_ itself remains a part of our country, and is equal to the farming rites."

Prince Collin and Princess Coralline exchanged looks, "It is reasonable. I will pull troops out..."

"No."

"What. Are you mad? You get what you want ..." Collin gapped.

"We have to make sure the high born families in Norta take notice of this historic day. So I would like your help to do so."

Cal looked over his shoulder at her, "Mare, what are you doing?"

"Making sure once we are home, we don't have any more problems."

* * *

 **R &R always welcome  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Cal sat at the table with Mare beside him. Shade had taken everyone except Kyle and themselves back to their own countries.

"Cal?" Kyle gave a friendly smile.

Now was their chance to speak and maybe find out something useful, "You're not the crown prince so ..."

"Oh, well... My sister..." He paused and took a deep breath. Then started again, "Well it's like this our father took Shade's advice that she shouldn't be here. Truthfully, aside from making treaties and such she will be a good Queen. But I am much better at seeing the larger picture then she is. My father agreed."

"In that sense I'm Glad that Mare was here as well. Give me a military map and I'm fine sit me in a room like today..."

"Yes well. Shade I talked. It looks like he was right."

Mare glided back over to the table. She had wanted to peek outside and see where they might be. Of course, the only thing she could see was places where something had once been built. "You know my brother well enough to make bets with him?"

"Oh, well I think I will let him explain that one. Far be it from me to get into a dispute between siblings. Any ways, what we bet on was how you would respond to the silvers that had been here. In that case, he was right. You did get better since ... um... When I last saw you ... well..." He slid his hand through his black hair, "Your ability really does eclipse even the best sliver."

" _The best silver_? Aren't you also a sliver?"

For a moment something flashed in his eyes there and gone before anyone could really see it. "My blood lines are up for dispute. But I bleed sliver if that is what you're asking."

"I see." Mare put her head on the table. Talking to this prince was giving her headache more so then trying to carry on a conversation with someone younger then she was. Moaning she said more to herself then to Cal, "We should have left before now. I'm sure the general is worried."

Cal patted her back. She wasn't tired just trying not to talk to this young prince... A prince he was having a hard time guessing his age to. "He'll wait. He too knows how sometimes important meeting takes."

"Yes about that." Kyle stood up and stretched, "I would like to go with you."

"Oh?"

"Relax, Montfort has always been an ally. Besides, I know some things that are best said with in front of a military presence. And really you are in _my_ country. I thought Shade told you that. If he didn't let me assure you that none from your country would dare to come here without permission. It may start a war between allies don't you know."

Defiantly younger. At least by five years. Still... "You knew?"

"Of course. Who do you think told Shade about this place? It use to be a factory some years ago but it and the village that was built around it was deemed too unsafe once Montfort joined the war. Why I don't know since there has never been an attack on our soil. Then again my father might know something that he chooses not to discuss with me."

"Are we ready to meet with..." Shade stopped mid step, "You three talked."

Mare gave a slight moan. "He talks too much."

"Of course he does. So does most of the people in Montfort. But what was he _talking_ about I wonder?"

"Oh, nothing that you asked so nicely not to discuss right now. But you really should take us to see the general."

"Mare?

She looked up at her brother, "Oh let him come. Maybe the general can scare him into being quite."

"Doubtful. However if he gets to ahead of himself I found a nice mountain cliff that I can leave him at. I'm sure his family would welcome a day without mindless chatter."

"My sister would not very pleased with you. She's already not pleased that you and father thought she should remain home instead of doing something this important."

"Yes well, your father can deal with that bit of fun." Now he looked at Cal, "Are you ready or did you want to sit here a bit longer?"

"Now would be a great time to leave. After all I would love to know what Kyle knows that can change anything." The smile that Shade gave him worried him... but it was the spark of trouble in Kyle's eyes that downright sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

Shade brought them to the outside of the tent then spoke, "I don't think it wise for me to see the general again at the moment."

"Fine." Cal paused and looked at Mare, "Are you staying or..."

"I'll stay; you might need someone sensible in this meeting."

"Oh, yes. We can't have me making any rash decisions now can we."

Mare smiled at him then took his hand, "Not after the treaty you just singed."

Cal strode into the tent with all the confidence that he had always had dealing with the military. "General."

"Your Majesty." The general placed his hand over his heart as did the other ten high ranking officials.

"Gentlemen, please have a seat."

Most of the men complied except a Lieutenant General and the General,"Do you need a healer?"

His eyes scanned the man's face. Young but old enough to have been in battle and earn his commission. But not someone who he knew off hand. "I'm fine. ow... Mare?"

"It's not polite to lie to your generals."

A few snickers then the young man spoke, "I'll send for the one with the troops. She's feisty but sound."

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you." he turned back to Mare, "We need to set some rules when this is over."

"I agree." Mare smiled brightly at the General, "We should begin I doubt prince Kyle would like to remain here much longer."

"Of course." General Marcus nodded to the young prince. Taking a seat he began to speak, "You have the army behind you for whatever you need. What is your orders sir?"

"I..."

"Perhaps I should explain a few things first." Kyle chimed in then reached into his jacket pocket. Several pieces of parchment were laid on the table. "This is the treaty between Montfort and Norta as signed by your King and his queen Coriane. Also signed by my father King Gergor and Queen Arianna. Witnessed by the counsel of Montfort."

Cal's brow drew together, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh I say it has a lot to do with great deal. But I see no one in Norta has ever read it. So I will be happier to enlighten you to only the important things."

"By all means. I already had one history lesson today another sounds grand."

"Cal."

At least she didn't shock him this time. "Mare, not now. Kyle please."

Kyle sat up straight in his seat, "The treaty was very well written. I think my mother had more than a little say in the matter. That said... The treaty only transfers to you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Right here." Kyle pointed, "In the event of the death of King Tiberius the sixth, the treaty may only transfer to his first born son, Prince Tiberius the seventh from the house of Calore and Jacos, In the event that Prince Tiberius cannot inherit the crown either by his own death or by any other means no new treaty may be reached for the term of One Hundred years. In this case all lands that holds troops from Montfort must be willingly handed over as payment for the use of its troops. In the event that either Prince Tiberius is crowned king or the war should end in either of their lifetimes the land will not change ownership."

"By the gods, How much land is currently... " General Marcus gapped.

"When I left this morning I asked my father. He didn't give an exact figure but, The cities that border our own territory as well as the southern border. I'm guessing by now he has troops moved into a strip of land connecting the two."

"That means..."

"Norta would be at least a good third less then it is now... if Maven is made king. My father is willing to over look things for the next week or two while things are worked out. But there is more."

"More?" Mare's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes well, the treaty that Norta has with Ciron is also contingent on you becoming king but more than that if you don't everything that is not owned by Montfort will belong to them with the exception of the capitol. King Titian was very clear in that since his relative was your mother. I'm still trying to find out how they were related or how she came to live in Norta with only her brother but I haven't had any luck as of yet."

General Marcus leaned back and laughed, "The damn fool. He wants the crown so badly he willing to destroy Norta to get it. So how do we keep or home land whole?"

Since the question wasn't directed at anyone and the other men at the table hadn't said anything Mare spoke up, "We should wait till the coronation."

Cal hissed, "Mare have you..."

She stopped and gave him a look that no one else would have dared to then continued, "I think the scarlet guard can break into the live feed."

"And?"

"Do you trust me? Do you trust what I want to do is in the best interest of Norta?"

He took a deep breath, did he trust her? Could he trust what she was asking of him? "You're making it very hard at the moment but yes."

"Good so here's my idea."

Not a moment after she had got done explaining the blood healer rushed in the tent. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I had other's that simply couldn't not wait for my skills." Then she noticed who was in the tent, "By the gods... If it had been..."

Cal smiled thankful for the interruption, "It's fine, It gave use time to talk."

"Of course your maj..."

"Please just Cal. When this all is done we'll go back to the formalities."

"Of course." She looked a bit dazed but came over to him, "Sara did a good job with what she could do. This would have healed eventually."

"Yes, she's no blood healer but she is skilled."

Mare smiled, "You know Sara?" stupid question she knew that but what else could she stay right now.

"We are friends. I stay at the front lines so... I refused to serve that bitch who married the king after Coriane. "

Smiling Mare excitedly said, "Oh that is wonderful."

"Damn it Mare can you stop rearranging ... Ow." That time not a shock from Mare but a twinge of pain from his side.

"Sorry." nothing in the word said she sounded sorry at all. Then too Mare, "How is that wonderful."

"I would much like for Sara to be able to talk to Julian."

"Oh, yes I think that can be arranged."

Raising her voice so it could carry outside of the tent Mare called out to her brother, "Shade what do you think?"

He slipped in to the tent and gave a wary smile, "I think Cal would be better if he didn't have the three of you all in one place at one time." Then to Cal, "I told you it was a mistake giving her permission to shock you."

"I agree which is why she's not going to anymore."

"You're right I'm not. We can't have you looking un-kingly or anything."

"Shade?"

"I might be able to make bracelet from silence stones for her."

"Tempting but no."

Kyle burst out laughing, "I think i have a better idea."

"Oh and what's that?" Shade slid over to the young prince.

"I on behalf of my father cordially invite Crown prince um... _Cal_?... and the lighting _princess_? ... to the place of um... Montfort till... well till the coronation it would seem."

"What?! When did you and your father decide..." Shade grasp the table so he wouldn't transport out in front of men that he didn't want knowing what his ability was... or at least not yet.

"Oh, My father didn't however my mother wanted to speak to Cal. And you know my father would give her a purple horse if she asked for one. Never mind that purple horses don't really exist but he would paint one if it would make her happy."

Under his breath Shade muttered, "I'm really rethinking my befriending anyone in your country."

Cal glanced at General Marcus, "What's your opinion General?"

"It would solve the current problem of making sure you're not found my the capitol for the moment."

"And, I'm betting someone in Montfort can find you something more suitable to wear." Mare pinched the sleeve of his baggy shirt that had looked like it had belonged to a Red at one time.

Taking a deep breath and pushing aside the fact that with every decision that has been made he felt lees like the King and more that Mare was taking his place, "In that case, Prince Kyle Mare and I would love to visit your home."

"Excellent, Shade do you mind?"

after several curses he spoke, "I want everyone to know for the record this was not my idea."

"Shade?" Mare looked at her brother more worried then nervous.

"It looks like you will be meeting Clare after all." Then to Cal he added, "I would appreciate if you could help keep the two of them apart."

'Why?"

"Because I'm beginning to see the wisdom in not letting females who have active abilities near each other for any length of time."

Mare stood up and held her brother's gaze, "Meaning what, Shade?"

"Meaning, as your brother I don't want you near her."

Kyle leaned back in his chair, "Oh but my sister wants to meet yours."

"Clare is..." Cal gasped.

"My sister. Crown Princess Clarabelle Trovos, and Shade's betrothed."

Now the men at the tabled all gasped. The General slowly started to speak. "This is Mare's brother. And they are both reds."

Still smiling Kyle answered, "Yes."

"And The boy is ..."

"Betrothed to the next Queen of Montfort."

"And your people are ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't they? My mother's mother was a red and her father a silver. And I'll tell you right now. There is no one stronger then she is."

Taking a small breath Cal asked, "And what is her ability?"

" She is a whisper."


	5. Chapter 5

Cal looked around at the plain wall. Stone floor and the domed ceiling. "Kyle?"

It wasn't Kyle but Shade that responded, "Practice room. Only place in the place doesn't have silence stones. Unless you would prefer to be outside and seen wearing you less then presentable outfits."

"The only place..." Cal took a deep breath... he chose the only response that wouldn't get him in trouble with someone he couldn't win against…at least not while he was awake … "Why would a place be lined with silence stones?"

Kyle now beamed, "My mother didn't want anyone thinking that she was somehow controlling my dad. So before they married she insisted that silence stone should be places around in every room that my father held court."

"So she can't..."

"Oh, no the amount of stones in the common areas stop her from using her abilities from controlling anyone however they don't quite stop her from knowing if someone is telling false information or downright lying. Then again, that could just be her knowing to look beyond just words and watch people to see what they really are like." Kyle paused at the entranceway, "So are you coming or should I tell her you were too afraid to meet her?"

He may be a lot of things but a coward was not one of them. "I'll be right there I need to speak to Mare first."

"Of course. I'll wait inside."

Turning to look at Shade, "I want to know how you came to be betrothed to the princess."

Shade kicked the stone floor then paced in a small circle, "Either I'm a complete idiot or extremely lucky." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I had just sent my last post home and heard some people talking about getting rid of the princess. Something about her not being a true silver. I don't know but I didn't like it. So what could I do but follow them. She was sleeping and they entered the tent where she was. Before they knew it, I had her and she had seen them. A few days later, I was here with her. The King wanted to know who's men they were, but I'm not so good at telling one silver from another let alone who came from where. Before I knew it, Queen Arianna dragged me out here and knew everything that I did. Including everything about the scarlet guard. She decided I was too talented to be told to leave. Truthfully I don 't down right know what happen after that only that I was betrothed to Clare then her scolding me for leaving my family in such a horrible place."

"A horrible..." Mare's mouth hung open before she could even think of finishing her thought.

"Yes well. Apparently, Silver and reds work together here. Not quite equal but close enough that silver guards don't control the villages, although there is one village that when an ally shows up they use that as what they show them. Usually it looks close to the villages to wherever the diplomat is from. Reds all take turns in the village so it never looks the same. Or so I can assume."

"So... everything I've been told or seen about the other countries..." Cal Gaped. How many more lies had he been told? How many more had he believed because he didn't want to look for another answer?

"Since don't I don't know what you were told, I don't think I'm going to answer that. Now you shouldn't keep her grace waiting. She is very particular when people keep her waiting. "

* * *

Both Mare and Cal followed Kyle wordlessly. Neither were dressed to see anyone in any authority. Much less see the Queen or King of another country. Nerves danced in both of them more so because neither could use their abilities if they needed. After all this could be an elaborate trap. Maven could have sent word to the King seeking his assistance. Then again, what Did he really know about Shade except he was Mare's eldest brother? So many possibilities. So many ways this could be a trap. Yet Mare seemed to be calming. "Mare?"

She looked around and smiled, "There is something here damping my ability but not completely."

"What?" He said in a soft whisper. What would happen if someone found out that she could...

"I can feel the hum of the electricity. It's quieter then when we were anywhere else... but still here."

Well that was good news. At least one of them wasn't completely shut off then again he couldn't try either. "The Palace is ...um..."

"Huge?" Kyle answered. "It's carved from the mountain. Some of the deeper parts don't even have windows but it's not gloomy. It's peaceful knowing that regardless of what's going one we have one place that is so well protected that you know you're safe. Of course that part of the palace would only be used in an emergency then the whole city would move in."

"The whole... city?"

"Of course. Isn't your winter palace set up to protect those who live in the city as well?"

Stooping for a second Cal thought then stammered, "I... I mean there's room but..."

"Tsk. I thought we were more alike since you and Mare are so close. Pity."

What? He was being scolded by a child and there was nothing he could say that wouldn't sound insulting... either he would insult Mare ... and she could and possibly would shock him... or he would insult the prince and Montfort could pull out of the alliance regardless of who was made king.

While he was still trying to figure out how to get out of this they stopped in front of two huge double doors that had to go up two stories. Then Kyle turned back, "I'll tell either mom or dad your here. Don't move I have to get rid of the advisors or whoever their talking to today." Then he opened the door just enough to slip into and vanished.

Shade placed his hand on Cal's shoulder, "Don't let him get to you. He's annoying beyond all reasoning but he is a friend. He was on his best behavior today. Sometimes I think he loves to get on peoples nerves, or says things that leaves you tongue tied."

* * *

A short time later the double doors opened once more and Kyle smiled brightly. "Mom's not available right now and dad is in a very important meeting... so... plan "B". I'll find someone to show you a room or rooms. Then when one or both of them is available you all can talk." he reopened the door and called for someone. "This is Caren, She can take you to so you freshen up. And she can find something for the of you to wear."

Cal nodded, "Thank you that would be appreciated."

"Of course. And Shade, Clare said she is very mad you right now and you better not see her till she has time to forget why she's mad you. Does that makes sense to you because it really doesn't to me."

Shade rolled his eyes. "Tell your sister I'll see her at dinner."

Caren snickered, "Follow me if you please."

Since Shade stayed behind Mare asked, "I take it snickering is a common practice here?"

"Oh my yes. You put those two together and who knows what you may here... or see for that matter. The first day after the betrothal was made public Prince Kyle disappeared for nearly all day. When Queen Arianna and lord Shade what had become to her son, he said that the prince needed to cool down for a bit and asked if she would like he to go fetch him."

"And where had the prince been?"

"Oh it wasn't said, but Lord Shade keeps saying that he knows a cliff he could leave him on if he doesn't behave himself."

"Yes I do believe I heard my brother say that earlier today."

Caren stopped mid step, "Oh my, you're..."

"Shade is my eldest brother."

"Oh, my. Then we need to upstairs. He should have said something... Clare can yell at him later."

Cal cleared his throat, "The princess yells often?"

"Yell? No, Not really but she said _she_ does. Her yelling at her betrothed usually involves a lot of kissing. We all try to pretend not to see anything."

Nothing was said for several minutes. All the while they were taken trough several hallways each clearly having a different idea on how it was to be decorated. Some had clearly been painted in various colors. Others the stone had been cut into patters to best catch the light. "It's very beautiful here."

"Yes, Well Queen Arianna decorates when she's feeling over whelmed. You'll also find that the _stones_ are only in the places where the court has access and the royal apartment. Of course, if she is going to redecorate as the banquet hall the stones are removed until it's done. And depending on if Clare is helping with the decorating or not it could be months before the room is done."

"She sounds remarkable."

"She is. It's truly a pleasure to work for her."

"And the King" Cal edged into the conversation trying to gain as much information as he could.

"Oh he's fair. Though he doesn't like his authority undermined. At least not in public. Though if the queen has a problem with something she tells him about it I'm sure."Finally, they came to their rooms. "Ah good we're here. Your brother's room is across the hall. Miss your room is to the left the prince to the right. And please make sure you see the _closet_." She paused then added, "I'll have a change of close brought up shortly."

Cal waited till she was out of sight, "What do you think?"

"I think being here will be entertaining and a welcome distraction. Now if you excuses me I would love to soak in a hot bath till every bit of me wrinkles up."

* * *

Slipping into his room Cal surveyed things. Nothing really leaped out to him. A fireplace some kind of skinned rug in front of it. A sitting area with a couch two high back chairs all in a cream color a low table in front of the set. A huge bed with a dark blue bedspread and matching pillows. Stone night stands. Entering the bathroom he saw the shower stall, a huge stone bath that could hold three people and still have room. Rolled white towels. Nothing here screamed threat. Backing out he saw the door to the closet on the adjacent wall to Mare's room. He pulled open the doors and found another "room" Dressing room or so he thought or at least it could be. He was about to close the door till he saw just a hint of light on the wall. Pressing it the wall opened to another dressing room. The door he knew would take him to Mare's room. He might as well point out the door before she found it herself.

Her room was an exact mirror of his own except where he had cream color furniture she had a midnight blue but her beading was a sky blue instead of dark blue. Taking a deep breath he let himself listen. Water running beyond a partly closed door. Then Mare talking to herself as she slipped into the water. Since he was not going to disrupted her few moments of delight he laid down on her bed. His eyes lightly closing... he would just rest till she was done... he would...

* * *

A breathless shriek had him nearly tumbling off the bed. Quickly his eyes found the reason for the shriek. Mare stood in front of the bathroom door covered only in a towel and looking ready to do something they both might regret. "Mare."

"Damn it, Cal. Some warning that you in here... "She turned and shut the bathroom door in his face. A moment later, she came out wearing a dress of pale pink. Where it came from he hadn't a clue. "Now why are you in here and not sleeping in your room?"

Valid question it deserved a valid response except every worry he had bubbled up in him. "Why shouldn't I be in here? There is not a _single_ person here that I can trust. I'm cut off from my ability. However yours seems to be working just fine for the moment." He was working hard to vent all his frustrations all the while keeping his voice low enough so his voice wouldn't carry beyond the room. At the same time making sure Mare wasn't going to do something that would need to be explained. "We're in a country not our own. Hiding from people who _will_ be dead when this is over. Then we find out that the Queen is a whisper. Your brother can just pop in and out wherever he wants. The King from what I've been told is not someone to be trifled with... why I don't know. And you can electrocute anyone you damn well please at anytime. So tell me Mare would you rather have me in a room with a secret door leading here... or in here where at least I have some measure of where I stand? And can pretend to be in control for one damn minute."

She blinked then swallowed. She would not let see the hurt of his words. She wouldn't. "I see your point. Being in here so you would be watched when you slept sounds reasonable."

"While I..." His eyes narrowed just a bit. Who said anything about sleeping. Not that he didn't need it but still.

If felt like forever since she had only been a red... only been what her blood color said she could be. And right now regardless of anything else it was all she would all herself to be as well, "Dinner is a ways off. So if you would like to rest before speaking to the King I can keep watch. And you won't be disturbed."

He eyed her not really caring for her flat tone or the way she was no longer holding his gaze. didn't like that she wasn't looking at him at all. 'I have your word that you won't do anything rash while I get a few moments of rest."

"You have my word."

He watched her for a moment before lying back down on the bed. Nothing had changed but he felt better.


	6. Chapter 6

For a long time, Mare stood there just watching Cal breath. Watched the rise and fall of his chest. For a long time she just stood there to numb to move. Then when she felt that she would burst, she slipped into what should have been his room and let the tears fall. He didn't trust her. Even after saying that he did... even if in front of his generals and the royalty of all other countries ... he didn't truly trust her. Didn't trust that she had his best interest in mind. Didn't trust that she wouldn't turn against him. Didn't trust that she was really in love with him. And why should he? She had betrayed him. She had planned to cause damage to the Caesar square. She did that. Nothing else mattered. She had kept things from him. She had help Maven in his plans. The fact that she had been used herself couldn't matter… Didn't matter. Not now. He would use her plan because it was already in place then… then she would have to pay the price.

Forcing herself the tears stopped falling she saw an outfit was laid out on the chair for Cal for dinner. No she realized not for dinner but for a formal meeting with the King. Did they know he was sleeping? Would they care? Should she wake him? No, she had promised him that he could rest. Tonight she would go to dinner and tell the queen that Prince Tiberius was getting some much needed sleep and ask if morning would be acceptable for a meeting... and hope that she was right. Hope that she wasn't doing yet another thing he would think of as betrayal.

Then tomorrow she would ask the soon to be king for a simple favor. Not much... He didn't trust her so he may not want her in his country after he was crowned... then again it was still within his rights to have her locked up and possible killed... not for the Hall... he had given his word on that but for the destruction of Caesar square. Shocking him even when he had consented… She just hoped his distrust for her didn't mean he hated her as well. And maybe she would be able to witness her brother's marriage.

 _She doubted that. Doubted that she would even live long enough for her brother to marry._

Slipping back into what should have been her room she lit a fire in the hearth then folded the top cover over Cal. At least he trusted her enough to rest. OR maybe he was too tired to do anything other then sleep.

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire Mare watched the flames dance trying to clear her head. She was lost in the flames when a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Turning her head she saw it was Shade his finger to his lips to remain quite. A moment later they were in the hallway. "Shade?"

"King Gergor said if the prince was sleeping to let him be he can talk to him in the morning. Or rather the queen can since it was she who asked for him to be brought here." He looked at his sister and her red puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that can be fixed. Now are going to have dinner or stand around debating things?"

They walked to the first set of stairs and Shade went up, "This way."

"But..."

"This is a family dinner not a formal one. Gergor wants to keep your being here as quite as he can for the moment."

Coming to a single dark wood door Shade pushed it open without knocking or being invited. "Oh good, we're early. Mare you might as well have a seat."

"Shade where are we?" Dark wood panels. Vases that didn't look like they belonged in a royal palace. Couches and chairs that look worn in but still in good shape. Only the curtains said they belonged in a place.

"The royal apartments. This is the common room. Arianna likes to have one room that looks comfortable in her home. So this room and the family dining room are made for only family to see. Whereas everything else is for show."

Well that made sense. Not really but maybe it was something from how she had been raised. Taking a deep breath, she sat down in one of the chairs.

A breath later, a shriek. "Shade! I was so worried."

Dark hair and a woman had thrown herself around her brother. Kissing every bit of his face. Muttering about how tired he looked. And that he had loss weight.

Gently pushing her away just enough to be comfortable Shade smile, "Clare I would like you to meet my sister, Mare."

"Oh the one that controls electricity." then she slapped his shoulder, "You should have brought the rest of your family."

"There wasn't time.."

"Don't give that Shade Barrow. Don't you dare."

"Daughter, you're young man hasn't been home but a few hours why don't we wait a day till you scold him."

Mare swallowed hard, The King... even if he hadn't spoken she would have known. He was tall and even with his shirt, blazer and sash she could see the size of his muscles. There was no doubt he could crush a man's skull with just brute strength. Slowly she rose. "Your Majesty."

Still looking at Shade, his deep timber voice rolled out, "Well I see at least someone in your family has a bit of sense." then to Mare, "Gergor, no need for formality in this apartment my dear."

Two more doors opened. The door to the hallway opened to Kyle who had his nose stuffed in book. The other, a slim yet tall woman who looked much too young to be the mother of Kyle let alone Clare. Her raven hair tumbled down in waves over her shoulders and back. Her lips the color of rose but her eyes. Those we not eyes of anything that could be human. "Gergor behave, we have a guess. Mare I presume?" Her voice could have been a whisper of the wind for all its lightness.

"Y-yes... " Before she could say anything else her throat closed.

"Oh dear, I see Shade didn't tell you anything useful for your stay." Her eye pinned him till he said, "Kyle took care of that."

Arianna more or less floated to where Mare stood then wrapped her arm over her shoulder, "Come dear, I see my darling son managed to scare you. I will give him proper scolding later though I'm sure he won't listen to a word I say."

"I could leave him on cliff." Shade smiled.

"Yes I do suppose that is an option. Scaring your poor sister like that. Shame on you Kyle. I thought I raised you better."

"Aw mom. I didn't do anything really just told her and the heir what your ability is."

She looked back at him and narrowed her eyes, "Of course you did. Though you didn't think about who else the poor girl has meet with similar abilities. No matter." She paused then very motherly said, "The apartment on this floor all have silence stones, I am completely harmless my dear."

"I'm sorry, I was just taken back."

"I'm sure you were. After all your only experience with a similar person was Tiberius' queen. Even if she is fowled tempered creature that should have disposed of years ago."

" Arianna, I hardly think telling the young lady would help anything. After all she's not betrothed to anyone where the information would matter."

"Yes, I do suppose you're right."

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful or at least she thought it had been, after all she couldn't remember tasting anything. Which was why she was now standing on the balcony in the cold trying to gather her thoughts. Arianna had been kind and more then entertaining. never making a reference to any one's abilities but sharing pieces of her old childhood with her. What she had told her had been little snippets. Her father had been a general in the army. Her mother messenger between the place and the front lines. Other than that Arianna couldn't recall anything about her father. Either it had been forbidden at the time or something else had happen she didn't wish to know. But she had been more then relived when she had mentioned that Cal was resting.

Other than that ... Mare took a deep breath... this was not the silvers that she had grown up knowing about and for that she was thankful... yet she still had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"My dear it is freezing out here are you sure you don't want to come in and join us. I'm sure Clare would interested in having another lady to speak to."

Mare turned slightly and smiled at the King... Gergor she reminded herself. "Just another minute. With everything going on the last ... few days... it's all a bit overwhelming."

Closing the door to the balcony he edged closer to her the placed his hands on the banister. "What do see." he nodded to the horizon.

"A city. A few lights."

"And beyond that?'

She didn't know what he was asking nor how to answer to satisfy him. "People?"

"I look out and see every person that looks to this place for guidance and protection. Both red and silver alike. It's often a heavy burden and not always easy." Taking a deep solemn breath he continued, "Would you like me to tell you where I think you'll be when Maven and his mother are once again under control?"

"Please?"

"I see three paths though I'm not sure which you'll choose." Again he smiled," The first path is that you and Cal marry. It would unite both the red and the silver in your own country. Now the second path is a bit safer. You marry my son. I now he's a bit younger then you but he's already decided that he will spend two years in Norta seeing Cal will need someone with his ability."

Neither sounded like anything she would find possible so she asked, "And the third?"

"You return here. I'm sure I can find some place for you that is quite and won't bring to much attention to you. or your abilities."

A prison. That's what he was telling her. Either marry Cal or Kyle the other path as he called it was prison. "Thank you I will consider what you said."

* * *

"Mare, wait up. What did Gergor say?"

She walked as fast as her feet could take her. The choices weren't hers to make. They couldn't be. Dangling marriage to _anyone_ in her face was cruel beyond ... Dangling marriage to Cal … was beyond cruel "Nothing."

Shade transported till he was in front of her. "What did he say?"

"I thought you couldn't do that in here?"

"A few feet at most, the stones weaken most abilities. Never mind that. What did Gergor say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. Now leave me be I'm sure Clare would love some more time with you."

Taking a step back son that she could pass him Shade asked, 'You'll talk to Cal?"

"Of course, it's his decision anyways."

* * *

Slipping into the room Mare took a deep breath. Someone had been in here . A stack of thick blankets were on the couch as were extra pillows. Cal however was exactly as she had left him, only he now had his arm pillowed under him. She had kept her promise, no one had disturbed him. Slowly letting another breath out she took three of the blankets and carefully covered Cal up, then took the other rand wrapped herself in it.

She let herself feel the blank for just a moment. Were the covers left for her or just for Cal. She looked back over to him. He looked warm and comfortable. He he started to get a chill she would give the last blanket as well. It wasn't like she didn't have a place in front of the hearth to keep warm if it came to that.

Her eyes closed for just a moment, If she had sat on the couch or in a chair, she knew she would be fast asleep without second thought. So she sat in front of the hearth and tried not to think. Today she had her freedom. In a few days, she would help Cal take back his crown and kingdom. Beyond that... that would be up to Cal. Wouldn't it? Or would King Gergor insist on her being housed in Montfort? Would Cal agree since most of the silvers of Norta were afraid of her? Would either allow her to see her brother married to a woman who clearly held his heart? How would they kill her?

She wanted to scream in frustration and knew she couldn't. Pulling the blanket tighter around her she let herself get lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Cal reached out his arm to find a cover wrapped around him. Slowly letting his eyes open he noticed two things first it was dark and second it was cold. Far colder than it had been in the tiny room that he had shared with Mare in the Red camp. Turning slowly his eyes adjusted to the barest of light coming in from the window. A dark shape was sitting in front of the hearth. The hint of embers told of a fire not so long ago.

Carefully he slipped out of the bed and shuffled over to the where the fire should be then paused. There was Mare sitting facing the fireplace a cover wrapped around her head resting on her knees and eyes closed. "Mare?"

"She jerked awake then cursed, "Some sentry I make."

He ignored her mumbles and started to tell her, "If you were that tired..."

"I'm fine." She moved and grabbed for a few small pieces of wood. A moment later the fire was crackling. "Are you hungry? Arianna had a tray put back for you."

"The Queen..."

"She was very relieved that you felt comfortable enough to get some rest. After breakfast she would like to speak to you. And show you something."

Sitting down next to her he asked, "Did she say what?"

"No, only that you would understand." Mare paused, "She's not like Elara."

She could have said several things but that took him off guard, "How so?"

"She prefers to be powerless. She has a bracelet that it's made from silence stones. She is very proud of it." Mare paused looking confused, "I think she had it made just for her."

Yes that was different. Very different. "You're sure..."

"Arianna insisted that I inspect it. I think that she was insulted that Kyle told us what her ability is."

"Oh?"

"According to Clare most of the slivers here don't really know what her ability is since she don't use it much. And I think both Kyle and Clare are able to pick up at least some of what people think. It's just an impression."

For a long time, he just sat there letting everything tumble in his head. Finally he asked, "And the King?"

And there it was her only chance... "He told me that ..." She paused and reconsidered this had to be Cal's choice anything she wanted did not matter. Couldn't matter. "If you don't want me to be in Norta there's a place here."

"A place..."

"He didn't say the word out right but I'm sure it would be nicer then the arena."

Since she didn't look him he couldn't tell what she was hiding. "What else did he say?"

She shrugged, "It's not important."

"What happen to not keeping things from me?"

Now she looked at him. She had made a promise even if it would destroy her, "He said I can either marry you, Marry Kyle or he has a place that is quite for me that no one would notice my ability. Oh and Kyle decided he's going to stay in Norta for two years so you have someone you can trust advising you in whatever."

He turned to face the fire. She seemed upset. Far more upset then just having a conversation with the king. Carefully he asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Mare."

"You were quite clear earlier."

Shit. He really didn't mean everything that he had said. Or at least not how they had came out.

" I will help you get your crown and kingdom back other then that... it's up to you. The way I see it I either have a cell in Norta or one here so it..." His lips covered hers before she could finish. When he pulled back... "What was that for?"

"Clearly you're not thinking straight so before you say something you will regret ..." He shrugged.

"But..."

"I haven't really slept in days. It's not an excuses but... the truth is the more meetings we were in the more I saw something I didn't want to see. You need to be Queen Mare far more then I need to be King. You see things so much clearer then I do. At least as far as the people of Norta are concerned. It a blow to my pride. My father has trained me since birth to be king. Yet you seem better at it then I am."

"Cal, what are you saying?" There was hope there in her voice.

"I'm saying I know it's going to be a long uphill battle but if you're willing I think together we get Norta both red and silver working together."

"Are you sure?"

He looked into the fire, "I know two things I will not let you marry Kyle. I don't care who is his father I won't lose you to _him_. And second I prefer to have you as an ally then an enemy that I know I could never kill."

Well that was comforting. "You could..."

"Shade would have Montfort declaring war if I let something happen to you. He'll never say it but I understand the need to protect someone. And I'll tell you right now if he thought you were in danger he would move mountains, armies or anything else he needed to save you." He paused, "Besides, I wanted you before I knew you could best me in a training session."

"Does this mean I can shock you when you're being an ass?"

"No but you can tell me to think before I speak."

"I think shocking you worked better."


	7. Chapter 7

Mare barely heard the door open or the dishes rattling on a try but she did hear Cal curse and a woman say, "oh, My... I mean..."

That made her eyes open to see Clare facing the door her hands over her face. "Clare?"

"Yes, I'm ... I really wasn't expecting ...um... Well this was _your_ room."

The bathroom door was shut when she rolled over to see what had happen. "Either he's hiding in the bathroom or went to his room."

"OH, Good. I was hoping we could have some time together before you both went and saw mother. Or should I say before I escorted you to see mother. Shade would but he doesn't know that part of the palace and he told me today that unless he needed to know that part of the palace he would rather not. Do you know why he would say that... I mean he is your _brother_."

Slowly Mare sat up. She didn't remember going to bed... Didn't really remember Cal sleeping next to her... But that didn't matter. The babbling princess sitting next to her did. "I can't say why Shade told you what he did without asking him."

"Oh. I suppose your right." Clare paused , "I'm rambling aren't I. I do that sometimes."

The bathroom door slid open just a hair, "Mare?"

"It's alright it's only Clare."

"Yes, that's all fine. But..."

She looked over to the door then to the couch where the outfit that had been laid out for him still laid. "Oh for pity sake." Getting up and trying not to laugh she grabbed the outfit that now with the light could see was a dark blue and stuffed it through the crack in the bathroom door. "You should start taking your clean clothes in with you."

A moment later he stepped out, "Since I didn't expect you to wake anytime soon nor the princess to come in unannounced..."

"In my defense I wasn't expecting you to be in this room at all. At least not after dinner."

"Oh? Clearly Mare forget to tell me something about last night."

Clare gave him a stare that could melt bones then shook off the look, "I think it best not to discuss it if Mare has already forgiven you."

Cal chocked on a bit of toast he found on the try, "I beg your pardon?"

"Clare?"

"Oh, never mind. Papa was trying to be tactful in his asking and upset you more. He and Shade have already spoken."

Mare looked at Cal who was doing his best not to say anything at the moment. "My brother did what?"

"Oh well I promised not to say anything but. After he left you, he knocked poor daddy to the ground demanding to know what he told you. Any ways they both will be happy that neither have to talk to you about last night. Papa is really bad at knowing how to talk to young girls when he places his foot in his mouth. And Kyle will just as pleased that he doesn't have to marry anyone."

Seeing the tension fade out of Clare Cal smiled and said, "Oh, good. I was binging to wonder if I was going to have to cause another war over Mare."

Clare places her hand over her heart and Said, "You will be happy to know that Montfort will not be declaring war over Mare's hand. Shade took care of that last night. And here I thought he was just that protective over me."

"Clare, Um why are you bringing um breakfast. I mean don't you um..."

"Oh, well we are going to be sister and I have never had a sister before. And brothers are not that much fun with doing hair and make-up with. They complain too much."

Coughing in an attempt not to laugh, Cal finally managed to ask, "You mean he complains that it's taking you so long to get ready?"

"No, I mean he complains that my make-up would be better if tried on me instead of him. Of course I have tie him to a chair first. But you won't tell him I told you, will you."

"Not a word."

* * *

About an hour later Clare smiled, "Now since I have my new sister looking presentable why don't we go see what my mother has been hiding?"

Linking her arm around Clare's Mare asked, "What do you mean hiding?"

"Oh well we have this one room in the deepest part of the palace that no one is allowed in. And wouldn't you know it that is where she wants to meet you. That sounds like she's been hiding something to me."

* * *

After entering the third hallway with no windows not being able to tell what direction they were heading, Cal asked, "Is this going to be along walk?"

"Alas, yes. No one comes this way and we just haven't started to decorate this area yet."

"Since we have time can you tell me about your family?"

"Sure..." Clare paused, "You want to know about are abilities. I mean your military right?"

"I am."

"Oh fine. Papa despite what people think he controls Water. But everyone assumes because of his size that he's a strong arm. Mother as you know is a Whisper. But from some quark she is also able to hear thoughts. And she asked papa to talk you last night. Mother thought if she tried it would upset you." she patter Mare's hand that hadn't left her arm since they had left the bedroom. "Now because Mother has red blood lines my ability is Water but Sometimes I'm able to pick up on feeling from someone else."

"And Kyle?"

"Well, he's the odd ball. It's why some of the high born families are trying to question his blood lines and why papa publicly had his blood tested to prove he is his son." Again she paused, "Kyle ability is as of yet clear. But we think he is a singer. Again we think it has something to do with mama's bloodlines, but since there are no clear records of Silvers having children with reds ... we really can't be sure. However it is something to keep in mind if ... or rather when the two of you have children... or their children have children."

Now Mare asked, "Do you know much about ... um... your mom's father?"

"No, Mom had his records destroyed before I was born. Since he didn't acknowledge her before she was queen. She don't recognize him now." A sniffle then, "Oh look I see the door. How wonderful I have been dying to see what lies behind it."


	8. Chapter 8

A set of plain white double doors stood before them. Pale stones walls to either side and not so much as a painting to break the solemn feel of this place. Clare patted Mare's hand soothingly then knocked on the door.

A moment later the door creaked as it opened to a smiling Arianna her long black hair was tide back in loose braid and her dress looked like something a worker would wear rather then a queen. Her eyes locked on Cal's face, "You have your mother's eyes."

"I..."

She held her hand up to stop him from speaking. "First things first. Then we shall talk, as there are a great deal of things we need to discuss."

Cal nodded unsure what to say at the moment. He had spent some time this morning thinking of what to say to the queen... every question he had thought of suddenly slipped from his mind. In the same moment a thin piece of metal was slipped into his hand. The cold metal had little meaning to him till Mare took it from him. "Mare?"

"It's a key. It unlocks doors. But what door?" The last was said to Arianna.

Arianna smiled, "Yes, I see that the prince has never seen such a simple contraption before. Reds use them more than any silver has ever thought of. Though being in the palace I had to be creative." She opened the double doors to reveal a small room barely big enough to hold two of them shoulder to shoulder. A small hole on the back wall was the only hint of anything.

Understanding that this was what Cal was meant to see, Mare handed him back the key and very quietly said, "Cal, I think you should open it."

He was not afraid. He wasn't. Giving Mare one last look he took the key and slid it into the hole. A half turn to the right and the wall moved. A soft light ... then ... A large bed with rods for a canopy. Dressers of fine wood and gold inlays. Dresses and gowns set on mannequins. Necklaces, bracelets. Books. Scores of envelopes. But it was a circlet sitting on a pillow that held his attention. Slowly he approached and very tentatively picked it up. He had never seen it up close but this... this had been his mother's... and his grandmother's crown... and every queen before. Such a simple design. Silver with a single red jewel. Slowly he turned to face the queen. A film of tears bright in his eyes, "How?"

Slowly Arianna came and sat on the bed, "Everything in this room belonged to your mother." She paused, "I think I should start at the binging." patting a place beside her she waited till Cal was next to her. "I shall start with your mother's origins."

"But..." Cal let his fingers rub the circlet.

"You need to know all of it or none."

It took all of heart beat for him to decide, "I would like to hear about my mother."

A nod, and she smiled, "Your mother's mother was a cousin to the then king of Ciron. The King and forgive me but I do not remember his name... Wanted his son to marry your ... um grandmother. " Again she paused, "So not to confuse myself I will call them by their relation to you."

Already confused he agreed, "Of course."

She patted his hand, "Your grandmother had no intention to marry her cousin and married instead a man of her choosing. This in raged the king and not only did he disown her but he exiled her from his kingdom. Thus your mother and uncle were born in Norta with no other family. I'm sure some story was invented so no one would know of the blood ties to the royal family. Anyways... after your mother married Norta's king the now king decided although he would not over turn the exile of your grandmother... he would offer an alliance to his cousin.. and her blood relations."

That explained so much. To confirm what he was hearing Cal asked, "So that's why the treaty passes only to me."

"That and I knew your mother."

Cal blinked. "You knew... "

"Aye, See I was born here but raised in Norta. Actually not far from your mother's home. We were good friends. So about the time that we became of age to do more than act as children My mother bought me back here. But I stayed in contact with Coriane." She nodded to the score of envelopes on in baskets. "She married your father and Married the king of Montfort. Our weddings were one month apart and we stood beside each other. Of course to everyone else it looked like it was part of the treaty that Montfort had signed with Norta. Aside from your father and my husband no one knew of my closeness to your mother."

"While she was carrying you we would joke about if one of us were carrying a girl and the other a boy that you would be paired together as some great alliance. We had it almost planned out." Seeing the alarm on both Clare's face and Cal's She added, "It was just talk between two old friends nothing more. But right before you were born she started to write me about a woman. A silver that was making her uncomfortable. She never said anything outright but she had the camera's installed everywhere. There was not a place in the palace that didn't have eyes watching her. Or ears listing to everything."

"The night she ..."

"There is a video of it."

Cal Jumped up "You had..."

Staying calm as if she known how Cal would react she shook her head, "No. Sara hid it."

Mare interrupted, "You knew Sara?"

"Of course. She was your mother's friend but also my cousin. That wrench couldn't kill her because I would have went after her. And truthfully if not for my husband I would have long before now."

"And the video?"

"Sara gave it to someone that she trusted. For his safety, she never learned his name. And they had met in secret while she worked in a medical tent for reds. The video has just recently been found. Though I have not watched it."

For a long minute Cal stood there weighing his options. He could watch the video and see exactly how his mother had died or never see it and choose to believe whatever people told him, "I would like to see it."

"I will arrange for a private viewing." waiting till Cal was once again looking at her she continued, "The day after the _accident_ , your father and uncle brought you here along with everything you see. Your father was beside himself. You just a babe, and the loss of his beloved. He asked me for two things. One was to take away any knowledge of bringing these things here and second make sure no one but you became king."

"And you agreed."

She nodded, "When your father and uncle left here they remembered coming here to discuss the treaty and that despite the timing the trip had been planned weeks before. A story had been made that your mother had been wearing her crown that night and it had been lost. When that demon became queen, I wanted to storm Norta then. When your father started changing... making things worse for the reds and pitting slivers against them more than before I knew she had killed my friend and the king of Ciron knew as well. But he like me had to buy out time. Show our hand to soon and it could be disastrous."

"I understand. And Arianna this was not your fault. You have your own kingdom and family to protect. I don't fault you for that. And I'm sure my mother is at peace knowing that you saved her things for me."

A deep breath and Arianna stood up. "These are letters you may find more about how your mother was and the queen she wanted to be then anything I can ever tell you. And there are a few video from the time she had with you." She made a small movement to the door. "And ... would you like to know where your nickname came from. I'm sure your uncle does not remember."

"Please."

"Calvin was the name of your grandfather. He was called Cal for short. When your mother was reunited with her cousin it was forbidden to speak about her father. Men are very prickly when it comes to pride. But none one would stop a mother from giving her child a nickname that she cherished." And with that she left the room leaving all other questions unanswered.

Clare gave a small smile, "I'll leave the two of you alone to process everything." She stopped by the door. "I'll have a guard or someone come down this way so you don't get lost."

* * *

For a long time neither of them spoke. Cal walked around the room looking at everything but not really seeing anything. And how could he everything he knew... everything he had been taught had either been completely destroyed or turned upside down. After nearly an hour passed, he came back over to the bed and sat down next to Mare. Saying nothing, he sat his mother crown on her head. After adjusting it, he placed on finger under her chin. "No matter what that does not leave your head."

He was on the verge of breaking. She could see it in his eyes and more so in the shakiness of his voice. "Well I could do that but I doubt it would stay on while I slept unless it was tied to my head."

He didn't mean to smile. But he was glad she chose a bit of sass rather than anything else she could have said. "There's something else I would like you to consider."

"Oh?"

"I would like us to be married before we go back to Norta."

A quick mental count... two days till the coronation. Still she understood the reasoning behind it. If they married before then if something should happen to him she could rule Norta. Providing Norta's allies agreed. If they both came out of this whole then no one in Norta could stand in their way... aside from that he needed one thing that could be changed... could not be taken away... "I'll ask Clare if she could plan something small on such short notice."

"The royal family and yours ... if Shade can... other than that. .."

"As I said small." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "In the mean time I'll leave you to ... " she just gave a basket of letters a look and slipped out of the room.

* * *

A guard was just coming down the hall with too much speed to be just coming to help them back. "Lady Mare?"

"I am."

The guard nodded, "The prince is in there?"

"Y-yes."

He looked relived and worried at the same time. "Please, I would only like to say this once."

Following him back to the room where Cal was she gave him a shrug.

"I'm sorry to disturb the both of you, but I have orders to... "

Cal stood up almost as if he was waiting to hear some condemning news, "Just say it."

"It's like this. Lord Abbot? Has come here demanding that he and his men be allowed to search for ... well you. I have orders to hide you. Lord Shade. Will take you from that location someplace else."

"Then let's get moving. I wouldn't want to wear the patients of our friends."

Moving quickly the guard led them through several passageways before saying. "In all honesty I think moving you is a waste of time. I've never seen neither King nor his Queen so mad. Also Norta made a grave mistake going through the land that they did."

"How so?"

The guard paused, "The land belongs to Lord Shade as a gift for saving the crown princess. The people that live there are rebuilding the city."

Nothing more was said till they came to a vacant room."This way." A press of his hand and a panel slid open. "It use to store weapons or something. Not much room but Lord Shade knows this area."

* * *

Once the panel was once again closed... Cal Whispered, "Did Shade say anything to you?"

"No. But makes sense. The king doesn't seem like the kind to give his daughter to just anyone. But given someone a bit of untended land?"

It was then Shade transported in then before anything could be said they were in a cavern somewhere on a mountainside. "Stay here. I won't be long. Do not start any fires."

"Shade?" Mare looked at his close. Fine silk, gold trim and enough flair for someone to think him some important silver.

"Mare, we'll talk in a moment." Then he was gone.

Edging over to the entrance Cal looked out, "Damn."

"Wh-what?"

He nodded, "Abbot didn't just bring a few men, he brought nearly two hundred men. I don't know what Maven was thinking but... Montfort would be justified in declaring this an act of war."

"Let's hope this had nothing to do with you army entering the capitol."

"It doesn't."

"Are you sure?"

"The troops won't be there till midday tomorrow at best. No these men would have assembled a few days ago."

* * *

King Gergor sat on his thrown his queen by his side. "I should declare war right here and now."

'Not yet. We will do this they way the children have decided."

"Id Shade hadn't seen... "

"But he did. And we were prepared. Now my darling husband look calm and welcome our dear Norta friend. After all in two days I'm sure Cal would be then happy to turn him over to you."

"Yes I suppose he would." He nodded to the guard, "Show Lord Abbot in."

"King Gergor, I apologies of coming unannounced but..."

"State your business, I have a long day ahead of me and your being here is taking time away from important matters."

"Is not catching a traitor an important matter. I was sure as an ally of Norta.."

The double door to the throne room crashed open, "I demand an explanation."

"Ah, Lord Shade and what do you need an explanation to, my lad."

Shade stopped giving Abbot a searing look before returning the kings gaze, "Why I have Norta's army destroying my land, burning the houses of my citizens and stealing food from my store rooms."

Gergor hands curled into tight fist, "Yes I do believe that deserves an answer. But first, Lord Abbot answer this did your queen or prince send you here to start a war or just to see how much you could get away with?"

"As I said, i am only here looking for..."

"I know why you say you're here, and I demand the truth!" Gergor stood up. "What do you say wife. Why do you think he's here?"

Arianna stood slowly and took the two stepped down from the dais. Then slowly circled Lord Abbot. "Trying to use you ability Lord Abbot. Shame on you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Pity. No matter, it won't work in this room. or in this palace for that matter. Silence stones wonderful things. makes sure we don't have any unwelcome surprises." Taking in the look of alarm on his face she continued. "I think That Lord Abbot was told to look for _whoever_ it was that escaped. However I don't think he was told to start a war over it. But we will need time to survey the damage done by your troops and some form of compensation will need to be made. I trust Norta will honor whatever compensation that we deem necessary."

"I still need to..."

"Let me rephrase this, You sir are a breath from condemning your men to death and bring was to your country from a side that should be her ally. If I were you, I would return home with a message to your queen. She will have our response to your antics soon. "Returning to her seat she looked to Shade, "Lord Shade please escort the Norta ambassador to the door and please tell your betrothed about the damage that he and his men have done. As the crown Princess I would look forward to her recommendation."

"The Crown Princess is betrothed ..."

"To me. And the land that your men just trampled was going to hold her private residence. I can't wait to tell her that Norta scum destroyed it."

* * *

It seemed like forever before Shade returned a blink later and they were in a guard tower with a fire burning. "Care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Tsk, such language from my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby."

"Shade please, before she starts trying to see if she can zap you."

"Well since you asked..." He paused, "The village you were at belongs to me. Last night I went back to see if mom and dad made it in yet. What I found was Norta troops heading that direction. Those who sounded like they were from Norta were relocated to a village that Clare owns. And before you ask i do not know why Clare owns her own village, nor am I going to ask. Any ways I told the royal family what I found. The queen didn't think it would interrupt her meeting with you this morning until she felt a panther. Hence you needed to be away. I could throw her off and make her look incompetent but not if you were found."

"They went through all that trouble..."

"None of the royals here nor in Ciron care for Maven or his mother. But this gives Montfort a reason to declare war."


	9. Chapter 9

"War?! They can't..."

"Mare calm down. Shade said they could not that they _are_."

Shade nodded. "The queen decided that they would discuss what to do then will tell when they reach the decision. However the decision has already been made if you would like to hear it."

She didn't care for the smile on his face nor the possible outcomes, "You might as well tell us."

"Well it's like this. The moment that the traitors enter the balcony... which by the way is where the ceremony will take place... Queen Arianna will break into the screens. At that point she will apologies for the timing or some such nonsense then proceed to say something along the line of The moment the traitor is crowned king of anything Mountfort will be collecting the payment for helping in the war. Plus because Norta's current leaders caused harm to her people they will also be declaring war on what is left of Norta.

Of course I expect some other dialog as well but That will be the start. Sometime in there The King of Ciron will interrupt also bring up the treaty they he signed with Norta's king and the payment required. Once making it clear that After the coronation Norta will consist of only the capitol Both kings will agree on a compromise as it is written in the treaty.

I suggest you being close by for that part of the discussion. "

"Oh, well that sounds almost like what we already agreed on." Mare sat back and smiled.

"So your future in-laws are willing to go ahead with your plan then?"

"Cal you fail to see the bigger picture. With you as king the war stops. The bloodshed stop and the damn continent and perhaps gives everyone red and silver to live without some predestined life of either war or a skilled trade."

Looking into the fire Cal said nothing for a minute, "Shade, I see the bigger picture but I'm also cautious about where I stand with my allies right now. "

"You don't have to worry about your allies right now. Neither wants conflict within their own families." He stood up and stretched, "Alright I think we should be safe to go back to the palace and relax for the rest of the day."

"When we get back I need to speak to Clare."

Turning to his sister Shade very slowly asked, "Why."

"Girl talk, get use to it."

* * *

With Cal tucked in the room that held his mother's belongings Mare stretched out on her bed not really thinking about anything. Choosing not to think about anything.

"Mare?" The door opened just a bit.

"It's alright, Cal isn't in here."

Pushing the door completely open Clare smiled, "Oh good. I was hoping that one surprise today would be more than enough." Shuffling over to the bed she added, "Shade said you needed to see me. He didn't sound very happy about it so i assume he thinks he will be in trouble after this conversation."

Sitting up she brought her knees to her chest, "Cal wants to be married before we go back to Norta."

"We must teach you to ease into conversations but... If you can give me till morning I think we can arrange it. Mum will love the excuse to get all dressed up. And I'm assuming you would like your family here?"

"If Shade can arrange it."

"Oh darling, they are already here. A bit rumpled but here. I would give your parents a few hours to rest and clean up before springing a wedding on them." Getting up Clare added, "Oh there is one tradition you may want to up hold but that would be up to Cal."

"What tradition?"

"That you don't see each other the night before the wedding. It would also give your brother and him time to get into some sort of trouble."

"You think they will?"

"I think your brother can entice you prince into going to the practice room and blowing things up for a few hours. Which in my experience will lead to them going to have more than a few drinks."

"As long as a few drinks doesn't lead to seeing who is a better fighter I think we'll be alright."

* * *

Cal swallowed hard. He had watched what he could stomach of his mother's finale hours. And right now he didn't know if he should very slowly kill the bitch who had forced his mother to jump... or just burn her alive very quickly.

"Cal."

"Shade?"

"Look it's like this. Your getting married in the morning or sometime after the girls are ready. And I was told very explicitly to keep you busy till then so you can stay in here and do whatever or we can go do something that does not include seeing who is a better fighter... Clare's wording."

"You always do what she says?"

"I always do what is in my best interest. And I'm interested in getting married in the spring."

A small laugh then, "Fine what do you suggest?"

"We'll given that you seem ready to set something a blaze... the practice ring is available."

"Too bad your sister can't join us. She needs to work on her control."

"You do realize that she is working with a blood healer on her control."

Closing her eyes Cal very slowly asked, "What does a blood healer have to do with Mare's ability?"

"Apparently every body produces some form of electric. I don't get it but Mare was ecstatic to find out that she can execute a person from the inside out. So my recommendation is not practicing with her unless you have a target on hand for her to kill."

"By the god."

"Exactly. From what I was told it took her a fraction of the time to learn how to do it comparing how long it takes a blood bender or water bender to learn a similar technique."

"On second thought, why don't we go have a few drinks?"

"Yes I think that might be a bit better... at least tonight." Before leaving the door Shade asked, "Do you want you soon to be brothers to join us?"

"Is there a reason not to?"

"Depends how are you at fighting without your abilities?"

"One way to find out."


	10. Chapter 10

Morning:

Cal defiantly looked rumbled. Not that anyone was going to say that to him. Well not until the wedding was over then and only then would he be fair game… of course Mare could trump anyone on that thought. if she would was anybody's guess.

* * *

The wedding wasn't one that she had thought she would ever have. Her father had escorted her down the aisle. Well rolled a new wheelchair beside her but still he was there. She was marrying a prince… well rightful king of Norta. And she was a red? A silver with red blood? Did it really matter?

Perhaps one day it would. But right now she was to overcome with joy to worry about anything except the very rumbled, tired looking groom that was standing in front of her. "You look horrible."

"You brothers are exhausting to be around for very long."

* * *

King Gergor Preceded over the small ceremony but it was the welcome addition of the king of Ciron that had taken everyone by surprise. A welcome surprise but still a surprise.

After the few words Mare let go of the breath that she had been holding. Then smiled as Cal escorted her to the room where they would have a small feast before each of them got some rest before the morning.

"Do you like the dress?"

"Frankly I'm surprised that a dress of that quality could be found on such short notice."

"I was told it was alright if I wore one of your mother's dressing, just for today."

Cal stumbled just a step then look more closely at the dress. "I hadn't noticed my mother had been that close to your height."

* * *

Cal pulled Mare close to him. The day had not gone as he expected. Oh they had gotten married but a ceremony that under normal circumstances should have taken an hour took less than ten minutes. The reception that should have gone on for hours lasted barely one since everyone needed rest before the morning.

"Are you disappointed?"

Propping up up his elbow he peered down at his bride. "No. There is no law saying we can't have a proper wedding or at least a proper feast after we settle things."

Mare brought her hand up to touch his face, "I was talking about tonight?"

"Mare really as much as I would love to… there are more than a few good reason why we shouldn't. One being your bother is across the hall. Your parents are next door. And these room are not exactly sound proof."

"Cal!"

"You asked and we agreed to be honest."

"I could do with a little less honest."

He settled back in the bed, "I know what you mean. I'm fine. Worrying about the morning won't do anyone a bit of good tonight. Besides I have other things to worry about."

"Oh and what might that be?"

Propping back up on his elbow he looked at her crown that was sitting in the night stand, "Figuring out how to keep that on your head where it belongs."

"You mean while I sleep." When he just grinned she added, "If I wore it to sleep in one of us, you mainly would end up sleeping on it sometime during the night. Unless we lost it completely."

"Yes well I did say I had other things to worry about for the moment."

Pulling him down for a kiss she asked the one thing that none of them had discussed about their mission, "How bad do you think it will be tomorrow?"

"Depends. But I'm hoping blood won't be shed or at least not from those who don't deserve it."

* * *

Morning Both Cal and Mare had their fireproof suits on under their garb. Cal was dressed as a red merchant where Mare was dresses as finely as any silver could ever hope for. There was nothing about her that said she was a red. Nothing in her looks. Even her time playing a silver hadn't made her look this exotic. Clare had given her something to change the color of her eyes. makeup lotions and some careful attention to some minor details along with enough perfume to mask her scent and she was ready.

Shade knocked on the door, "Are you ready?" He was dressed as a silver general from Montfort.

"As we'll ever be. Shade are you sure you can do this?" Arianna

"Yes. Don't worry I know where I'm taking you. The alcove is clear of anyone who is not an ally. Your general is there waiting for your arrival. Mare is going to need a hooded cape to hide the crown. Since it's cold there no one will think twice about a silver wearing a hooded cape over her fine tailored dress."

"Mare?"

She looked at her brother and her husband then nodded, "I'm ready."

* * *

Cesar square was already getting crowned with people. The bridge was gone but that didn't matter. No. everyone was going to witness this historic day. Too bad they didn't understand what was going to take place.

"General."

He turned just enough to see who was behind him, " Your majesty. I wasn't aware you could pass through stone."

"We didn't but that can be discussed later. What do you know?"

The entrance to the balcony is heavily guarded. three of your men to one of the other. None of the men know anything useful just to watch and react correctly."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning, if I don't give the order do nothing."

Mare asked "Won't the trader queen know?"

"To many people. she can't detect everyone nor can she try with this many minds all in one place."

* * *

Just as Elara stepped on the balcony Mare placed her hand on Cal's arm. "It's time."

Cal patted her hand. "General?"

The General gave a slight nod, "Everyone is in position."

"Mare, promise me if this goes wrong you will get back to Mountfort."

"You have my word."

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen of Norta, Thank you for joining us for this historic day. I would have hoped the traitor who…" The crowed stared to boo to the delight of the Queen. "… killed our dear king. would have been brought to justice before now. But I'm sure they will be dealt with fairly soon." Cheers erupted from the front of the crowd. "Without further ado let the coronation begin."

As Maven stepped foot on the balcony the large screen that was showing him to the crowd and those at home began to flicker then King Gergor was shown sitting on his polished thrown. "IS the Damn thing working. Oh Good. Queen Elara I promised you my decision for your troops desecrating my farm land and displacing several scores of my citizens."

"King Gergor… you must be mistaken…"

Gergor snapper, "Don't play games girl. You damn well know to which I speak. However it has been decided that Mountfort would not declare war…"

"Oh war between allies would…."

"…Solely on the act of one garrison of soldiers. However…." The screen changed to the moments before the King was Killed. And the entire Video was played. When King Gergor was shown again he stood up, "…For killing the king and using your ability to so you and your boy are enemies of my country."

"Gergor my dear perhaps I have another way." Arianna stepped out from behind the camera. "People of Norta you have been deceived by this false queen for far too long."

Elara tried to disappear into the castle only to have the door wall up with stone trapping her and Maven on the balcony.

"Your King signed a treaty with Mountfort that is common knowledge. That treaty only transfers to his son Prince Tiberius the six. Not to the youngest. Not to a snake who would watch his father be murdered by his own mother. The moment he is crown Mountfort will collect the debt it is owed."

"Come now your grace you forget something." The King of Ciron came into view, "It's not just a debt owed to you but to my county as well. but let's get back to something else. Lady Elara didn't just kill a king but she killed a queen… killed a member of _my_ family. As of this moment any county harboring this murderer will be considered an enemy and will be destroyed."

"Murderer." "She killed the royal family." "Where's the crown Prince?" Voices rose from the crowd. Anger rose. Yelling shouting.

* * *

Shade popped in just after the stone wall was erected. "Are you two ready?"

"Cal?"

"Lead the way. General keep the citizens safe."

They teleported a hall away from where the balcony was. "The stone bender will lower the wall when you're ready. I have to get back to Mountfort. I'll be back in a moment."

"Shade?"

"Mare. Do what you must but I have orders." Then he was gone.

"Do I want to know?"

"Cal, I can think of one person who could give my brother an order and he would listen to." And that was the father of the bride he was hoping to marry.

* * *

Changing into an uniform that had been placed for him Cal nodded to the stone bender. He could hear shouting from outside. Hear Maven and his mother in a heated augment both discovering that their abilities weren't working. "Open the door just above the waist."

The Man nodded, "As you wish your grace."

A hush fell over the crowd as the door began to open And Cal stood proudly in its center. "Having trouble with your abilities? Pity. "

Mare came up to his side and lowered her hood reviling her crown of silver.

Elara made a move as to jump for the crown as she hissed,"My Crown!"

"No, my crown." Mare smiled as Elara stood still twitching from a jolt of electric current. "My dear I believe you have an announcement."

Cal stood watching Elara for a moment and making a silent promise to himself to never truly piss his wife off, "Guards, apprehend these two traitors. " Cal nodded again to lower the rest of the door. As he stepped back onto the balcony the screen changed to him, "People of Norta." Cal froze. "Giving orders was one thing … this… "You now know the truth. I did not kill my father. Nor did I wish to become King in this manner. However the choices of others leave me no choice. As such as of this moment Norta will know peace."

Maven tried to pull away from the guards as he screamed "Are you mad brother. We are at war!"

"My queen?"

Mare smiled as she gave Maven enough of a jolt for him to wet himself, "Before coming here a treaty was reached with all those involved in the war. As of the moment of Tiberius's crowning the War will cease. No more will children be sent off to die in a war that should never have begun."

Taking his father's crown from the ground where maven had fell and placed it on his own head. "General Marcus please take lady Elara and her supporters to the dungeons."

"What about…" Mare glared down at her feet, "… him?"

"His room should be cleared of all material that can catch fire. For the moment he can stay there. A stone door will replace the current one and only windows that he cannot climb out of should remain."

General Marcus smiled, "It will be done."


	11. Chapter 11

Taking Mare's hand in his he could feel the tremor. This had gone too smoothly. Then they walked back into the room adjacent to the balcony and he saw what he hadn't noticed before… his father's blood still soaked into the floor. No that couldn't be right. This couldn't be that room it…

It wasn't yet.

"Mare?"

She saw the blood stain. The silver blood stain. "Let's go find a room or something where your guards can find you." When he didn't move, "Cal? It's not your father's blood."

"Yes it is. The tiles… are from that room." He shook his head, "My father's body. what happen to it." He didn't say it anyone by name but a guard behind him cleared his throat to be acknowledged.

Once Cal turned to him the guard lowered his voice, "The late king was laid to rest in the catacombs. I accompanied the body myself."

Seeing Cal not in any condition to be talking to anyone for the moment Mare smiled, "Thank you. You will please see that these tiles be removed and placed with the kings body."

"You're majesty?"

Cal took a deep breath then tried to stay calm as he said, "She's your queen, please see to her request."

* * *

Mare raced after Cal down more hallways and corridors then she could count. Finally she yelled after him, "Cal wait up. I don't know the palace like you do." When he didn't stop she cursed herself then using a technique that the blood bender had showed her and sent a small charge into his feet. Not enough to hurt but enough for him to slow down. Nothing more than a cramp if she did it right.

He turned on her to pissed off to care. "I'm going to see the traitor and strangle him with me own hands."

She could see the redness in his hands… could almost see flames dancing in his eyes. It didn't matter she had to stop him. At least for the moment. At least till it was time to kill the bastard. "No, you're not." Electricity danced between her fingers.

"Don't challenge me, Mare. Don't."

She had see that look in his eyes once before. Seen it in the square when he had seen her. "His death needs to be public. You know this. _You're_ the one who told me it had to be public."

"He took the tiles that had our father's blood and moved them so he could walk… trample on them as he was crowned King."

She really didn't care what Cal did to the traitor. Really she didn't but not like this. Not when he wasn't thinking clearly and letting his emotions rule over rational thought. She hated more that she had to be the calm logical one. Just as she opened her mouth General Marcus came from the opposite direction. "Cal, behind you."

"Your majesty." He looked at Mare's crown then smiled, "Been a while since I seen that crown. Fitting that the little lightning girl should wear it."

Something was wrong his smile seemed to forced. Cal hadn't turned around yet so Mare tried to smile, "There is something you need to tell us."

"Not here." He nodded.

* * *

Cal took a deep breath and led them to the throne room, "Is this suitable?"

The general nodded once, "The high houses are outraged at Elera's betrayal. They all wish to have private meetings with you as soon as they can be arranged."

He didn't want to be anywhere near those people right now. Not until he had someone here that could tell if they were sincere or merely trying to keep favor with the crown. "Mare?"

"For appearances you should meet with them however I don't trust any of them to be alone with you."

"I agree."

Cal turned to his father's throne… his throne and tried to let go of his anger if just for a minute. "Fine I'll meet them after I find out who helped the two traitors."

Nodding again the General took a deep breath, "Abbot is already in the dungeon. I caught him trying to sneak out of the palace. But there is something you should know… There isn't a blood bender here at the moment or at least one that should be trusted. The one from the camp is already on her way."

The general hadn't said it but it was there just the same, "But."

"I think it best if you come see for yourself." The general looked sick. And not in a way that was at all natrual.

Cal's stomach rolled, "What is it?"

"The other prisoner from the arena…"

Now Mare snapped her attention to not the general but Cal, "Lucas? He was… no wait we didn't see him die. We just heard the shot. Cal… he wouldn't have . The bastard wouldn't have… Couldn't have."

It took a minute to really comprehend what Mare was telling him. "Show me."

* * *

They walked down a set of stairs that seems to go on forever. It was dark, damp and cold. Finally a wooden door and the general stopped, "Perhaps the lady should wait out here."

"Mare?" He could order her and she would follow after shocking him or he could ask her opinion since she was thinking more clearly then was for the moment.

"I'm coming in."

Cal froze in the door way blocking any chance of seeing around him. "Cal?"

"Mare, go up stairs. Find a healer… any healer and they are the only ones that should come down here."

Oh this was bad. Real bad. "I'll find one." then she raced up the stairs.

Cal waited until she far enough away that he didn't hear her footsteps any longer before taking a full step into the room. Lucas was there more or less. From the condition of the body… it was a good thing the man wasn't awake. "What did they do to him?"

"I don't want to know but I think a blood healer helped."

"A blood… they _heal_ they don't…" But he could see things outside the body that should be inside the flesh not hanging out of it. Bones that should be covered with muscles and skin. And what he assumed was an organ coming from the man's stomach. Not something he had seen… not even in battle. His stomached was in his throat as footsteps came rushing into the room and kept him from saying anything else.

"By the gods. Damn it Cal move."

"Clare?" What was she doing here. How was she here? Shade that must have been what he was doing.

"Mare said you needed a healer. I though Shade told you. Never mind …" She looked around at the tiny room. "Get him upstairs. A soft bed. And I mean soft."

"General I think we can get him up the steps." Then to Clare. "Can you save him?"

"I think I can. His heart is strong, but he's lost a lot of blood. Mare sent someone to fetch the other healer. The one that she knows."

* * *

Cal stumbled into the throne room looking three shades paler then he should have. Then He saw not just Mare but her family, Queen Arianna, Kyle and several other people who he didn't have names for. Focusing on breathing he caught Mare's eye.

"Cal?" She rushed over to him , Here sit. She led him to his throne. "What happen?"

"Clare is a blood healer?" It was the only reasonable thing that he could say right now.

Mare looked into his eyes. Too glassy. Too wet. "Sort of. The healer from Montfort is here as well. Shade took her to wherever Clare is." She waited until he let out a breath, "Arianna came to help you set up your court."

He tried to smile and felt his stomach in his throat and swallowed hard. "Thank you."

Slowly Arianna came up to him and softly touched his face. "Oh dear. No you shouldn't have seen that." Slowly Cal shut his eyes, "I won't make him un-see it but it will feel like a memory from long ago. Better for him that way. Best if he doesn't think too much until we know everything that needs to be known."

"Thank you." Mare looked back at Cal who didn't show signs of waking, "How long will he be out for?"

"A few minutes. Enough time to get some things taken care of so he won't need to."

"Things?"

"My dear. You are Queen however a proper celebration is in order. As a royal you must keep up appearances. Now,your father is going to see my blood healer as soon as it can be arranged. And your brothers will make fine guards for you. Well not Shade of course. Then I need to meet with the high houses, I'm assuming before they get anywhere near either Cal or yourself?"

Smiling Mare asked, not about the other preparation but to her brothers, "You don't want all three in your palace."

"Oh my no. I don't want to be the one finding brides for them. They are very…"

"Troublesome?"

"Yes that is a good word. Here we will leave the king under your mothers watch and we queens will do the important things." She turned to the others that had came with her, "Please see that the King is not disturbed until I return."

"Mom?"

"Go, I can watch my son-in-law sleep for a few minutes but I don't want to be the only one here when he wakes. Last time I checked I'm not fire proof."

"Oh gees. He's not going to…" Mare Paused. _Would he if he woke startled and not thinking_? "I'll be back before he wakes."

"I don't know the palace that well. I'm afraid." She linked her arm with Arianna's as they left the throne room.

"Quite all right my dear. We just need a room close to this one. Easier for people to find you."

* * *

Cal let his eyes flutter open. He remembered everything yet… somehow he was less disturbed by it. Then he focused on who was sitting next to him. "Mare?"

She took a deep breath, "We have a problem."

"Only one?"

"Arianna want to find out what the bastard knows."

The bastard. Maven. "I don't see why she shouldn't as long as I know what she finds out."

"I already told her that she could."

Then why bother telling me? "And the problem is?"

"After leaving the room… cell… She's locked up in a room and refuses to speak to anyone."

That got him to his feet, "If he did anything to …."

"She's not harmed. She found out something… Clare says she's distressed but not harmed. She also went to make sure he was still alive." A long pause then in a whisper, "Clare has asked not to be the one seeing him till her mother is done."

"You know how her ability works. You've seen it…"

"I've seen it more than once. I don't think Clare has… really except for seeing them control people I don't know what happens when they do… whatever it is that Arianna is doing."

"It's not pretty to watch and from what I know it's painful. A suitable punishment for the likes of him."

A tap on the throne room door then Shade blinked in, "Arianna is ready to speak to the both of you. I also brought Gergor. He's the only one that could calm her."

Cal sat up trying to adjust himself to look more appropriate for the meeting, "Are you planning to bring anyone else here?"

"No, but I could take a few troublesome people somewhere. I doubt they could find their way back."

"No thank you. They shouldn't become some else's problem. When your mother in law is ready I'll speak to her."


	12. Chapter 12

Arianna padded into the throne room still hugging herself. Gergor was beside her one hand at the small of her back gliding her into this private meeting. She took a jagged breath as to hold her tears back. Her lower lip quivers, "I want to much to be mad but I feel too much."

Carefully Cal got up from not the throne but a chair that been brought in along with it's table. "Arianna, please come sit. We'll talk when you're ready."

She closed her eyes then shook her head, "Aunt Arianna. If you're mother were here you would have been calling me that since birth."

Rubbing the back of his neck he tried to smile, "I never had an aunt before."

Helping Arianna to her seat Gergor shook his head, "Perhaps we should talk of simple things for the moment."

She sniffled, "No, This needs said. And the sooner the better I'm afraid." She waited till her husband nodded then looked at Cal straight in the eye, "This wasn't your brother's doing. He didn't have a choice."

"He…"

"I didn't think the monster would use her own son like that. Hurt him. He … if he didn't do what she wanted… act the way she wanted… It was bad. I haven't began to undo everything… Really I've only did a light probe."

Cal leaned forward and took her hands, "Can what Elara did be undone?"

"I can. I have the skill and the power to do it…"

"But."

"It will be painful to him. She didn't want her work undone."

Cal turn his head slightly, "Mare what do you think?" He hoped she would be able to say the words that he couldn't. The words that would save this queen but condemn his brother.

Mare looked at her hands unwilling to look at anyone, "I think if it's a risk to Arianna then it shouldn't be attempted."

Sniffling she caught herself, "Oh I'm fine dear. I wasn't prepared for what I would find. I wasn't expecting that."

'My dear are you sure? You don't use this skill often. It would kill me if…"

"I'm fine. I promise if I was at risk I wouldn't be so willing to help. A few tears is nothing. Though I don't think everything should be told to the public."

Cal nodded, "Agreed. So many are calling for blood over Elara I don't want them to start hunting those with a similar ability."

"The day of the judgment I should tell the people some of what I uncovered."

"How long will you need?"

"A few days? A few weeks? I don't know. There are so many years of false memories and pain that has inflected. I won't know till I'm done. But I do know is that he won't tolerate more than a hour or two at most. His mind is too frail."

"My brother frail?" Impossible.

"From the years of what had been done, yes. Hosestly Kyle could have killed him without trying and he … Well he barely has any ability with the mind."

Gergor sat back in his chair, "If you're going to do this I won't stop either of you however… Since Cal doesn't know firsthand what he is asking …" He locked hard eyes with Cal, "You should watch."

"Gergor."

"Not now my dear. this isn't about Maven or Elara. This is about a king knowing what those with your similar abilities can do and how to use them accordingly."

"I agree. I have limited experiences with this … at least with what you're suggesting. As A king I need to know what is being done and when it's the best course for punishment or in this case healing."

Slowly Arianna got to her feet. "If you'll excuse me I need to prepare. As my darling husband has pointed out it's been a long time since I have exercised this ability."

Cal nodded then waited until she slipped out of the room, "Is she really going to be alright?"

"Eventually. She's distressed over what Elara did… and to member of her own family. Her son at that. She wasn't prepared for what she found… now she is."

* * *

It was late evening when Arianna had requested him to come to his brother's room. She was waiting in the corridor making small talk to the sentry, "Your grace."

"Aunt Arianna." She shook her head then turned to the guard, "You would think I wouldn't have to tell someone to call me aunt… I bet if I told you to you would without a second thought."

"The guard gave his king a sideways gland and saw the tiny nod and smile, "Ah, I would your grace."

"She blew out a breath, "It must be a Norta thing. I will have everyone properly trained before I leave."

"Trained?"

"Yes my earnest nephew trained. I will have you trained to call me aunt and I will have your staff not so stiff around me. Now should we begin?"

She seemed in a good mood compared to how he had seen her just a few hours ago. "I think we should." then to the guard, "A door please?"

A small opening first then after making sure Maven wasn't causing trouble he opened the door exposing Maven laying on his bed…. well his new stone bed that he couldn't try to use as a weapon. A single fireproof blanket covering him. His eyes staring at the door then… Cal watched as his brothers body jerked once and he knew in that moment Arianna had him.

He watched her circle the stone bed. Once … twice … half way around a third she took a seat near his back. Then she looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

Was he? He had to be. If his brother was really guilty then he needed to know the extent of his treachery. But if he wasn't… then he shouldn't be punished for what his mother had done. "I am."

Nodding once she combed her fingers through his hair, "He should have a soft bed and pillow after this. Even if he wakes he won't have the strength to do more then lay still."

"I'll see to it."

One more nod then he watched his brother's body contort in way that wasn't natural… couldn't be natural. Then a blood curdling scream poured out of his brother's throat. There was nothing he could do now not for his brother… not for Arianna who despite says she was a whisper … was much… much more.

When the screaming stopped Arianna reached her hand out to him, "Here. let him know you're here."

He crept over to the bed and took his brothers hand. Fingers as cold as ice and not even a flicker in his eyes. His breathing much to erratic to be healthy.

Then slowly Maven's body began to relax as Arianna sat back. "He loves you Cal. Even knowing he hurt you… he loves you." She sniffled once.

"Are you ok?"'

"I'm fine physically. She … I'm not sure if you'll understand but for every memory that she forced him to have… Not suggested but _forced_ … she attached pain. Terrible pain scared him to do what she asked without question… or mostly." She shook her head, "I've never seen anything like this. And I'm only to the recent memories… the further back I go… Soon he will fear when I come in here… fear anyone coming here."

"He's…"

"Aware of what I'm doing but is powerless to stop it."

"Thank you for this." He gave a pointed nod to his brother , "And for teaching me what you can about what you're doing."

"He needs rest now."

* * *

Nearly a week later Cal entered his brother's room. Arianna had said she had done all that she could without doing permanent damage. She didn't know if it would be enough for him to rebuild his life but it was the best she could do…

At least with the high houses demanding the executions of the traitors. Not when He couldn't move on and start rebuilding the structures of Norta's government and lives for it's citizens.

Maven was asleep just as the guard had told him… This last section of what Arianna had been doing had taken more out of both of them… More so from Maven. Even so... He didn't want to do this to him. He and Mare had pieced a plan together so Elara would be solely to blame but wouldn't allow Maven to be unsupervised for the foreseeable future . He just had to play this part and deceive his brother enough to believe he would die at first light… and that death would be worse than how he felt right now.

His heart sank… in order to fool the entire country he had to make Maven believe this… He had to. "Wake up."

Maven's eyes barely opened as he whimpered from the pain of sound reaching his ears. "Cal?" His voice was rough from the screaming.

"I thought we should discuss tomorrow since you gave me _that_ curiously in the arena."

"I-" He remembered everything his true memories and the ones that had been created for him. He tried to push up from the … stone… bed and could barely more, "-I didn't… You have to know that… you have to."

Cal took a step closer knowing guard was listing for any signs of trouble. "What I know is that that I have video of your treachery. I have witness to you manipulating people both red and silver to gain the crown. And I have a country screaming for you death."

"The … the one that was in my head she told you… I …"

"You can grovel tomorrow. Before you die." He turned to the door knowing he could no longer keep his face as hard at stone…

"Cal wait…please…"

He could hear the fear in his brothers voice and his heart hart because of it. "After your mother is dead you will have a death worthy of your crimes."

Maven tied to get out of bed… to tired to move much but he had to… he tumbled to the ground in vain, "I'll kill her … if you want me to... but please listen."

"Kill her… _You_? She killed both my parents… I think I've more then earned the right to kill her." He stormed from the door hearing Maven's cries as the stone door closed behind him.

* * *

Once the door was closed he sagged against the wall.

"Your majesty?"

He looked up at the guard he forgot his name but it was the only guard that Arianna had trusted enough to let her do what she needed. "If you have something to say , say it."

"If I hadn't been standing here the past week… I would have believed your performance."

"Thank you… but I need _him_ to believe it."

"He will." The guard got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "I could ask him what he wants for his last meal? Or a blank to warm himself with for his last night."

Cal smiled, "Whatever he needs just as long as he thinks he's not going to live much longer."

"I'll see to it. and if I might ask…"

"Go on."

"Why go through this little performance?"

"Watch the stage tomorrow and you'll understand."

* * *

For a long time Maven laid on the cold floor. The woman… the whisper… singer … it didn't matter what she was… she had lied to him. She said she would tell Cal the truth… make him understand. It didn't matter his brother never listened… not the times when he had warned him about Elara. Not the times when he tried to get his attention so he could see what was going on. Cal never listened… never cared about him, only his own agenda.

It hurt to move but the bed… bench… was warmer then the floor. Would his brother ever know _why_ he had chosen the arena? Would he ever realize that he had hoped somehow they would escape. Hoped but had done everything Elara had asked to make it nearly impossible.

The door opened to the guard. The stone bender that was no nonsense. "I'm quite harmless. My brother made sure of that."

The guard slid a stone near him then used his powers to bend it into a black cuff. "Hold out your arm."

Even with it not touching him he knew what this was. A silence stone. He wouldn't even be given a chance to defend himself. None. He took a breath and held out his hand and tried not to flinch when the stone rested on his flesh.

"Now, I have authority to give you just about anything for the night… seeing you won't be around long enough to need anything after wards."

"Anything?"

"Anything you can't harm yourself with. Wouldn't want to ruins the Kings fun tomorrow."

Food would be welcome, as would a blanket, but he asked, "Paper and pencil that's all."

"Food?"

"Why, I won't starve to death before morning."

The guard shrugged but left the room.

A short time later a stone tray that could be manipulated from the door landed on the bed. Pens, paper, an envelope and a steak dinner with a stone goblet of red wine.

A simple courtesy sure, but it was nice that he wouldn't' spend the next few hours thinking of his empty stomach or how many ways Cal could choose to kill him.

Regaining enough strength he slipped over to the door. There was small opening just big enough to stick his hand out if he didn't think the stone bender would cut it off. "Guard?"

"What do you want?"

A simple choice, "After my death can you give this to the king?' He held the envelope up to the opening, "May with my death he find solace."

Taking the letter he closed up the opening.

* * *

Just before dawn another guard opened the cell, "It's time to die trader."

He didn't put up a fight. Neither had his brother. Instead he looked at his hands… shaking with fear. "I'm ready."

His uniform from the practice arena was tossed to him. "Put that on we don't have all day."

* * *

Cal stood in the center of the stage. The stage had been built last night in preparation for today. The streets would be crowned with both red and silver he knew this. Just as he knew those who couldn't be here would watch it on the screens. Mare would come up with Arianna after Elara was dead. Then the rest of the act would be carried out. This part was simple. He had both a blood bender and ice bender close by, they would assist with the death of the woman who had killed his father, but the final blow would be his.

This part was easy… He took a deep breath and watched the crowds begin to fill the streets. Watched as people swarmed together in windows and doors all trying to get a good look.

Gergor was in the palace watching on the screens. He would cut in when it was all over to assure the debt to the country had been satisfied. The room he was in looked like his own palace so it should work.

Yes this was the easy part… the hard part? Figuring out what to do with Maven. Maybe Mare would have a solution after all most of this had been her idea. He couldn't pardon Maven unless they made sure the reason why was the truth. And they couldn't kill him based on the actions of his mother. Well he could but he would never forgive himself if he did.

Looking up the screen showed the live feed of his prisoners being led… or in Elera's case dragged to the stage. His hand drifted to his sword. the same sword that had been used to kill his father and after today the one that would be nothing more than a memory. he gave a nod to his two helpers … or guards. The ice bender would freeze her so that she couldn't move and the blood bender would keep the blood from splashing everywhere.

At the final step Elara was tossed to the floor of the stage at the cheering of the crowds. Standing over her he smiled at the gag in her mouth. Then smiled again at the bracelet made of the silent stone around her wrist. "Elara Merandus, You stand accused of murder of the My Father King Tiberias the sixth and his wife Queen Coriane Jacos. Before you face your judgment is there any who wish to speak on her behalf?" Not that he expected anyone to say anything but he had wanted her to know that she was condemned by everyone including her own son. "Very well. Bring the other one up here to watch. The same way he watch my father die."

He watched Maven tremble but he still wore an arrogant smirk on his face. Pointing the tip of his sword he smiled, "Your death won't be so easy." He turned Elara shivered once just before his blade sliced through her throat. He watched her head fall then roll once before stopping. "Take that away."

For a moment he listened to the way the crowed was screaming with excitement and his stomach turned. "Kneel Maven." When he didn't the guard forced him to his knees, "It pains me to do this."

"No brother it doesn't, but it will."

That he didn't expect but he still turned to the crowd, "People of Norta hear me."

The crowd slowly started to quiet down. Then a voice, "Stop!"

Mare. Right on cue. She was bundled in a blue dress and matching hooded cloak. She looked beautiful. She looked deadly. "Ah my queen have you decided to speak to your subjects?"

She pulled away her hood to a collective gasp from the crowd. Mummers of the lightning princess were just barely heard, "Queen Arianna of Montfort has uncovered some things that need to be made public before dealing with him." She looked over her shoulder her eyes held a fury that no one could match even if they tried.

"Very well, your grace will you tell me what you uncovered."

Arianna nodded, "People of Norta you do not know me but I tell you now even the best whispers are nothing compared to me. Do not take my words lightly." She nodded to Cal and gave a smile that very few could see, " Elara Merandus is solely responsible for the death of your king and kinsmen. If you need video evidence of her treachery it can be made available."

Again he pointed his now bloody sword at Maven, "Are you saying the video of him taking credit for the lives lost at the Hall was faked?"

She brought herself to her full height, "No. It was no fake. However after _pulling_ his memories out I found evidence that Elara made him… in a sense… the same way she made others do her bidding." She gave Maven a sideways glance, "His mind is not as strong as yours. He couldn't fight her not for a second."

"Very well. I will review your evidence. Guards take him to his cell until I decide what to do with him."

Just before stepping off the stage the screen showed King Gergor sitting on "his" thrown. "After reviewing what my wife has shared, Montfort is satisfied that the trader has been properly dealt with. We will celebrate the rebirth of Norta with at the reception that has been put on hold for far too long."

Cal nodded to the screen then took Mare's hand as he stormed into the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

They didn't speak until safely away from unwelcome ears. "That went well."

Cal just glared at her, "Yeah so well, You didn't see Maven's eyes." He only hoped when this was all over he and brother could talk not as a king to his prisoner but as brothers.

Softly she kissed his lips, "He'll forgive you for last night."

He snorted, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because Arianna said he can be reasoned with." She paused, "I had Shade put the real bed back into the room."

"Good he needs the rest." He closed his eyes, " Arianna said there was video that shows she was telling the truth…"

"Sort of… any who wish to see can but they would have to go through her."

"So… she would …"

"They would remember seeing the video. However I doubt anyone is going to ask."

* * *

The guards more or less dragged him into the palace… Once near the corridor where his cell was came to abrupt stop. "Queen Arianna." Then bowed their heads respectfully as they forced him to his knees. Something popped as they did. He would not let them see that it can caused him pain.

Looking up he saw the whisper who had helped him. Then again if she was a queen she could be doing it for her own ambitions.

Arianna glanced over her should. "You… Sentinel Viper is it?"

The man rushed over to her , "You're grace?"

"Take this man back to his cell. The others are forbade to go any further."

Maven looked at the two men who were looking paler then they should be. Served them right he thought. Then Arianna continued to speak he voice full of hot anger.

"Your king will be told about the miss treatment of his prisoner." Then she push past the guards breaking their hold on his arms.

The Sentinel waited until the other guards had fled before kneeling down before his fallen prince, "Can you walk?"

"Some, maybe."

He shook his head then helped Maven up from the floor, "I'll help you this _one_ time."

"Why would you do that?"

"You're still the prince until I hear otherwise." Looking ahead and seeing a guard, "Hay, give a hand with him."

The guard slid over, "Oh so we meet again."

The stone bender from last night how wonderful. "Guess I get to live a short time longer."

The stone bender shrugged not really interested, "I suppose. Not really my concern."

Maven turned his head to see the man but it was the door… a real door not a stone wall… that caught his attention. "What's going on?"

"Wasn't expecting you to return."

* * *

The moment he was sure everyone who should be in palace Cal made his way up to Maven's room. Mare stayed just a few feet away from him making sure there were no cameras lurking about. Coming to the door he saw not only the stone bender but Sentinel Viper. "I wasn't aware you were back in the palace, Sentinel Viper."

He gave an awkward smile, "Just returned today, by orders of the queen?"

"What queen?" If it had been from Elara he would send this man back to wherever he had been before… regardless of how well he knew him.

He gave a pointed look behind his king and to Mare who was doing her best impression of looking completely innocent that she possibly could. "Any more surprises I should know about."

"The rest of your men are also assigned to the place until you decide what to do with them." She shrugged, "You've been busy with other things."

"Stay here. And we will discuss moving troops after I'm done here."

Shit. She didn't understand the first thing about troop movements… and yet she was moving his men… a deep breath, "Of course."

Turning back to the door he asked, "His trip back here was uneventful?"

"The Montfort queen wasn't happy with those who brought him up. He favoring his right leg a lot. I already sent for the healer. He wasn't able to put weight on it Not sure what happen since he _did_ walk himself to the stage."

"Wonderful. Other then the healer I don't want to be disturbed."

* * *

He expected to see his brother resting on the bed not on the floor pressed up into a corner… then again from his brother's point of view he was waiting to find out when he was going to die… Maven didn't lift his head from his arms that had been wrapped around his left knee… didn't make a move like he was even awake. Taking a seat on the floor next to him Cal softly whispered, "Maven?"

Slowly he brought his head up… after seeing who was calling him he let it drop, "Floors are not places for Kings."

"Neither are they places for princes."

Maven laid his head on the side and didn't see a pissed off King here to condemn him but a wary brother not sure on how to proceed. "You seen …"

Cal raised a single finger to stop him, "I knew a week ago."

 _A week ago_? "You Knew? But…" He didn't have energy to really yell or be mad for that matter, "… Last night?"

"I needed you believe that I condemned you …"

Closing his eyes and not daring to hope, "So the people would believe the whisper?"

"That about sums it up."

A bit more hope, "What do we do now?"

"First we're getting you off the floor then someone is going to look at your leg. What happen the guards were a little vague?"

"Apparently I didn't kneel before the queen fast enough. "

"And?"

"I don't know." Trying to bend his knee he wasn't too shocked when he couldn't, "I'm going to need some help getting up."

Helping his brother into the bed then adjusting the single blanket Cal took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You're body is weak from what Arianna has been trying to undo for the past week. According to her you shouldn't be walking around more then you need to."

"Good to know." He leaned over not really to get closer to his brother but to see into the hall. "You have a shadow."

"Mare?" It was a good possibility since he knew she was out there.

"Hard to say. She's getting better with her ability. I didn't know she could "zap" someone from inside their own body."

"Yes I know. She's a fast study." A breath then, "There are no cameras in here not after last night."

"I wasn't aware of cameras _before_ last night."

"Mare was."

"Mare was what?" She took a single step into the room still giving the illusion of privacy.

Cal looked over his shoulder then turned back to his brother, "As you said my shadow."

A half hearted laugh, "She'll stop about the time you want an heir."

"First off I'm not your shadow. I'm making sure the cameras are disabled and stay disabled. " She came over to the bed, "And secondly we have much too much to do before thinking about heirs. This isn't going to be awkward is it… me being married to Cal?"

"Why would it? The two of you complement each other and truthfully I would rather have it him that gets zapped if you're accidently startled. Once is more than enough for me"

Mare shrugged, "Now are we going to discuss what happens now or wait till Arianna has the ball planned out?"

"What ball?"

Since both asked she rolled her eyes, "Apparently there are some rules for a royal marries. And we broke several of them. So Arianna is hosting a ball here for the high born can celebrate properly. And be appeased or some such nonsense since I don't give a damn about the whole lot of them."

Cal groaned , "If we have a ball I'll be pulled away and have to talk to all the matriarchs of all of the families."

"Better you then me brother, most of them are beyond cranky."

"Which is why Arianna is going to be making her rounds around the room and greeting the guest as they come in. The guards have already been instructed to follow her order for that one night."

"Fine. You're dealing with the ones she approves of." The thought of her killing the ones that we're was a real possibility now. A welcomed possibility but not during the ball.

She gave Cal a small shove, "They want to talk to you not me. But I'll join you for those discussion. Oh and I've decided I'm coloring my hair either. Let them get a good look at me."

Maven Squirmed for minute not really caring for where this conversation was heading. Not when he thought Mare had a good point. So he flexed his wrist and rubbed the cuff, "Any chance of getting this off."

Cal and Mare exchanged looks, "None."

Alright find he didn't think he could get everything he wanted. "Can I know why?"

" Arianna said your mind is weak. It wouldn't be hard for anyone with abilities of the mind to make you do something to either kill you or use you to get to Cal."

"Meaning."

Cal shifted his weight, "Meaning is everything you do is going to be judged. The silvers are waiting for justification to kill you. So…"

He mumbled just above a whisper"… So I'm a prisoner in a gilded cage."

"You can have anything as long as it's not a weapon. You can roam the palace but guards will follow you at all times."

"For how long?" He gave his brother a good look. No not his brother the king.

"Till you can convince me, Kyle and the queen of Montfort that you're not a threat. I know what you did and why, however there was sometimes you acted on your own as well. Those times aren't enough to warrant your death but is enough for me to be cautious."

"I understand. So will I be permitted at the ball?"

There was a bitterness there but it was the disappointment under the words that weighed on Cal's mind, "If you think it will be entertaining."

"I have an Idea."

Two weeks since she started saying things like that and he already knew it meant she was going to turn something upside down. Most likely his way of thinking, "Mare, is this ides something relevant?"

"My ideas are always relevant if you listen to the whole thing instead of the first sentence."

"I would let you finish the first sentence if you don't zap me. Which I have asked several times for you not to do." He looked her straight in the eye then… "Ow." That because the shock was right between his shoulder blades.

Maven smiled, "Yes so much better that you married her. I see that now. So Much better."

Cal rolled his eyes, "Fine, what is your grand idea?"

"Maven gets married."

Ok so not a dumb idea. At least not completely. "Too?"

"Well I have two suggestions one is Evengeline…"

"No most certainly not." That not from Cal but Maven.

"Maven?"

"No, I'd rather be in the dungeon then married to her. Beside she would kill me in a second if she could get to you… to marry you that is. Of course she would also have to kill Mare to do it."

"Alright not her." Cal nodded, "Who else?" And he would keep in that in mind when deciding on what to do with her.

"My sister Gisa."

Closing his eyes Maven asked, "You want me to marry your sister…"

"We need a way to keep the high houses happy and not wanting to kill you. My sister is well the sister of the queen and not someone any in Norta would bother because I would kill them."

"Cal?"

"Oh she would. I completely agree that she would."

"What else?"

"Our brother Shade is betrothed to the crown princess of Montfort."

"And because of that marriage harming her would bring an ally to destroy Norta."

"Exactly. I don't think Norta's high houses would want to start a war with Montfort or with me."

Cal took her hand and smiled, "They wouldn't be starting a war with you darling it would be with the crown."

"And with the reds." Mare reminded him.

"True" Cal shrugged, "I don't like it but it's reasonable _if_ she's willing."

Maven pressed himself back against the wall, "So I really don't have a say in this do I?"

A tap on the door, then "Sorry I'm late I was helping the Montfort healer."

Cal turned slightly to the door. Not a healer he knew off hand, "And you're name is…"

"Charise, Blood healer from Ciron. The King sent me personally. Something about not trusting the ones here?"

"Mare?"

"Oh I forgot but I didn't think she would be here this soon. The guards came with?"

"No, your grace they're a day behind."

"Mare?"

"Not now Cal you have too much to worry about." Then back to Charise, "The prince hurt his leg. He will be needed at the ball tomorrow night." She got up and gave Cal a kiss on his cheek, "You should calm down before we discuss things."

* * *

Rounding into what was considered her work room Mare paused seeing her mother, Clare and Arianna sitting around a table laughing. "What's going on?"

Her mom patted a seat for her, "I was just telling Shade's bride to be some stories."

Clare gave her a wicked smile, "Yes they will be good blackmail when he gets too stubborn about something. I can say do you remember that time when…"

"Ok I just don't want any part of it."

"Mare?" both her mother and Arianna looked at her worried.

"Oh gees mom, I have more things to take care of then wondering what my older brother is doing." At least now that she knew he was safe and getting married. Hopefully his bride could keep him out of trouble as well.

"But you have something on your mind."

Since Arianna was looking right at her she knew she had found out all that she needed to know. "I need the help of the three of you."

"In?" Her mother leaned forward.

"I need Gisa to marry Maven."

"You want your sister, my _youngest_ to marry a man who helped kill the king and tried to kill you?"

Arianna sat back in her chair, "It's practical. And Maven didn't help he was an unwilling partner. Thou before the wedding I recommend finishing what I started. I would feel better knowing that there is no long term problems that will come up from this."

"After the ball, I'll let Cal know. Maven won't be happy about it but for the safety of the country he doesn't have much of a choice. At least not when it comes to that."

"In that case, I'll go find Shade. I bet he would know where he stashed his sister far better than any of the staff." Clare pushed away from her chair then hesitated, "Is he going to give me problems, I mean he was so very riled up when I wanted to speak to her before."

"Tell my son he will bring his sister if he wants my blessing to marry you."

"Oh yes daughter you do need his mother's blessing. It would be no good if you didn't."

Gisa was still working a piece of fabric when Shade blinked her in. "Just for the record I'm still against this."

"Against what darling?"

Shade narrowed his eyes, "Leaving the four of you alone. A man can get into trouble when the women of his family start to agree on things."

Mare crossed her eyes, "Oh shoo, this is woman only."

Gisa looked up and sighed, "Is it alright if I finish this while we talk… I would like to add it to the dress for the ball. Especially now that my hand is properly healed."

Mare nodded, "Gisa I have an offer for you. You don't have to say yes but I would like you to consider it."

She stopped her fiddle with the small square of silk and asked, "Are you asking as the queen or my sister?"

"I'm asking as whatever one you'll listen to."

She sat back in a chair that had been left for her. "Since queens don't ask I will have a conversation with my sister."

"Fair enough." Mare took a deep breath, "How would you like your own store to do with whatever you want?"

"Mare?" Excitement lit her eyes, "I've dreamt of that my whole life. You know that."

"I do. For considering what I propose I will give you a store in Summerton."

"That seems a little much to just consider something."

"Because it's a big something."

"And what do I get for accepting?"

Leave it to her sister to bargain for something more, "A shop here."

"Oh wow. Two shops. So I can be open all year. Mare what is it?"

"Marry Maven."

She dropped her needles, "Prince Maven. It is prince right or…"

"Yes prince Maven."

"Why are you wanting me to marry him?"

A simple question. "First because you are my sister It's now my job to find you a match. If not Maven it would be another silver. And second it would give people less cause to go after him or use him to get to Cal."

"When do you need an answer?"

"I would like to announce the engagement at the ball."

Gisa stood up, "In that case I would like to speak to him. If he can agree to a few things I'll accept."

* * *

 **R &R always welcome  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Out of all the crazy hair brain schemes Mare could come up with. Why this one? No doubt her husband the _king_ had something to do with it. She muttered to herself as stomping up to Maven's room… _cell_ … whatever they were calling it.

Looking at what she thought of as a guard she paused, "I need to speak to prince Maven, can you please point me in the right direction?"

"And you are?"

"The sister to Queen Mare."

The guard closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then turned her to face a wooden door. "You may enter."

Through her muttering she found the royal apartment by her herself, "Thank you." Then she entered. He should have been in here. Her eyes scanned the bare room. A single large bed. A single sheet. A doorway without a door and that was it. Two small windows that barely letting any light in. "Um… Hello?" She called out. The Guard closed the door behind her. When no one answered she took a few steps further into the room.

Just as he had placed his head under the spray of warm water he heard someone call out. Turning the water off he tied a single white towel around his middle and placed the second around his shoulders before seeing who had entered. Of course the guard could have checked to see if he was decent before allowing the girl to come in… actually he _should have_ checked. Perhaps he would tell Cal… then again probably not. Let him figure out his own guards now that he _was_ king.

The bitterness surprised him. He had no reason to be bitter. He loved his brother, besides he didn't want the crown to begin with. Elara. Something still left from her. Maybe after the ball he could see if the Montfort queen could do something about what was left even if that meant pain.

Slipping out of bathroom the girl shrieked and turned with embarrassment.

"I called out"

Shuffling over to the closet he slipped into a pair of trouser that were not befitting a prince nor was the plain white shirt. But they were warmer than his practice outfit. Slipping back out he told her, "I Heard you. The guard didn't check to see what I was doing?"

She turned to watch him limp over to the bed. "Should he have?"

Maven nodded once, "You're Mare's sister?"

"I am." She looked around the room puzzled. "Shouldn't you have things in here?"

Choosing to ignore the question he asked, "What do you think of Mare's idea?"

"I'm sure your brother put her up to it."

He shook his head. "No but he agrees with her. Then again she shocked him until he agreed with her."

Gisa sat on the only chair available. Not much of a chair but rather a three legged stool with a back. "She used her ability on the king? That's…"

"No she used her ability on her husband. I doubt she would use it on him if he was in public. Still better him then me." He was cold and the fire didn't really warm the room as he would like but she was shivering. Taking his single blanket from the bed he held it out to her, "Here, it's not much but it's warm."

"Oh but…"

"I'm fine." It was a lie. "So… are you going to accept?"

"I want to know why I should. I know what's in it for me but what do you get out it?"

He held op a finger, "What _is_ in it for you?"

"Two stores that I can do whatever I want in them. Sell anything I want and keep all of the income. I'm sure there is something I'm missing but I'm sure to figure it out eventually."

"Ah." His heart sank. Mare didn't think her sister would say yes unless she compensated her… a lot. Just like paying a wager. "Truthfully I get nothing more then what you see. I may have the title of prince but I'm nothing more the a prisoner. So yes you do get something else that you weren't told. A husband that will never see your shops or have any say in what you do. Really the only time you would ever see me is if you came here… or my brother thought I could behave at some silly event."

"Mare didn't mention that." She mumbled.

"Of course not. And I bet she didn't tell you the reason she wants you to marry me either?

"No… she didn't."

"Your brother is betrothed to the crown princess of Montfort. It gives the silvers here one more reason not to kill me. Or at least that's what your sister thinks."

No that didn't sound right but she would have to talk to Mare. "And when they go to the summer palace?"

"I'll join them and have a room similar to this one."

She looked around the room again. No Cell there was nothing in here that said room. "If we marry I would be excepted…"

"Oh no. You would have an apartment I'm sure of it. Cal would never make you live in a room like this."

"I could request an apartment with two bedrooms or have you moved…"

"No. The guards need to be able to see what I'm doing or not doing. I'm thinking about taking up a hobby. Something safe like art or music."

"So…"

"It's up to you. I have no say either way and if I don't marry you I'm sure either Mare or Cal will find someone to agree to the terms."

Light caught something in her hair, "If you come back you shouldn't wear pins in your hair. I'm actually surprised the guard let you in with them." _Another thing to bring up to his brother._

Her hand covered the spot instantly, "Why?"

"They can used as a weapon."

"A hair pin." Doubt filled her voice.

It would no doubt get him in trouble but it was worth the risk. If anything it would get her to say no. Not that he didn't think she was pretty but she shouldn't marry him… no she deserved better. She deserved to marry someone who could be a husband in every way not just in name. "Would you like me to demonstrate."

Trusting that he would not harm her she took one out, "Please?"

Carefully taking from her he held it over the fire in the hearth until it glowed red. Then set it on a piece of paper that had been left from last night. It lit the moment the hot metal touch it.

A breath later the guard rushed in, "Step back, Maven."

"Oh it's my fault really he was showing me what not to do."

"It's fine Gisa." He put the now burning paper in the hearth, "I knew better but now you know all of it."

* * *

Storming back to where she had left her sister she yelled, "You could have told me!"

"Told you what?" Mare glanced up from the papers she was trying to figure out.

"That Maven… " She paused, "Is there cameras in here?"

"No. Now what about Maven?"

"He's little more than a glorified prisoner. I just got him trouble because of my hair pin. _A hair pin_."

"Today , yes Maven is a prisoner. For the sake of his life he can't look like a threat."

"So he gets to sit all day in a room that consist of a bed, a single pillow and a thin blanket. Oh I forgot a chair? " And where was the door to his bathroom? That was question she wasn't ready to ask. Not yet.

"Until Arianna is confident that nothing remains of the programming that Elara did remains. Yes. I don't like it either but marring you is the first step in him getting a life that he can live with. It may not be the life he dreamt of but it will be better then what it is right now."

"And if _Arianna_ can't be confident?"

"Then you will have a husband that you see when you feel like it as long as you don't tell anyone what he really does all day."

Gisa took a seat now to numb to stand, "How confident are you with her abilities."

"Very. So is Cal." Mare closed her eyes, "In truth she only stopped because of the people getting ready to riot over Elara not being dead yet."

"Will it hurt when she does… whatever she needs to."

"It will. Maven already knows how much pain is involved so does Cal if that matters."

"Is that why he's limping? From what she's doing or undoing?"

"Partly. Every part of his body hurts right now. Every time she goes deeper into his mind Maven's body responds not as it should but in a way that causes him the most pain. Elara did that to keep people from undoing what she did."

"By the gods. So you want me to accept… so…"

"He has something to look forward to. He needs hope right now the only thing he has to look forward to right now is hoping to live till the morning. We can't trust those who work in the palace not to kill him while he sleeps so he can't trust them either . It's a real mess right now. On top of everything else."

"Can't he … I mean his abilities."

"No. In that sense he's harmless. Word has already spread about his cuff made from a silence stone. It makes him look less like a treat to Cal but also makes him an easy target to those who want him dead."

For a moment Gisa sat there then sat up straight, "If I'm going to do this we are going to come to an agreement."

"Should I have Cal join us?"

"Yes, I think he should since it's his brother he should know the man better then you do. And I want to know exactly what I'm getting myself into before I agree to anything."

* * *

"Darling we have rooms for meetings." Cal smiled as he opened the door but stopped short when seeing Gisa in a chair watching him, "What's going on?"

"Gisa has something that we need to compromise on. I told her we will hear her out."

Well at least she wasn't making the decision for him. "Alright what's on your mind?"

She just looked at him, "You don't sound like a king."

"Good, because I don't want to be in here because I'm the _King_. Unless Mare is willing to discuss the troops that she moved and where she moved them from and how. Then I would be more than happy to be the king. Or we can discuss the guards from Ciron that I don't remember requesting to come here. And I know I didn't agree to half of things that are going on in the square including rebuilding the bridge."

Mare just smiled so sweetly, "Your men are fine. Most are here in the city doing the job of keeping the piece for the moment. As for where they came from I didn't ask the general. _He_ wanted the men here and I didn't see a problem with it." Then to her sister, "You get to deal with him as another brother instead of a king. Deal with it."

"Fine. First off if I choose to marry, Maven and I will share an apartment or suite. Two bedrooms."

"Reasonable, I'm guessing you talked to him."

Mare answered him, "She got him in trouble with his guard. You may have to sooth things out a bit."

Cal shrugged, "You get me in trouble with the guards so it must be a family trait. Then again the guards you are getting me in trouble with shouldn't be here… but I'm guessing we're not discussing that right now."

"I have not…." She paused then reconsidered, "… To my knowledge I did not get you in trouble with your men. You got yourself in trouble with them for not moving them here before I did."

Cal leaned on the edge of the round table and glared at his darling wife but chose to ask Gisa, "What else?"

"Until then he needs more then what is currently in his room."

"Once Arianna is done, I agree. Just because he won't be able to leave the palace does not mean he can't have his belonging back."

"I doubt a few pillows and blankets are going to do any harm." Gisa protested.

"You think not? What would stop him from hanging himself in the bathroom? Or someone trying to? The blanket he has right now would come apart if he tried. Pillows have a way of catching on fire especially when placed in the hearth to cause smoke. It can be a good diversion."

"He hasn't done any of that since you apprehended him." Gisa pointed out.

"True, but he hasn't be able to move much either. And the guards that are watching over him are from Montfort handpicked by their queen."

Mare sat back , "Arianna could try to finish today. She was almost done anyways."

Cal turned to her, "She also said he wouldn't withstand what needed to be done at one time. Actually I do recall her saying that the pain alone may kill him if she tried."

Yes she had heard that as well. "If Clare helps he might."

"Meaning?" _Oh this couldn't be good._

"Meaning, if Clare keeps in control of his body then Arianna can just take care of the mind. Shade was toying with the idea. It seems he wants Clare back in Montfort before Gisa and myself become such good friends with Clare. Or mom with Arianna. "

"If you can convince them… I'll be there to do whatever it is that I can."

* * *

Maven let his eyes open to a tap on the door. He didn't answer it before his brother walked in, "Cal? It's late?" The fact the sun had set hours ago was making this visits more disturbing.

"I know. Your bride is rather convincing when she wants to be."

"My… Gisa said _yes_?" Stubborn just like her sister. At least she was just a red instead of whatever mare was. Then again how could he be sure?

"She didn't say no."

"So why are you here?" His eyes closed once more. After all it was nighttime so it was reasonable to be going to sleep.

" Arianna is going to finish what she started."

Fear ran across his face. Fear of the pain he would have no control over. Fear that he might not survive. "I won't be at the ball if she does."

"We moved the ball to end of the week. This is more important." Cal took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Will you be staying?"

"I will so will Mare. We won't be much help. But we will be here."

"Not Mare. I don't want her here to see this."

"Maven?"

"Cal, don't make your wife watch this. She doesn't have the stomach for it." He saw she reacted when the reds had been interrogated and didn't want to know he had been the cause of that pain… not to her. Not when she was offering friendship as well as being an ally in saving his life.

"I'll tell her. She can go work with her sister on whatever it is that she's doing."

"You make a lousy husband. You should know what your wife is going to be doing and why. At least when you are asking her to go somewhere else."

"It's Mare… when I know what she's doing I wish I didn't."

"Why?"

"She is moving troops from all over. Relocating them. Demanding training for the ones currently serving. And all without consulting me on any of it. Me. The one person who has been trained to move troops."

"If you ended the war what do they need training for?"

"Apparently whatever general Marcus thinks they need. Oh and he is now my advisor to the military. Appointed by the queen."

Maven pressed his lips together so not to laugh. "Are you king or is she queen?"

"It's not funny."

Laughter bubbled over. "Come on it's a little funny."

Cal rolled his eyes and laughed a little bit, "Alright it's a little funny. I'll just be happy once things settle down. Oh and as soon as the weather breaks near the Choke _we_ will be going there to start Mare's project. Don't ask it will make her happy and keep her busy for next few years."

Another tap on the door, "Cal? Maven?"

"Clare. Is your mother coming?"

"She is. She needed a minute."

Cal stood up and squeezed Clare's shoulder, "Alright I'm going to wait for Mare outside."

Clare slid into the room and took a seat on the bed, "You had Cal laughing that's a good thing."

"We were discussing Mare's attempts to be helpful. Did she really move his troops without asking?" _or his input?_

"Ah. Yes she's is a little ambitious with some things but she has the mind set for a great queen."

Clara looked over to the door, "Oh good he convinced Mare not to be here. This is no place for her. Not this time."

"Does she look disappointed?"

"No, I think she understands more then he gives her credit for. Oh and mother just arrived." She turned back to Maven, "Last time. You have my word."

"Yeah. That what she said the time before." He gave a small smile that couldn't reach his face.

"Well you have the word of your brother and myself last time. No matter what happens."

"What if she can't finish?"

Clare locked eyes with him and nodded, "She will, I'm here now."

* * *

Arianna slipped into the room her hair pulled back into a tight braid, a look of determination on her face. "Mare and her sister will be back in an hour in case she is needed."

Cal nodded once not ready to question why mare would be needed. "Maven?"

"I'm ready." His voice didn't sound so sure.

Sitting next to Maven's back Arianna combed her fingers through his hair trying to give him some comfort. "Just try to relax your mind. The more you fight me the harder it will be on you."

* * *

Cal sat on the edge of the bed. His brother's fingers were already curling into fist as tears were begging to stream from his face… and Arianna had only started. Carefully he took his brother's hand making sure not to trap his fingers or anything that he didn't want broken in Maven's grasp. "Clare?"

"He's aware. Knowing you're here gives him some comfort." She looked down at him, "Just don't let go. He's more afraid of the pain then he is of this going wrong."

* * *

An hour later Clare screamed for the guard. She needed Cal out of the room in order to do what she could for Maven. The guard rushed in without a second thought, "Escort the king out of here. Now!"

"No!" Something was wrong he could feel it.

Mare slipped into the room hearing the commotion, "What's…" She saw Cal struggling with the guard not trying to use his ability but then again he could if the man didn't let him go. Her eyes glanced to Maven. Silver blood ran from his nose and mouth. "Cal?"

He ignored her and tried to reach Arianna once more, "Stop! You're killing him."

Pushing Cal out the way she let herself feel for small electrical pulses that the healers were working with her to recognize. She felt none. "Clare can you focus on his lungs."

"I…" his lungs were more important then the rest of him, "Yes."

Small little shocks where the heart should be… a breath later she felt what she had been looking for and let out the breath that she was holding. Taking Cal's arm and making sure the guard had him she lead him to the hall. "Cal?"

"Mare…" He glanced over at his brother just as Maven's back arched " … I…"

"We'll be just outside the door. I promise he will be fine." She tried to keep her voice as level as she could not knowing how much more Cal could handle right now. Or what would happen if Maven wasn't alright after tonight.

In the Hall Cal slid down the wall just outside the door unable to stand, "Mare?" His voice broke.

Kneeling down before him she took his hand. "A blood healer is on her way as is a red doctor in case there is something he can offer." She took a deep breath, "I promise he will be fine."

"I can't lose him. Not now. I thought I could kill him when I thought this whole mess was his doing… but I can't not now." A tear fell from his eye. "He's all I have left of my father. Just like Julian is-is for my mother." His voice hitched as he tried to catch his breath. "I Can't…"

Clare slipped out to the Hall her guard making sure no one entered that room until she or the queen said otherwise. "Mother is almost done." She sat down next to him hoping he would look at her, "Cal?" He turned his head to her. "There's not much a blood healer will be able to do for him. Not when the most of the pain isn't physical. But there are thing that she will have to do."

He only nodded.

"You're brother is going to need you for a few days. Two at most."

Shaking he got to his feet so the healer didn't see him looking upset, I'll do anything he needs."


	15. Chapter 15

Something wet rolled down his face bring him out of what he assumed was sleep. Papers crumbled near him. Slowly he let his eyes open. Not fully just enough to see what was next to him but he hoped it was a person who could either give him water for this throat that now felt beyond raw or something for pain. Painstakingly his vision cleared enough to see who was next to him other then the shape. Cal? He was reading something by candle light. "Cal?" His voice was much quieter then what he had wanted.

Laying the paper down on the floor Cal leaned over, "Rest Maven."

A pitcher of water sat on the stand next to the bed. It didn't matter if the table hadn't been here before, "Water?" He watched his brother put something in his hand. Didn't really care about what he was doing until he heard, "Take these."

Pills. Red doctors gave them to men who could be saved sometime even if they couldn't. A sip of cold water then he tried to look beyond the edge of the bed. Made a mistake looking at his brother since he could see the flames in his eyes. Anger? He wasn't doing anything for anyone to be angry with. Just breathing. Then again? "What's wrong?"

Cal sat back, "I read your letter."

 _Shit_. He had told the guard to give it to him when he died not before. "I'm not dead."

A hint of fear before very calmly saying, "No, you're not but I would be justified into pounding you into a mushy pulp." Cal took a deep breath. "But I won't."

Well that was comforting. He closed his eyes letting whatever those pills were cloud his mind. "You shouldn't have read it."

"Probably but I'm glad I did." Maven let his eyes open just see Cal scratch his head, "I had wondered why the arena."

"It was the best chance I could think of for you to escape. If Arven could be…" His throat closed before he could finish his thought.

"Shit. You shouldn't be talking. In fact you shouldn't be awake right now."

Well that was good to know… too bad the pain was keeping him awake.

"I'll be right back."

He listened to Cal's heavy footfalls. To many to be in the room where he had been. The door creaked. Another sign that something was wrong. He tried to move ever so slightly. Soft fabric surrounded him keeping him from moving too much. Exhausted he let himself collapse to the bed. Pain wasn't the only thing that kept him from doing much… the fact that his body felt like it was made of liquid did.

More footfalls then a young looking woman. Round friendly face. And an accent that he couldn't place. "You shouldn't be awake but I can fix that." Her hand just press lightly on his back causing a sharp hiss of pain. "Alright well do this another way. Your majesty?"

" Charise please don't call me that."

Charise… yes the blood healer from Ciron. He could place her now. Still didn't understand why she was here.

"Will you please fetch Lord Shade I need his assistance."

A breath later he had not only his brother towering over him but another man. The healer said something. He couldn't make out exactly what she was saying but he didn't care… his body no longer could remain a wake.

* * *

Gisa padded into the room not five minutes after sunrise. Mare had said Cal should be keeping watch over Maven… She countered telling her sister he would fall asleep when seeing that his brother was going to be ok…

… Cal was still awake and watching clear liquid drip from a clear bag hanging from the wall.

"Um…"

Cal turned slightly, "The healer didn't have anything to help with what Maven is feeling so she's trying something that reds do?"

She nodded once then saw another bag laying on the floor. That one holding waste water. Another red invention. So maybe Maven wasn't as stable as she had assumed then again Mare had been vague about what was going on. "I take it he's not to be moving around."

"I can stay if…"

She wasn't sure if he was hoping she would tell him to leave or ask him to stay. "Because you are now my brother I can say this… _Leave._ You have much more important things to go then watching Maven sleep."

"Oh I do?"

"Yes. Unless you think Mare can get through talking to the court without scaring them." Or killing them since her sister had already decided that more than a few couldn't be trusted.

He kissed her cheek, "I think I like talking to you more than your brothers."

"Of course you do, I'm sensible."

* * *

Maven let his eyes flicker open seeing his betrothed working on something… silk? … since she wasn't looking at him he just watched her fingers move the needle with a speed that was memorizing. Taking a deep breath her eyes met his.

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was." Another deep breath and the lack of pain was refreshing… and scary… then he looked at what he could see of the room. Nightstand. Dresser. Closet with a mirrored door. Large windows letting in the morning light. Just not from the angle his room had been. In fact the door to the hall was on the opposite wall. "Where are we?"

"Your new room. While you were … last night… Um Mare and I agreed that the wing where everything had happen was not a good place for Cal or you so… We found an empty wing and we are converting it into apartments. Cal and Mare's room is the end of the hall."

"You mean at the end of the hall."

"Ah, no I meant what I said. She found a stone bender to move some walls."

Since she looked confused he let it drop. Later he ask his brother what's going on but right now he was grateful that he wasn't locked up in an empty room. "I was out all night?" No not all night Cal had been here at some point reading a letter that he shouldn't have.

She laid her silk down and frowned. "You scared your brother last night."

"Do you know what happen?"

"No. Mare wouldn't tell me but Cal did keep a close eye on you all night. Mare would appreciate if you convince your brother to get some sleep between tonight and the ball in three days."

Cal didn't scare easily. In fact he didn't scare at all. So whatever had happen was bad and was probably why he had a needle in his arm just above his black cuff. "Do you think breakfast could be sent up?"

She stood up, "Just don't move till I return."

He was going to tell her that a maid or servant could bring him a tray. Going to tell her she just had to tell the guard he was _sure_ outside the door. Decided not to try. Then he heard her, "Um excuse me? But I need to leave."

He didn't see the guard but heard, "Is there something I can do?"

"I was going to the kitchen to get the prince breakfast."

Turning slightly to watch the little drama that was about to unfold he saw a guard that he had known for years and smiled. Whatever had happen last night his brother must not think him as a threat. Or at least not where he would conspire with the guard.

"Miss Gisa, the king was very clear you are to stay here. I'll send for a maid."

"I'm not allowed to leave?"

If she were Mare he'd say she was ready to send streaks of lightning onto the guard.

The guard took a step back, "Actually you can but someone has to be in the room with the prince. I prefer that be you rather than me."

She turned and came back over to the bed, "I would love to know why someone has to watch _you_ breath."

So would he. "Can you send for your sister or is she busy?"

"She and Cal are holding court today? I'm sure Cal would love for her to be somewhere else."

* * *

Mare sat next to Cal's throne on a chair that was not befitting a queen. But that didn't matter. Sitting here holding Cal's hand so he could get through listing to the dribble that he father's advisors were spewing out over who they thought should be their replacements did. Then again she was showing a great deal of restraint by not zapping them into silence.

Of course so was Cal. Sitting there looking all uninterested and arrogant. Just like his father would have been.

The double doors open just enough for a page to slip in. Since she was watching him he carefully made his way to her then whispered in her ear. She nodded once then smiled as she said, "My king will you join me in the hall?" She just hoped that was proper phrasing. Since what she wanted to say was "Everyone out. I need to speak to Cal privately."

Several of the silver monarchs began to protest until Cal stood up taking her hand. They expected him to acknowledge them. Then grumbled louder when he just led her to the requested hall without speaking a word. "What's wrong?"

She press her finger to his lips, "Nothing is wrong. Lucas is finally awake."

Lucas. He had been unconscious since they had found him over a week ago. "Are you going to see him?"

"It's my fault he was hurt. The least I can do is make sure he's taken care of."

"Be careful. He may not want to see you. Not after the arena or whatever happen after."

She nodded once. "Maven is also awake and asking to see me."

This time Cal blew out a breath, "Good you'll send word if …."

"If he needs you I will have Shade in that room in a heartbeat." Indicating the room where he was holding court.

Taking her face in his hands he gave her a kiss that made her knees weak.

"Will you be alright with them?" She nodded to the door.

"Kyle is in there and I'm pretty sure he's picking up on the same things I am."

"Oh?"

"They want to remain in power just as much as they don't want to be around you."

"Good because I don't want to be around them either."

* * *

She gave the plain white door a soft tap before entering. A guard was outside the door if she needed him… or if Lucas needed him. Seeing he was fraying on sleep she gave a soft cough to get his attention. When his eyes open there was nothing friendly in his eyes, "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see."

"You're wearing the crown of Norta." Do I have a choice was what he was asking.

She smiled, "Yes, Cal insist I keep it on my head."

Cal? Maven was King. "Why are you here?"

Taking just a few steps into the room she looked down at her hands, "Elara is dead. The truth of how she used her abilities to force Cal to… It came out at Maven's coronation. Cal is king not Maven."

"You escaped."

"We did. In part because of Maven." She watched him take a few breaths but he didn't say anything so she continued, "A blood healer has healed all of your physical injuries. When you're ready transportation will be provided for anywhere you wish. In any country you wish. No question asked."

"Why?"

"I'm assuming you wouldn't want to remain here after everything. Although if you would you can have any position you would like. Anywhere you would like."

He tried to sit up just a bit. "Trying to bribe me little lightening girl?"

"No. Just trying to apologize for getting you into this mess. It's my fault. I know that."She turned to leave. "I'll leave you be. The sentry outside can get you whatever you need just ask."

"Wait."

Turning to him she froze, "If you're going to be queen you can't go around apologizing to every guard because of something the queen before you did."

"I don't. I only apologize to those who got hurt because of my actions."

He shook his head, "I'll make a deal with you. You find my wife and I'll stay so you don't get yourself in trouble. On the condition you do not use anyone to manipulate me."

For the span of a breth she stood there her mouth hanging open. "You would do that?"

"I would do it for Cal."

Mare swallowed hard, "Alright. Do you know where your wife might be?"

"We wrote lettered daily. If I missed one she was to flee. If I had to guess either Ciron or Montfort. She would go to the capitol of either to beg for asylum."

"Oh, good I will ask King Gergor if he knows her."

"King Gergor? Of Montfort?"

"Long story. When you're feeling up to it I would love to tell it to you."

"I think I would like that."

* * *

By time she reached Maven's room he was more or less sitting up trying to eat a breakfast try that her sister was trying to help him finish. "Bad time?"

"No." Maven closed his eyes, "Since you're standing there you think you can ask the guard to help. I think I was feeling better laying down."

The guard must have heard him since the bed … which was on a stone platform cradled around Maven until he was laying in a position that was most comfortable for him. "Thank you."

The guard smiled, "I'll take the try outside so the maid doesn't disturb you."

Waiting until the door closed Mare shuffled over to his bed watching her sister as she went back to her embroidery. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly numb. I think that's a good thing right now. But I would love to know why my back and chest hurt."

Mare scratch her head and sat the crown on the night stand, "Your chest is my doing. But I had a good reason for it."

Oh that couldn't be good. Not coming from her. "Being?"

"Your heart stopped."

Yes that was a very good reason. "Cal knows."

"You scare him last night when you stopped breathing. OR maybe that was after you started loosing blood. I'm not sure what happen first."

Maven's eyes widened, "So I was dead."

"For less than a minute."

That explains why Cal was given the letter. "And My back?"

"That happen after I had Cal out in the Hallway. Arianna was by herself with you. I think the way your back arched it did some damage. I can find out if you really need to know."

"No. It's not important. Is Cal ok? Gisa said I scared him."

"He's better now that you're awake. Once I tell him Gisa got some food in you he'll be fine. Providing you don't scare him anymore."

Gisa looked up for moment, "Since he's not getting out of bed I doubt he will be doing anything to scare his brother."

Maven looked at her. She didn't say it but he heard "or else" to bad he didn't know what the or else was. "Mare? What part of the castle are we in?"

Simple question so why did he look nervous, "The old wing. Cal wanted to be somewhere else then where we were. By the way he can't seem to locate his old room. You wouldn't know what happen to it?"

"It's right where it was. The door is walled up and a tapestry is hanging over where the door was. Everything should be where he left it. Elara didn't like it but she let be keep the stuff. It severed no purpose for her but…" He left the rest trail off.

"I'll let him know. Thank you. Now get some rest. You need it right now."

He nodded once, "Can I tell a secret."

"Alright?"

Maven closed his eyes, "Cal likes the summer castle better. This one had always been harder for him."

"But the summer castle is for summer."

He shook his head. "The court moves whenever the queen decides to. It can be made ready for cooler weather."

"Thank you Maven for telling me." She picked up her crown then kissed his forehead. "You have the makings of a wonderful brother."

* * *

Entering the temporary throne room Mare squared her shoulders and waited until Cal noticed her. Knew the moment when he understood she wasn't just standing there listing but waiting acknowledgement as a queen.

"My Queen?" His voice held all the questions that he wanted to say but didn't dare to not yet.

Since she refused to speak to his court she held her head high and said, "Please tell the court we are returning to Summerton the day after the ball. This place bores me." She saw Cal smile just before she turned to leave.

Just before the door closed behind her she heard, "It's too cold to go there." Then Cal, "You heard the queen. We leave in four days."


	16. Chapter 16

Mare sat on the bed that she shared with Cal watching pin his metals on his military uniform. He should have worn the suit that he had at the ball in Summerton. But she understood why he hadn't… it reminded him of a time when his choices weren't his to make. He looked tired. Then again she could the hours he had slept since coming back here. "Are you worried?"

He turned slightly, "About the ball?"

"Yes. The last one I attended didn't go so well."

Now he turned to her, "The red guard are keeping their word and not causing trouble. I have the word of … _Farley_? … that if there is a matter I need to take care they will tell me before they take the matter into their own hands."

"I was referring to not being able to dance with you and being glared at by everyone there."

Relief ran across his face, "In that case I promise I will be only dancing with you. But I do think you will still be looked at. After all you will be the most beautiful woman in the room." He held out his hand for her, "Now are we ready or should we be late?" A mischievous smile lit his face.

"I wouldn't mind being late but I would never keep royalty from other countries waiting."

"Very true as this is unprecedented for them to be here. I just hope we don't have any unwelcomed surprises."

"We won't. Arianna won't let anything happen and she vetted the guards herself, and is looking at every person as they enter."

Nodding his head he kissed her, "As long the evening is uneventful we should ok. Then tomorrow we will be on the ship." Then he could sleep. Really sleep not just close his eyes to wake at every sound.

Exiting their room she asked, "Are you still taking Maven to the ship tonight?"

"He hasn't fully recovered yet." Cal paused before continuing, "He asked for this so he doesn't have to be awake at dawn. I agreed since Gisa is worried about him not only walking to the banquet by how he'll do on the trip itself."

"My sister does tend to over worry." Then she saw Maven leaning on the wall just outside his room. "Maven?"

He turned his head to her hearing the concern in her voice , "I'm just tired."

"Do you feel up to walking?"

Giving Cal an amused looked, "I'm fine." He pushed off the wall before asking, "So how long do I have to stay?"

"Why?"

"Because I doubt anyone from Norta will be pleased that I'm there. Unless you're planning on removing this cuff."

Cal stopped, "We'll talk about removing the cuff after you find something suitable to do with all your time that is productive and doesn't piss every citizen off."

For a minute Maven stayed quite. "Am I allowed to leave the palace?"

Again Cal stopped, "Why?"

"Because I could give Gisa a hand in her shop. At least with moving things where she wants them. Maybe help her keep whatever it is she's going to be selling organized?"

" Mare blinked sure she hadn't heard that right, "You want to help out in a shop that will cater to woman?"

"Not really but it's something to do." After all his list of what not to do was increasingly growing. Reading was fine if the book had nothing to do with military, war or politics. Painting was fine as long as it was or flowers and vases. Neither he would willingly paint. So right now something that would benefit his future wife sounded like a sound idea.

* * *

The doors to the banquet hall were already open when they arrived. Two guards Smiled and nodded to them as they passed.

"Cal?"

"Maven?"

Noticing the empty room that had several rows of tables he asked, "It's not my place but… shouldn't we be the last to arrive. Not the first?"

"It was my choice. I didn't want the banquet but was over ruled."

Looking at Mare he made his voice as sarcastic as he could without laughing, "Someone over ruled the king? I'm shocked."

Mare tried not to laugh. "Arianna wanted us to have a proper reception. And when Ciron's king heard about it he wanted to come as well. You might have been able to persuade her but I doubt you want to cause trouble with the kings of both Montfort and Ciron."

"As I said overruled."

Maven took his seat to Cal's left. "So how are we going to do the announcement?"

"The royal family of Ciron will enter nearly last. They will sit next to Mare."

"Shade requested that Clare not sit too close to me." Mare crossed her arms.

Maven looked at both of them, "I don't want to know. Really I don't"

Cal turned to Maven, "You've spoke to Shade?"

"Briefly, he asked if I could find away to keep Mare and Clare from speaking. I told him I'm not in a position to help."

Leaning back in his chair Cal asked, "Should I worry that your brother doesn't want you spending time with his betrothed?"

"Clare is bubbly but can be ruthless if necessary. He doesn't want me teaching her anything that she can use against him. And he really doesn't want her knowing any stories about when he was younger."

Cal shrugged, "Ok none of my business. " Then to Maven, "Shade will escort Clare in Followed by Kyle and King Gergor. Gisa will be escorted by one of them. Once they take their seats I'll make the announcement."

Maven nodded. "Your men are sitting where?"

"Last row on both sides of the room. The high houses are all in the middle."

* * *

Arianna Hovered near the entrance looking more like a guest waiting for someone rather than a queen. The fact that she wasn't wearing her crown was lost on everyone since they didn't bow nor recognize her. Then again she could have been working since she had a notebook in her hand and was making notes as each person entered the room.

Then Evengeline entered on her father's arm. She curtsied to the queen… even tried to smile. Arianna only nodded and wrote something down. Dismissed from the queen she stared to platform. "May I approach?"

Cal nodded once, "Evengeline?"

She glanced briefly at Maven, "I understand why you're having such a spectacle for this banquet but is it wise to keep a traitor at your table?"

Mare grabbed Cal's arm feeling him tense then spoke for him, "You right it's not. You may leave."

"I…"

"Guards…" when two came over they looked more puzzled then worried, "Please escort the lady out of the reception. I refuse to dine with someone who would kill the king."

Cal watched as her father looked at him with hard eyes but made no move to go after his daughter. "Mare?"

"She's the only one from the arena who lived. I don't trust her. Arianna's nod when I summoned the guards was enough justification. At least for me." Then she looked back to the door. "Good Shade was able to find Lucas' wife in time for today."

Neither paid any mind when the general left the room.

Slowly Lucas approach, "Your grace?"

"You may approach Lord Samos." Cal smiled, "I'm glad you're staying."

He flickered a look at Mare, "After hearing about everything I couldn't leave." Lucas Glanced over to the door, "Is there a reason the Montfort queen is by the door? Trouble?"

"Making sure there won't be trouble."

"Will you be sitting with the my men?"

He tilted his head, then to Mare, "You didn't tell him."

"Lucas is the head of his house. His table is in front of ours." Then to Lucas, "I didn't discuss the seating arrangement with the king. I was told it was queenly duty."

Lucas and Cal exchanged looks, "I'll try to keep her out of trouble for you. No promises."

"Thank you." Cal looked up, "The royal family of Ciron is arriving."

Patting his wife's hand Lucas started to say, "Come love we'll.."

Cal stood up, "Stay. Since you'll be assigned to Mare per you're request you'll be meeting them sooner or later."

* * *

Waiting until everyone had been served their first course Cal stood up and used his fork on the glass to gain everyone's attention, "Lords and ladies of Norta and my esteemed guest. I would like to thank you all for being here tonight as I have a special announcement. As treaties can be made or undone we find those created by blood last longer. It is why in the treaty to end the war a provision was made. Unlike my father's treaties I am choosing to share some of the final details with you." He paused making sure both Kings agreed. With their nods he continued, " The treaty signed with all those who had been in the war will only transfer to an heir who is of both Queen Mare's and my bloodline. Contingent of both of us raising the child."

Stunned mummers flowed up from the high houses. If anything happen to either their king or the red queen it would be war. Worse then was. They would have no allies.

"Tiberius, If I may interject."

"Of course King Gergor."

"You should also explain if something happens to your queen Montfort will declare war only on Norta."

"Yes I was just getting to that. As part of the treaty with Montfort my brother Prince Maven will be wed to the sister of General Shade, Betrothed to crown princess Clare. And I should warn the people of Norta now. Lady Gisa." He nodded once to her , "Is also the dear sister to your queen."

* * *

Maven sat back in the carriage that was taking both him and his brother to the ship, "Well that went well. I think everyone forgot how to breath after your announcement."

"Yes well I had to make sure they wouldn't try to harm Myself, Mare or you. It's kind of hard making sure silvers don't try to use their abilities against us when it's been done in the past."

"Mare didn't look very happy about the treaty for the cease fire."

"She negotiated most of it. When she was satisfied that those at the summit were working together she stepped outside. At the time I wanted to make sure you couldn't use it… or use her."

He looked outside though he couldn't see anything but darkness, "I don't blame you. I'm just glad I'm not the one dealing with here once you head back to the palace." He has seen her eyes where his brother had still been standing. And could almost bet she wanted to zap him for adding her name to the treaty.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine by yourself."

"Cal. I won't be by myself. There are the guards who watch the docks. The guards who watch the ship. The extra guards that are there to watch me. I'm not alone. There will be at least a hundred armed guards there. And I'm sure you have a blood healer close by. Even though there is nothing physically wrong with me. I'm fine I just am exhausted."

"I'm allowed to worry, you scared the shit of me."

* * *

Maven looked around his stateroom. No not his stateroom, Cal's. Nothing out of place from before. Nothing changed. Except his brother leaning on the door watching him. "You are planning on tucking me in. I'm a bit old for it…"

"No. There are two guards outside this door. Just in case." Not to mention the other ten in the hallway and the two dozen above deck.

Maven came up to his brother and tried to reason with him, "No one knows I'm on the ship tonight. So you don't have to worry about trouble. Now I'm going to get some sleep and hope Gisa does better on a ship then your wife."

"If you need me…"

"One of the guards will go fetch you. I'm fine. If I'm not exactly as your leaving me come morning you can stay in my room and watch me breath if you want to."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning. Oh and Maven if you're not exactly as you are right now you get to deal with your sister and her brothers."

"That doesn't sound like a threat."

Cal just smiled as he left.

* * *

Cal glanced out of the covered carriage. Two sentries road on horseback on either side. More followed. Maven was fine. He wasn't on the ship tonight because he wasn't he was there because his brother wasn't ready to handle the parade to the ship. Wasn't ready to handle much of anything right now.

And he understood that. He did. He only wished his brother looked better instead of appearing sick. Arianna had said it would take a while. She said it would take longer to see how much of his personality came from him and how much had been forced by his mother. Still it didn't make this any easier.

One of the sentries called for the carriage to stop. Before he could ask what was wrong an explosion shook the ground. Jumping out of the carriage Cal let his eyes scanning the area. His men were telling him he needed to get back to the palace. Then he saw the black smoke rising up from behind them. Not coming from the palace but from the docks.

Maven.

His brother was below deck and unable to use his ability. Not to defend himself. Not to cause the explosion.

Turning to his men he shouted. "Have the queen brought to the docks. Now! The rest of you with me."

One of the men rode off on horseback whole the other gave him theirs. Pushing the horse as fast as it could go he raced back to the docks. They hadn't made it to the gates of the city when he heard the explosion but he was sure they could have heard it in the palace. He just Hoped Shade was still there. Hoped his new brother would have the since enough to bring Mare. And Hoped that she could do what she in the arena with the clouds and rain. Sure she had been calling the lightning but right now water… rain would be needed.

* * *

Cal pulled the reins hard as the ship came into view. It was on fire and taking in water. If he could trust his eyes there was no way for Maven to get out. That was fine he could manipulate the fire if …

Shade blinked in holding Mare. "Maven's below deck."

Mare scanned the faces of the guards. "Are there nymphs here."

Cal turned his horse sharply, "Captain. Nymphs are they here?"

"Yes sir."

"Cal, do what you can with the fire."

"Mare… I'm…"

"Trust me. Get on that ship. You know where Maven was and where he would go. Leave the rest up to me."

He nodded once then kicked the horse into motion.

"Captain, Once the king is below deck have the nymphs lift the ship to land then … put out the fire." She made her hands into fist. Lightning. She thought . LIGHTNING. Dark clouds begun to form over head. Not enough. She dug her feet into the sand. LIGHTNING. A single bolt snapped above their heads just as the clouds opened up to a drenching rain.

* * *

The smoke was blinding. Calling the flames to himself he pushed his way below deck. Pieces of debris was thrown everywhere. Yet he didn't see any of the men who should have been in the hallways. Not until he was nearing the cabins.

Two men Bleeding on the floor their silver blood pooling around them. The ship moaned then jerked violently. He had a moment to think the ship was sinking before it rocked back sharply. Holding on to what was left of a wall he called out, "Maven!"

The steel moaned then it felt like the ship had crashed into something nearly knocking him to the ground. At least it wasn't moving anymore. Moving further down the corridor He saw the large hole where the explosion had come from. Those who had been near this never had a chance. If Maven had been in cabin he couldn't have survived. Wouldn't have survived.

Pushing the thought from his head he went as fast as he could over the fallen debris. The door to his cabin was closes. Jammed shut. Setting his back against the wall he kicked it hard until it swung open. A moment of panic. Maven on the bed, A steel beam and other things on top of him. Then his brother coughed. "Maven."

Pushing his way through Cal tried to moved what he could. The heat of the fire was lessening but the smoke was getting thicker. Shade. If he could signal him… "Maven hold on."

Maven coughed once more, "What else am I to do?" He groaned as he tried to push the metal beam off of him and couldn't

He lobed a fireball at the port window letting some of the smoke out. Taking a breath of fresh air he yelled, "Shade!" No idea if he could hear him. No idea on what was going on outside. None except he could hear yelling and what he thought were gunshot. Then nothing as something else exploded to near the room. He was still trying to look out of the smoke filed window when Shade tugged hard on his shoulder.

Before he could turn he was sitting. "Shade?"

No answer then both Mare and Maven were with him. Maven grabbed his side in pain, "Shade…"

"Damn it Cal shut up." Then he was gone. A blink later and Gisa and Charise where there. In one quick movement Shade grabbed something and whatever they were on started to move. The under train. They were on the under train. Shade sat back looking both tired and pissed, "I take it you would like answers."

"Yes Shade I would like answers." Cal Snapped.

Maven let out a sharp hiss. "Cal."

Moving over to his brother he grabbed Maven's hand, "You'll be alright." Maven's blood covered his hand. "Charise?"

"I have the bleeding stopped but I can't remove the bits of metal… at least not while we are moving."

Closing his eyes Maven asked, "What happen?"

Crossing his arms Shade snapped, "That woman who was to Marry Cal… it would seem that she decided that in order to regain her honor she was going to kill you and any who stood in her way." Then to Cal "I doubt she'll live through the night. Not with the army now looking for her as well as the red guard."

Taking a deep breath Cal asked, "Where are we heading?"

"Summerton. That is where you were going to go wasn't it?"

He didn't like Shade's snappiness but could understand it. Just looking at the man he could see he was exhausted. "Alright are you able to get there before us?"

Shade looked at Mare who sweetly said, "It's your call."

"I can but I won't be able to return."

"Aright when should we pull the break?"

For a moment Sade didn't speak. Instead he looked like he was in deep thought . "If I can find some the red guard they should be able to light the spot where the train would need to stop."

Ok now he was getting somewhere with new brother. "Alright so here is my request."

"kings don't make request. They make orders." Maven wheezed out.

Glaring at his brother who was trying to hard not to move Cal hissed, "Since I can't give an order to a citizen of Montfort I'm making a request to my wife's brother."

"Request , order it makes no difference what is it you want general?"

He was really starting to despise that name, "Go to Summerton Find the highest ranking guard. I want Maven's bed taken to my room and first one to argue is going to need a healer. " He looked at his brother who had his mouth open to protest. "Then I want the castle locked down until all of those responsible for the dock are caught."

"Fine. I'll bring mom and pa to the castle as well."

"Fine."

"I take it Mare didn't tell you that pa is a blood hound. Can pick up a scent better than any panther I've ever seen."

Shit., "His assistance would be helpful."

"Good. Mare when you see lights pull this. It should take a few hours." Then To Cal. "Is there anything faster than horse back to get the prince back to the castle quickly?"

"Tell the guards I have ordered you to use my motor bikes. A guard or two should accompany the red guard."

"You don't want…"

"Until I know who is loyal among my guards I'll trust those who have already shown me they are trustworthy."

Nodding Once Shade squeezed Cal's shoulder. "You may find less traitors then you think." Then he was gone.

Squeezing the bridge of his nose Cal asked, "Mare, did I do the right thing?"

"You did all you can right now. At least until we are at the castle."

* * *

 **R &R always welcomed  
**


	17. Chapter 17

The moment Shade was no longer there Charise stood up, "Cal?"

"Charise?"

"May I speak to you privately?" She looked over her shoulder at Maven who was resting his head on Gisa's lap and trying hard not to move despite the bumping of the train car.

Cal nodded once and led her the few feet away to the back of the car. "What's wrong?"

"I have all the bleeding stopped, which I have already told you."

Since she sounded defensive he only nodded. The last thing he wanted to do right now was piss off the only person qualified to take care of his brother. At least the only person on the train who was qualified.

"There is a piece of metal pierced in Maven's leg. I don't dare remove it until I have somewhere that is not moving. There is also I think it's stone lodged in his side. Neither are going to move until I can work them out. You have my word on that."

"But?" There has to be a "but" or they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"But I'm worried about how much blood he lost before I arrived and how much pain he's in considering how weak he was before this."

"Do what you can. Once we get to the palace I'll make sure you have whatever or whoever you need."

Charise nodded once, "I'll need a red doctor. They have access to medicines that Maven will need until he regains his strength."

"Whatever you need. I'll see to it." He watched at Mare was sitting on the floor next to Maven as her sister was quietly singing something. Whatever they were doing his brother seemed calm. And right now that was the best he could ask for.

* * *

Standing in the center of the main corridor of the palace Shade yelled, "What kind of guards don't watch the front doors?!"

A moment later he was surrounded by six sentries, "How did you get in here?" one of them growled.

"King Tiberius sent me. There was trouble at the harbor near the winter palace. He and the queen are on their way here by a secret means. The king needs something that can transport prince Maven who is injured."

"What kind of secret means… and why wasn't I told about it?"

Shade blinked once, "Only a handful of people know the rout the king is taking. You are welcome to discuss it with him once he arrives."

One of the other guards spoke turning away from the group, "I'll show you where the motorcars are. A garrisons of…"

He didn't think so… there was no way he was going to show a potential enemy anything. "No, Two silvers only. Kings orders. He has his special troops already waiting for his arrival."

"If there is trouble…"

Talking over the guard who seemed in charge Shade snapped, "The kings orders are this I am to take two silver guards with me with a motorcar. Then Summerton is to be locked down and the place heavily guarded. The trouble was started by a silver general and his followers. He fled before he could be captured. The queens parents are also on their way here. They are to be house near the royal apartments. And Prince Maven's bed is to be placed In the King's room."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because not only am I the queens eldest brother but I'm also betrothed to the crown princess of Montfort. Now are you going to order your men to do the kings will or die at the Queens hand?" And he had no doubt anyone who bothered cal right now would die at Mare's hand. At least not after she called that bolt of lightning from the sky.

The captain took a hard look at Shade then stepped aside. "Take who you choose."

Turning slightly he saw two men one judging by the size was a strong-arm the other looked eager to help the king. "You two with me."

* * *

Cal said motor bikes… the large covered transport seemed like a better solution since Maven was bleeding and wouldn't be able to sit. "Do either of you know how to drive this?" Not to mention it was cold and only cal was dressed for the weather .

The smaller of the two stepped forward, "I do. Just tell me where."

* * *

Seeing lights coming up Mare braced herself near the break. "Cal…"

Sitting so Maven wouldn't move to much he nodded just before she pulled the leaver.

The train screeched to a halt as Maven's fingers pressed into his arm. A moment later the train car was at a stop and the door was opening. Farley poked her head in."Your majesty?"

Since she looked ready to choke on the words he tried to smile, "General will do."

She nodded once, "Good. Sade left a stretcher and two silver guards."

There was something in her voice that made him wary "The guards are…?"

"Tied up for the moment."

Getting to his feet Cal reached his hand out for Mare, "Mare?"

"Lets' go untie the guards and get your brother some place more comfortable."

Once outside Cal winced the guards weren't just tied up but gagged as well as surrounded by several red guards all armed to the teeth. There could only be one way to get everyone out of this without hard feeling from either side, "Kilorn?" seeing him acknowledge who was speaking he continued to speak, "Thank you for this percussion but these men had nothing to do with attempt on either prince Maven's life or my own."

Lowering his gun Kilorn asked, "You sure of that General?"

Mare smiled, "If he's not I am. Now can you untie them, they would much better be suited to help the prince …" Now she seen it not the motor bike Cal had suggested but a transport. "… into the transport."

* * *

Once Cal and Mare had left the train car, Maven hugged his middle. During the entire ride he had tried not to move… not to breath more than he had to but now…

Fingers combed through his, "Easy Maven, will have you settled some place comfortable soon."

Gisa. Sweet Gisa. No naïve. Didn't she realize that now that someone had attacked his life would be over? Cal couldn't afford to keep him alive. Not now. And even if he did the best his brother could do for him would be a dungeon cell with no windows and no way of escape. Perhaps he should tell her… No he should tell her. Then again maybe it would be best if the queen told her then she would understand it wasn't that he wasn't willing to marry her but there would be nothing good to come of it. Not for her since she wouldn't be able to work in her shops. Not for the crown since there would be no doubt more attacks. Not for anybody.

A stretcher was brought into the tiny train car. Two sliver guards. He didn't know their names but he could bed Cal did. Then two reds. He knew they had been a part of the red guard. Remembered seeing them once or twice.

One of the guards knelt down in front of him, "We'll be as gentle as we can."

* * *

Once on the stretcher both guards placed their jackets over Maven before lifting the stretcher. The proceeded to carefully carry the prince to the transport. Mare was already sitting in the back with a warm blanket wrapped around her.

"Your grace?"

"One of you needs to sit up front. It appears the king is wanting to drive back."

The smaller of the two guards nodded, "I'll join him up front. Unless…"

"No, I'll stay here." The other guard grumbled clearly not liking the idea of being trapped in the back with the reds.

* * *

Since this was probably one of the last times he drove anything himself Cal slid into the driver's seat then nodded to the silver guard to take the other. After he was sure everyone was in the back, including the red guard and the remaining silver sentry, he started the transport and was just about to put it in gear when the guard asked, "They were waiting for us. We didn't even know where they came from but …"

Shit. If the red guard could sneak up on two silvers … one being strong-arm he really needed to make sure both sides knew they were working together and neither would be treated any different, "They are specially trained and are assigned solely to the protection of the queen and her sister." Which was true enough to be believed. Now if he could get them to address him properly… all things in time.

The guard nodded, "If I may say something?"

Since listing to his men had always helped in the past… "Go on."

"There isn't a guard at the summer palace that wouldn't protect her or any from her family. The treaty is too important not to."

Cal nodded. "And my brother?"

"You're the king. If you say he was manipulated then he was. End of discussion. But I think it wise not let him wander around outside the palace alone at least not till things settle down. If someone has already made an attempt on _both_ of your lives it would be easy in town. But that's just my opinion ."

Where did he get the idea that someone tried to kill him as well as Maven. The answer Shade. So what did his new brother know? For that answer he would have to wait until he could get Shade alone for a few minutes.

* * *

The transport stopped just feet away from the main doors. The captain was standing outside with not only the guards but a red doctor that none seemed pleased was there. Then he spotted Shade leading against the wall watching everything but looking ready to collapse. _Over reached his ability_ , Cal thought. Not surprising since he's been popping in and out all day taking the royal family's home only to be here now. Ignoring the Captain he went directly over to Shade who made no point to move, "General?"

"Cal?"

He would have to talk to Shade latter on how to address him, but not tonight, "Find a bed and get your ass in it."

"Not a citizen of Norta…"

"No but I could have Clare here by mid afternoon."

Now Shade pushed off the wall, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. It seems she's good bargaining chip."

After several created uses for words that should never be said in polite company Shade snapped, "I'll take Mare up to your room. A bed for Maven is in your sitting room." Taking a step he smiled, "And our parents are in a room sharing a wall with yours."

Oh fine. It wasn't like neither he nor Mare were doing more than sleeping anyways. Watching Shade link his arm with Mare's, he turned to the captain who looked one breath from exploding. "Captain?"

Finally acknowledged he stepped over to Cal, "Your majesty perhaps we should move inside?"

Looking over to the doctor who was holding a black bag probably holding his tools he said, "Go help the blood healer she has indicated that there were things she would need that you have access to." Message delivered he moved into the main hall seeing more guards both red and silver. "Captain?" He indicated the guards.

"The _boy_ said you ordered the palace heavily guarded."

Since the man sounded like he was looking for a reason to dismiss Shade there was only one answer he could say, "I did. I also assumed you would see the value at placing more around the town and keeping them out of sight rather than in here and in full view." Watching the two sliver guards who had met them at the under train carrying his brother on the stretcher along two of the red guards who names he didn't know he stayed quite. Then he saw Farley slowly slipping in, "However since you didn't, Farley."

With her shoulders back she stepped forward, "Your majesty?"

He almost stammered over what he was going to say since she was being courteous, "Have your troops watch both the city and the palace for signs of trouble."

"We always watch the city but we'll make sure there no unwelcome surprises."

* * *

The moment he could he made his way upstairs to see how his brother was. Or at least that was what he was going to do until he saw Mare standing in the middle of the hallway with not a single guard in site. "Mare?" He asked as he cautiously approached .

"Maven is sedated he can be woken up if you really need to speak to him but Charise would rather if he was allowed to rest at least for the remainder of the night."

"Did she say anything else?" Hoping that she mentioned removing what she couldn't in the train car.

"Everything that shouldn't have been in his body has been removed. And he's cold. He was a wake briefly and said the cold was worse than the pain. She thinks it's from how much blood he lost but isn't sure. Not yet anyways. "

There was something else her flat tone and the way she refused to meet his gaze told him that much, "What aren't you telling me?"

A lot. But first the worse of it… maybe the worse of it. "Evengeline and her father were behind the attack. I didn't want to say anything in front of Maven."

"Are you sure." Not a question but confirmation.

Her smile wobbled then she pulled up her sleeve revealing a quickly healed cut, "I'm sure. Charise will finish taking care of it once she's satisfied that Maven is comfortable."

It would be so easy to storm form the palace and hunt her down, but as King he mustn't. Instead he tried to gain whatever information his queen knew so when he dealt with her he could kill Evengeline properly, "So I did hear gun shots."

"The red guard was close by. The guards who sided with the general are either dead or will be when caught. When the others are found they will be brought to you."

"You ordered…"

She shook her head, " _Your_ men decided what was going to happen. I just agreed. Seeing you were on the ship when they needed an answer."

Alright fine. He could yield to his men at least on this. "Ok I want to check on Maven then we need to rest while we can. And Mare your brother…"

"Shade is currently sleeping on the couch in our parents room. He's exhausted. HE asked that I don't tell you but he doesn't think he could travel very far unless necessary."

Cal nodded once, "Alright, I'll find him a room in the morning. And Gisa?"

"She hasn't left Maven's side. She may not really know him but since they are betrothed she's willing to keep an eye on him so you can rest."

* * *

Cal leaned on the door frame watching Gisa combing her fingers through Maven's hair as she hummed something… Waiting until she noticed he didn't move until her eyes met his. Slowly coming over to the bed Gisa asked, "I think he needs a warmer blanket or are you still concerned about it being used as a weapon?"

Stung past insult he couldn't help but flinch, "I'll go find him one."

She nodded in agreement, "A warm one not one of these this pieces of rags that fall apart when pulled. "

Shit. Either she was pissed at him because of what had happen… which was likely since she had voiced several concerns before he had taken Maven to the ship to begin with…. Or she was pissed at he hadn't taken any precautious that she had suggested. At least she couldn't zap him unlike her sister who was being unusually understanding. Then again he could just be exhausted and not thinking clearly.

Just before he opened the door she added, "I don't understand something and Mare isn't telling me something."

"Well you can ask me but with my brother I may not have an answer that would make a lot of sense."

"When were in the … _transport_ …" Seeing Cal nod once she continued, "… he kept saying the cold is worse than the pain. Then asking what he did to deserve ice in his veins? The healer wasn't making ice. So it didn't make sense."

"I don't know but as soon as my brother is aware of what's going on I will ask him."Gisa nodded as she stood, "One more thing…"

"Hmm?"

"Speak softly to him his ears are starting to ring from the explosions."

Opening a door that should have been a closet he took a deep breath seeing a bedroom. He recognized the furniture as his but nothing else. Mare. She must have sent plans ahead of them to start the remodeling. Pausing he looked around the room no doubt all of his belongings would placed somewhere in this room. No doubt at all but would it look like Mare even stepped foot in the room when it was done? Or would she have a separate room? Not they had discussed it. Morning would be soon enough to worry about that.

Taking a fur blanket from the bed he hurried back to his brother's side. Gisa was nowhere to be seen and the hall door was closed. He couldn't yell since it was his fault for taking so long getting a blanket. The moment the blanket touched his brother his eyes fluttered open with fear. "Easy Maven."

A wince then a soft moan. "Cal?" His head hurt , his leg was throbbing, His ear were ringing but he was starting to able to hear some without piercing pain inside his skull, but it was the cold that was the worse right now. That and his brother woke him instead of letting whatever medicine the healer was giving just take his mind somewhere else.

"I didn't want you wake in a room you wouldn't recognize." He paused taking a seat on the bed so he could comb his fingers through his brother's hair as the girls had been doing Cal very quietly started talking, "Are you warm enough?"

Was he? The liquid dripping from the clear bag felt like ice and no amount of blankets was going to change that. Then again if they removed the fluids the pain would be nearly unbearable. "Would you lay with me for a few minutes?"

Maven didn't ask for things like this… he could… no wait he couldn't not with the cuff. For a moment Cal debated removing the cuff then decided against it. At least right now. He loved his brother but trusting anything right now he was still struggling with. Carefully he laid down next him feeling his brother shivering under the thin cover. Pulling the heat from the fire to himself he let Maven snuggle next to him. "Better?"

Maven nodded against Cal's side, "It's been a while since I was this cold."

Thinking that his brother did something stupid like being young and playing in deep snow Cal asked, "When was that?"

'Few years ago. Did something not sure what. Father… then again maybe she made him… tell the guard to."

His brother couldn't mean… oh but he did. No wonder he didn't think their father loved him. No wonder there had been times he had came up with things to become king . Combing his fingers through his brothers hair he tried not to sound pissed, "You never told me that."

"Couldn't… what would have happen would have been worse." Mavens eyes closed for just a moment "I should be in dungeon cell not in your room."

A week ago he would have agreed, now? "You're not a prisoner Maven."

Trying to move just enough to look at his brother's face he tried to reason with him again. "You never did listen when I tried to tell you something."

Very true. The letter Maven had wrote made that point all too clear. "And what are you trying to tell me?"

"No matter what you say the citizens aren't going to believe that I didn't do anything willingly. They may let it slide that you want me alive but they will get tired of me not being punished. You know this. Someone already tried to destroy your ship to kill me. They'll try again. For the sake of Norta you need to distance yourself from me. It wasn't clear before but the explosion. No one is happy I'm alive. They will try again … if you get hurt because of it."

He was probably right. "Which is why as soon as you can walk you and Gisa are getting married. You may not believe me right now but Mare has been paying attention to things that I have not."

Cal wasn't listening to him. Nothing new but he would listen to Mare, "Got zapped because you didn't listen to Gisa?"

Letting a smile form Cal let out a small laugh, "Not yet." Then the smile faded, "Look you need sleep. A healer that Mare trust is going to work with Charise so there is noting that so much as aches."

Pulling the cover around himself Maven yawned, "The next time someone tries to kill me let them."

He kissed his brother's temple, "The next time someone tried to kill you it will be me because you're doing something to try to get people to kill you."

"I'm not that reckless."

Uh ha, "Sleep Maven."

* * *

Not a moment after he started to get off the bed he saw Mare standing in the door way. "Mare?"

"Charise if I could give Maven this. It will help him sleep tonight."

Something wasn't right but he nodded anyways. "You know how…"

"Pa sometimes needs meds like this. When we could afford them." seeing the wince she added, "We're going to make medicine like this available and more affordable. Agreed?"

Was there a choice? "Agreed." Then he watched her place the needle in the tube that went into Maven's arm. A minute later she pulled it out.

"He should sleep for the next few hours."

"What is that exactly for?"

"Pain and to keep his heart from racing." Now she looked right at him, "He lost a lot more blood then what Charise wanted to tell you. As a blood bender she can manipulate it but she can't create more. His body will do that over next few days but he will need to be kept quiet and allowed to rest."

"I think that can be arranged." There was something else he could almost feel it.

"You are very bad at making treaties."

"Meaning?"

She pulled him out to the hall before showing him the final signed treaty that named their children the only ones that it could transfer over to. "With this wording it …" She stopped then started again, "The treaty is only valid for ten months."

"Ten… no.. that …"

"If I.. we don't have an heir by then a treaty might not be reconsider."

Oh well that he could work with… maybe, "We do need an heir."

"We need a lot of things besides an heir."

True. She did after all have several list of things that Norta needs. Including more jobs among other things.

Then she looked at him, "Charise said now would be grand time."

* * *

 **R &R always welcome**


	18. Chapter 18

Maven woke to twinge of pain from his side and a warm and on his shoulder. Startled he opened his eyes not to the healer he had been seeing for the past week or better but an older woman who was wearing a military uniform. A badge on her shoulder said she was with General Marcus' unit. So either Cal asked her to see him or she had snuck in to kill him. Either way his brother sent her.

"Easy prince. I can't get a good look at you if you start squirming."

Then Charise was by his side, "Maven try to relax. Mari has much more experience with the type of injuries that you have."

Here to help him then, "Cal knows she's here?"

"Mare asked for her by name."

He nodded once too tired to really care about much of anything. Before letting his eyes close completely, "It's still dark out."

"Dawn is a few hours away yet."

Another voice. This one tired. "Gisa?"

"Hmm. It seems their majesties decided to sleep somewhere else last night."

That was great. Wonderful in fact. Maybe his brother was taking a simple precaution of distancing himself. Then again… it was Cal so chances are Mare decided to take the precaution.

"Maven?"

Charise. He wanted sleep so what… "I'm a wake."

"Lire but it's understandable. You need to stay in bed today. Let your body rest. Tomorrow will be soon enough to get you up and moving around."

Meaning to morrow would be soon enough to move him to a cell. At least she was giving him some warning.

* * *

Two minutes after sunrise someone banged on the door to the room that he and Mare had found last night. The first knock had woke him… the insistent banging woke Mare. "If I tell whoever it is to go away do you think they'll listen?"

"I could send a jolt through them."

Since she sounded tired he decided not to press her since she just might do that. Sliding on his trousers Cal swung the bedroom door open to a panicked looking guard. "Well?"

"You're needed in the throne room. It's urgent."

Looking over his shoulder and seeing Mare already dressing he spoke, "We'll be there in a mo…. Ment…" He peered in the hall seeing more than a dozen armed guards two he knew belonged to General Marcus. Then beyond them two men he could assumed belonged to Farley. "What's waiting in the throne room?" Meaning trouble or something else.

"General Samos has been brought in."

Nodding once his hands balled into fist. "Anyone else?"

The red guard smiled, "The rest you will want to see personally."

Mare came over to his side holding his shirt, "We should go."

* * *

Bare feet on cold stone only added to his mood. The very chance he had he was having carpet put in. At least a long rug in case he needed to hurry somewhere. Then again there had been a rug last summer so it might have been on the ship. As he reached the doors to the throne room they opened to several bruised and battered men who must be a part of the red guard. Each clamping their hands around the arms of Slivers who were sworn to guard the ships. Each of those men now wearing black cuffs similar to the one Maven now wore. Farley stood with General Marcus near the dais. "General…"Now how to address Farley, "Lieutenant." Taking a seat on the throne he gazed at Samos, "I don't see Evengeline."

One of the guards brought a silver box up to the dais then used his thumbs to remove the lid. Peering down Cal fought the urge to be sick. There she was. Or at least her head. Nodding once the guard closed the lid and retook his place along the far wall. "General your recommendations?"

"For staging the coo alone he deserves death. For what he caused at the harbor… a slow painful death would be too kind."

Slowly Mare stepped down the dais and stood before Samos. "I think Prince Maven should have some say in what happens. Since he was most affected by the attack."

"Traitor…" Farley hit the general in the back of the had before he could finish the sentence.

Stunned by the Quickness of Farley's reaction Cal focused on his queen who if he looked closely could see tiny sparks of electricity between her fingers, "Please inform General Shade that I need to see him and my brother at once." At that Mare turned to him and nodded her silent agreement.

* * *

"Maven?"

The voice he didn't recognize the face he did, "Shade?"

"Your brother wants you in the throne room."

His eyes shut for a minute, "Don't think I can walk that far."

"Can you walk from the doors to the dais?"

Did he have a choice, "I think. Charise wanted me to stay in bed."

"After this you will." Pulling the heavy cover around Maven he transported them to just outside the throne room doors. Keeping his arm around Maven's waist he asked, "Can you stand?"

His leg throbbed and he was beyond dizzy but, "Yeah." Watching Shade open the door he shuffled into the room trying not to fall. Unsure on what to say or to whom he made his way to the dais. "Your requested me?"

Taking Maven's arm Mare led him up the three steps and to what should have been her seat. " We would like to hear your thought on what to do with those responsible for last night."

He could condemn them to death. He could. But Samos had several people not just soldiers but those in High Houses who were loyal to him. "I think he and those in this room need to see the tape. Then see if they feel the same."

"Maven?"

He looked at his brother, "If he would do it again after seeing the tape then he should be punished."

Cal nodded once, "Shade?"

"I got word last night Both Clare and the queen are on their way here. I believe they should arrive sometime this afternoon."

Oh there was more to that story he could almost hear it in Shade's voice, "Very well. Once the Queen is here She will show all those in this room the tape she is keeping. Then I will decide on how I wish to proceed. Until then… The prisoners should be taken to the dungeon." Then to Shade, "Can you help the prince back to the apartments?"

"Yeah. I will be unavailable until after Clare arrives."

"So noted. Please take the prince to the room across from mine. I believe it has been prepared."

* * *

Maven looked around the room. Not his former room but a new one. Two windows on one wall and other on the adjacent wall. A private bath and two doors. One would lead to the hall and the other… "Where does that go?"

Shade looked at the door. After helping Maven into bed he went over and opened it, "It's either a sitting room or Gisa's work room. Hard to tell since there is a sitting area covered by bolts of fabric."

"Thank you." His brother wasn't taking last night serious. Figured. Looked like he would have to show him who was right. "Before you become unavailable can you ask a guard to come here?"

"Why?"

That hint of suspicion told him he was making the right choice, "The bathroom door needs removed and whatever Gisa is thinking of putting in here needs to approved by…" Not Cal. He would say everything was fine. Mare might agree with him. Lucas? He might understand. Hell the man should hate him and want to make his life harder. "Lucas Samos."

"That I can do, But why? I though both Cal and Mare agreed you're not a prisoner."

"They did. I don't agree with that. Neither do most of Norta's citizens." He closed his eyes, "I'm hoping if I show my brother I'm right he'll do the right thing."

"Which is?"

"Find someone nice for your sister and put me somewhere out of the way."

* * *

He had just fallen asleep when Lucas shoved his arm, "I was told you wanted to speak to me."

Oh yes he made the right chose, "I need to make sure this room doesn't become comfortable."

"You want…"

"Until my brother figures it out that Norta would be better off without me… this room needs to be a prison that won't piss of the king."

"No furniture is that going to be the way of it?"

"Bed, chair something to eat at. Clothes. The door on the bathroom should be taken out and a non flammable curtain put in its place. And the curtain need to be dark non flammable whatever."

"Oh I think I can help you with that."

* * *

The next time he woke Gisa was sitting next to him working on something and looking annoyed, "Gisa?"

"I'm trying to decide if you lost your mind or if this is part of your normal personally."

"Will you try to listen if I tell you what I'm thinking?"

"Might as well. It might help me decide if I should let by brothers knock some sense into you."

Trying to sit up and making sure he didn't do anything that said he was going to move toward her he took a deep breath, "Do you know how many people are loyal to General Samos?"

"No why?"

"He and his daughter were the responsible for the attack last night. The guards who should have been loyal to my brother choose to follow the general instead. Once the others in the high houses find out… They will tear Norta in two. All because of me."

"Maven…"

"Please listen. Please?"

He looked desperate and scared and he was pleading. Not a good sign, "Alright I'm listing."

"The high houses will yield if I remain a prisoner. They may even yield if I marry you for sake of a treaty. They will never yield if I live as anything other than a prisoner. I can't have anything that says I'm comfortable. I think they may be satisfied if I remain in this room as long as it's clear that's it's so Cal can keep a close eyes on me. I hope anyways."

"You're sure. Aren't you?"

He nodded once, "You don't have to come in here. Actually it would probably be better if you locked that door and forgot I was even here."

"And our marriage?"

"One that consist of paper and nothing more. I'm sure you will find a lover eventually." He was surprised that she looked shocked that he was suggesting it. "You're shocked… Don't be it's quite common for those to in power to have lovers, mistresses or others. The children are always named after the husband regardless on if it's true or not. The exception is the king and queen of course."

"So you're telling me that you expect me to marry you then forget about everything to do with you. Then find someone have an affair with and have kids if I want them then name you as the father? All for the sake to keep Norta from declaring war on itself? Do you even hear how ridiculous that sounds?"

"You're not going to listen are you. Just like my brother and your sister. Just dismiss what I'm saying then blame me when it happens."

She turned on him and didn't see a man who didn't have lick of sense but a boy who was carrying the weight of his father's death. "That's what happen with your father isn't it? You tried to warn Cal and he didn't listen."

"I warned Cal, Mare, Julian, the red guard. Hell I warned my father. My reward … It doesn't matter. No one listens. It's easier to blame me after the fact then prevent it to begin with."

Sitting back down she looked at her hands, "Alright, until I can prove you wrong or Cal can. We'll do this your way. I don't like it but I'll go along with it. For now. And only on the condition you don't do anything to make things worse for yourself or Norta."

"I'm going to be locked in a room with nothing to do. I don't think I could possibly make things worse for Norta."

"With you I'm not so sure. In any case stay out of the sitting room."

Wasn't she listening. No of course not. Why would she possibly listen to him. "Why. Not that I plan on leaving this room, but…"

"I'm working on my wedding dress and I don't want you to see it."

"You have my word I won't" He waited till she left the room before adding, "I doubt I'll even see it at your wedding."

* * *

Knocking on what was going to be her sister's workroom Mare opened the door, "Gisa? I was told you needed to speak to me."

"Do you have time?"

"Arianna is currently in the throne room educating several people on why Maven is innocent. So I have some time, Why what's wrong?"

"I think Maven has a point on why he needs to look like prisoner. But I think he's reasoning is a bit flawed."

"Gisa, what are you talking about. I thought we agreed that once we came here he was going to have a room and start building his life. That is what the four of us agreed before he and Cal went to the ship. Is it not?"

"It is but the whole mess with the general changed that a bit."

Leaning on a table Mare sighed, "Alright what is he thinking that Cal needs to be aware of?"

"I don't understand most of it. Comes from not understanding how the houses work but I'll try to explain it since you have some understanding."

Well that didn't sound good, "Alright. Tell me."

Taking a deep breath Gisa started by repeating everything Maven had said. Then added, "Is there a way for Cal or you to verify it?"

"I…" Cal has been slipping into cities for years going un noticed soo… "-I think Cal can. But it will take a few days."

"It will take Maven that long to get all his strength back. At least according to the healers."

"Alright, I'm going to tell the guards to treat Maven Like a prisoner although he's not to be harmed or denied anything reasonable."

"Mare?"

"If we need to make this believable then we'll need the guards to help. "The ones I trust will be told the truth so If Maven needs something it won't be denied."

"You're going to tell Cal?"

"Oh I'm tell him before I tell the guards. He knows every single one that is here. It stands to reason he would know which ones to station outside Maven's door and which ones need to be told some version of the truth."

* * *

Slipping back into the throne room and finding it strangely empty Mare gave Cal a smile, "Is it done?"

"The traitors have been taken back to the dungeon till they have time to think about what they "saw". Clare is currently making sure nothing bother's your brother till she's happy he's rested. I'm guessing that means no one will see him till morning. And Adrianna is doing whatever it is that she wants to."

"You don't know what a visiting queen is doing in your palace?"

"She wanted some time to herself. I didn't argue." Since was now sitting next to him he asked, "Is everything alright with your sister?"

"We came to an agreement but you need to help us with the finer details."

"Is this one of those time I get to be king or just leave it up to you and make it look like it was my idea."

"A mixture of both."

"Sound wonderful. So what's the topic? The Choke, the treaty… the military?"

"Maven."

His smile faded, "What about my brother?"

"Since you didn't listen to him last night…"

"He was talking out of his head."

"…You will listen to me then we are going to fix it."

Oh he knew that tone it was either agree with me or get shocked. Too bad every time she made that point she was turning out to be right. "Alright I'm listening."

"The General has the ears of every high house in Norta."

"I know this. It's why I didn't kill him straight off. In fact I would much rather he admit publicly that he was wrong. Which either he will do himself or with help. In the mean time what else does my brother think?"

Oh well at least he was starting to pay attention to some of the events of the past week. "We need to find out who else agrees with the General who may not be in position to act but can start trouble."

"Farley is keeping an ear open for trouble. Ow." That because she shocked his arm, "You didn't have to do that."

"You're not listing."

"I am but I'm also letting you know what I have already taken care of."

"You need to spend a few nights in the tavern listing to folks talk."

That actually sounded like a good idea. Take a few men dress down to blend in. Find out what he needed to hear. Possible. "And what will be going on while I do that?"

"Everything that happens around Maven needs to look like you are reconsidering his involvement. At least until the general makes his announcement."

"So the staff …"

"They live in Stilts. They will take home any news. You then will hear that news at the tavern."

"Maven is alright with this?"

"It's his idea. Although he wants it to be permanent. So much so he told Gisa she could find a lover if she wants. Providing she goes through with the wedding."

For minute Cal just sat there before he let out several curses, "Alright. We'll do this your way. I'll have a handful of guard that I trust outside his door. Everyone else will know only what they see."

She placed her hand on his cheek, "We're doing this for the right reasons."

"I know but I don't think my brother knows what's he's asking."

"Gisa agreed to be close in case he needs someone. Or if we need to communicate with him without actually speaking to him."

* * *

The door creaked open as a girl in a gray servants uniform came in sitting a stone tray on the desk. Sometime while he was sleeping the dressers and bathroom door had been taken away. Looking around the night stand now made of stone had a single lamp sitting on it. A piece of paper sitting under it. Waiting till the servant left the room he picked up the paper. Not his brother's writing but still a note. "We'll do this you way. Fire is to be tended by the servants."

Wonderful. Someone was listing to him. Shuffling over to the desk he smelled the food. Nothing that said a prince should eat it. Nothing a prisoner shouldn't have. Then he noticed not just the tray but the cup, plate and bowl were also made of stone. The silverware made from carved wood.

Ok fine. He asked for this. A moment to grumble because his brother went from not listing to over listening then he ate his meal. No way of telling when the servant girl would be back so he took the tray and slightly open the door. The guard outside pushed the door open a bit more.

"Need something?"

Not anger but concern, "Returning the tray." He handed it to the guard the shut the door. Two guards. If he remembered correctly one worked with metal the other stone.

Carefully shuffling around the room he tried to get use to it. Bathroom alone was bigger than he needed but it would do. The windows from what he could tell were bricked up from the inside but the window itself was still in the wall able to be opened to let air in.

Going to the other door he found it locked. He almost laughed because some finally listened to him. He would have if he didn't have the nagging feeling when he woke up in the morning he would wake to Cal sitting in a chair next to the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Slipping into the tavern had been easy admitting his brother may have been right was much harder. He had two of his men with him. Both were pretty comfortable sitting here drinking with him. Both comfortable with their mission. However the look that they both were giving him listing to some of the men talking…

" _My girl said they finally have the traitor caged up."_

" _Thought the king pardoned him."_

" _Once a traitor always one. Musta done something none is talking about."_

" _To bad they can't kill him."_

Nodding to the door Cal got up leaving one of the guards to pay the bill. Once out side he kicked the dirt. One of the guards asked, "So who you mad at?"

"Myself ." He paused, "You think the general saying he was wrong will help?"

"With the silvers? Might. With the reds. The ones that blame Maven for their troubles? No."

"Alright first we fix the easy one then …"

"I think the queen might be more help with the reds."

"I know. You get to tell her."

The guard blinked, "But…"

"Rank has its advantages." And right now he was going to use any advantage he could since his darling wife decided she could shock him when he didn't listen to something… That might include not listing last night to his brother.

* * *

Two days later Maven paced his little room that he was starting to regret. It was too quiet. He couldn't hear Gisa in the other room… providing she _was_ in the other room. He didn't dare speak to the guards. Didn't dare speak to the single servant girl who brought his food and tended to the fire during the day. At night it would be stoked before she left for the day then left to burn out. The first night he had cursed his brother before seeing the wisdom in not touching it himself. Right now he was in a room, soft bed private bath and decent food. Complain too much or break the rules he could be taken to the dungeon.

Making up his mind that he needed something so not to go completely mad with worrying about things that were now beyond his control. For two days he hadn't asked for anything… actually just opened the door so the servant wouldn't have to come in more than she needed. The arrangement seemed to work since the guards didn't complain about it and he hadn't gotten himself in trouble. Carefully he knocked on the door then waited to see if it would open.

Slowly the door opened to a very puzzled looking guard, "Need something?"

Same guard that was there the first time he opened the door. "Can I have some paper and something to write with?"

The guard raised an eyebrow then looked at the fire. "I'll see." Then shut the door.

Maven turned to the fireplace and the fire burning. Warmth or something to do. He had blankets and extra clothing so he wouldn't freeze. Making a choice he went into the bathroom and fill the stone cup with water then hoped the room didn't fill with smoke. Closing his eyes he poured the water over the fire thankful the smoke went up the chimney and not in the room. Waiting until he was sure that it wouldn't reignite he tapped on the door again.

Again the door opened, "What happen to the fire?"

 _Since paper burns I made a choice_. And if said that he would never see a scrap of paper. "Please ask the servant not to restart it."

The guard nodded once then shut the door hard.

 _Shit_. No telling if he was going to have paper but he knew he wasn't going to get another fire. Sitting on the bed he was just staring to reconsider putting the fire out when the door opened and the servant girl brought in his tray. It wasn't until she left that he noticed the stack of paper and several pencils.

* * *

Morning when the door opened for his morning meal he decided to speak to the girl, "May I know your name?"

She looked at him for a long minute before asking, "Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason. Do you know if I'm still to marry the queen's sister?"

Noticing the drawings of little stick people and strange attempts of flowers she huffed out, "Norta needs you to marry her so you will." She paused at the door, "Don't speak to me again. I _actually_ need this job." Then she hurried out of the room.

Well that went well. Moving over to his desk he sat down for his meal and to start his day.

* * *

Mid day when lunch should have been brought up by the young girl but it was a page boy who sat the tray down. Not the stone tray but a sliver one with actual glasses and silverware. Very carefully he picked up the tray not bothering to see what was under the sliver cover and opened the door to a different guard. Not one he had had contact with before and no telling how he would respond.

 _Could his day get worse?_

"Problem?"

Handing the tray to the guards he shrugged, "I doubt this was meant for me. Didn't want the boy to get into trouble." The door closed hard enough to echo in the room.

When dinner came up he didn't accept the tray. This must be the staffs way of telling him he crossed a line with the girl. Cold , hungry and beginning to see he was making things harder for himself, he pulled the cover around him and tried hard not to think.

* * *

Making sure no one was in the hall but the two guards that he trusted Cal shrugged in confusion at being asked to come speak with them, "How is he?"

"Probably cold and hungry."

What? There was a fire or should be a fire and meals were sent up regularly, "Explain."

"The prince put out the fire two days ago in exchange for paper. Today he sent his lunch tray back without eating and refused to let the boy bring in the dinner tray."

Shit. What was Maven thinking? "I'll take care of it."

The guard moved to stand in front of the door, "I can't let you pass."

Mare. She was the only one who the guards would dare take an order from, "I wasn't going to." He turned and knocked on the door to the left then entered, "Gisa?" He paused seeing her stitching something to her dress.

"Cal?"

"Can I come in or are you busy?"

"This can wait. What's wrong?"

Closing the door behind him he made sure to keep his voice down, "I need you to talk to Maven."

"About?"

"He didn't eat today. I need to know why."

She looked at the door, "Anything else?"

"Actually yes, find out why he put out his fire and refused to have it relit."

"Alright, Shoo I'll speak to him before you leave for the night. We'll talk when you come back."

* * *

She waited until after the guards changed for the night then opened the adjoining door into Maven's room. The two guards would know she would be in there. They would make sure no one else entered. Slipping over to the bed she saw him shivering under the covers despite wearing more than one layer of clothing. "Maven?"

His eyes barely flickered open, "Gisa?" Slowly he sat up, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm allowed to be in here or there wouldn't be a door."

No the door is ruse for the marriage for when she became pregnant. No use telling her since she like her sister didn't listen. "The guards?"

" Know I'm in here."

Seeing her shiver he pulled the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around her, "You shouldn't be in here."

"Then you shouldn't have put your faire out and refused dinner."

"I already got one girl in trouble I wasn't going to get a page boy in deeper trouble. If he wasn't fired."

That made no sense. None. "You what?"

Maven closed his eyes, "I spoke to the servant girl. I know I should have, I knew that when I did it but I didn't think _she_ would get in trouble." He took a deep breath, "She got replaced with the boy. The boy brought up a try that I can't have. Now I could have ate the food then got the boy in trouble for giving me weapons or I could refuse the meal and hurt no one."

None of that made any sense not that she could say that. "What tray have you been using?"

"One made of stone. I even have it worked out with the one guard so I can slid the tray out the hall. I swear I'm not doing anything. Since we are going to marry I think I can get away with some little things. I think but I have to decide what I want more."

"Would it help if Cal explains the rules to you."

"No absolutely not. He's _finally_ listing to me. The last thing I want is him to think this more punishment then I deserve if anything its less."

"Maven."

"I'm fine Gisa. I'll survive a night without food. And you have my word I won't do anything to get the staff in trouble. Could you make sure the girl wasn't fired?"

"Just so you know I don't like the thought of why we are getting married but at least it will be interesting."

"No Gisa it won't. As soon as I figure out the rules there will be no reason for anyone to check on me. In fact do you think you can suggest something to Cal?"

Now what? A deep breath so she wouldn't ring his neck then she asked in a deceitfully calm voice, "What?"

"The door. If they take it out and put a stone wall with a slot to see in and a place for the tray the staff won't have to enter."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'll tell him your suggestion. And Maven…" He tried to smile, "Someone is going to light that fire. _Do not_ put it out again."

He nodded. Watching her leave he gathered up his paper and pencils. Burning them was out of the question. Cal would need to see what he was doing hopefully his little stick people didn't look very threatening. A last look then he slid the paper both used and unused under the door. The pencils he placed near the door hoping whoever came in would take them.

* * *

The guard opened the door expecting to need to force Maven away from the door instead found him sitting in the far corner arms wrapped around his legs and head down. "I'm going to get that fire started. I don't want any trouble from you."

"The pencils are by the door."

The guard turned, "Why should I care?"

Maven shrugged, "No reason for them to be here."

The other guard from outside took a step into the room, "Problem?"

"The prince is blabbering on about pencils. Know what he's talking about?"

Going over to Maven he knelt down before him, "Prince?"

"Please don't call me that."

He would have to tell Cal bout his brother's demeanor. "Is there anything you need?"

Slowly Maven lifted his head. "Am I going to attend the wedding?"

What an stupid question. He was about to dismiss it but them again there had been a few arranged marriages where the groom didn't attend instead a glove or something stood in for him. "As far as I know. Why?"

"Can you see if another cuff can be made. For appearances and all."

Something wasn't right here too bad he didn't know what, "I can see. Anything else?"

"I don't think Lady Gisa should be able to come in here. Can you see if blocking up this door would be feasible?"

"You don't your wife to have access to you?" Yes he would be talking to the king as soon as he could.

He gave a small smile, "We both know why we're being married. I won't derange myself into thinking it's anything other."

Oh He could see how the conversation with the king was going to go. Maybe he would talk to the queen she seemed more sensible, "I'll ask. Anything else?"

"The door…" Maven nodded to the hall.

"To the hall?"

He nodded, "A stone wall with an opening for you to see in would be more practical."

"Transferring you the dungeon would be more practical then altering the rooms." He didn't mean to say it but he was getting frustrated.

And there was the treat he was waiting for. "The west tower is the least used. It's also the smallest."

"You want…"

"I want what's best for Norta."

* * *

Requesting an audience with the queen he never felt so nervous . "Your majesty?" He tried to smile knowing she was going to be pissed before he left this room.

"What's wrong. You were very clear on Cal not being here."

"I doubt he will be sensible."

Licking her lips Mare took a deep breath, "What happened?"

"I think the prince is trying to convince someone he should be in a dungeon. Actually under the west tower."

"We're making an announcement tomorrow hopefully it will calm the high house down so I can work on the reds. The wedding will be the following day. Do you think you can keep him calm that long?"

"Something is wrong with him. His spirit I mean."

"Alright. Move a chess board into his room and a chair. Cal's going to find out what's going on in Maven's head."

"I'll make sure the staff doesn't go up there ."

"It's late there should be no one up there till morning unless you know something I don't."

He shifted his weight from one foot to another, "Some of the household staff comes up to see if his room is guarded. They don't come too close but close enough to know what they're doing."

* * *

"How was the tavern?"

"Some of the men are starting a poll to see how long till my brother is moved from his cushy room to a dungeon cell." Cal took a breath, "Tell me you know a way to fix this that I don't have to wait a year."

"The announcement from the general is tomorrow and the wedding the day after. Let's see then what the public thinks."

"And if there's no change?"

"I have an idea but I need Maven to stop what he's doing."

"He still hasn't ate?"

"I think he will if you sit with him and play a game of chess."

"Mare?"

"I think something about being alone is bringing up memories. Or at least giving him time to think about things that he shouldn't."

"Gisa could stay with him. Hell he could… no he couldn't she's still working on her dress."

"I think if we ask Gisa to move her dress to her room so Maven can sit in the sitting room and have something to do while looking like he's still locked up…. She would."

"Alright I'll go find out what my brother needs that doesn't include a trip to the dungeon."

* * *

Maven should have been sleeping when he entered the room instead he was sitting on the floor blocking the door to the sitting room. "Maven?"

"I haven't touched the fire."

Closing the door behind him Cal sat a plate of food on the desk. "Come play a game of chess with me."

"You shouldn't be in here." He said as he got up off the floor.

"I wouldn't be but my brother decided not to eat today."

"Actually I decided after getting one maid in trouble I wasn't going to get her replacement in deeper trouble."

"As far I know you didn't get anyone in trouble or Mare would have told me."

Sitting down at the chess table Maven countered, "She may not know."

"Doubtful. She's very observant when it comes to the on goings of the staff. But I can find out if you really need to know." He moved a pawn not really putting any thought in the move.

Noticing Cal's garb he asked, "You went into town?"

"Hmm. To the tavern. It's proving to be educational."

Deciding he wanted to eat Maven went to the desk to retrieve the plate of food. Cold roast beef and some fruit. Noting that needed heated but enough to nibble on while playing chess. "You always find it educational."

"True." Cal paused, "So why are you trying to convince the guards to put you in the dungeon?"

A shrug, "It's more practical then changing the room."

Cal took a deep breath. "I'm trying to find ways to keep you out of the dungeon not put you in it."

"Damn it Cal. For what I did to Lucas alone I should be locked up and he agrees with me."

No point on arguing there since one condition of Lucas staying on as a guard was too little to no contact with Maven. "Lucas also knows what you did was because you had to. He just needs time to readjust."

"He want to sue whatever he can to pay me back in kind."

True. Not that he was going to say that. "We are making an announcement tomorrow. Mare thinks it should go a long way to calming the high houses down."

"You should keep my locked up until you find out if it works. Father would have."

No father would have killed you without a second thought for even thinking about half the things Elara did. He shouldn't be doing this. He knew it. Then again every time his brother had warned him about something even in the most off hand way he had been right. "You really want to spend a night in the dungeon?"

Maven almost dropped his plate, "You're going to listen to me?" HE gasped, "Actually listen to me?"

 _You would think I just pardoned you… again_. "You don't have to sound so excited."

"Are we going now? Gisa should be sleeping as should most of the staff. I doubt the guards will mind."

Tomorrow he was going to have to talk to Adrianna to see if there was something wrong with his brother's mind. Either something she did by accident or something left over from Elara. No harm in letting his brother have the entire dungeon to himself for what was left of the night. Getting up he went to the door. Both guards were trusted with what Maven was actually allowed to do verses what everyone thought he was allowed to do. "We're moving the prince for the time being any questions?"

Sentinel Provos closed his eyes, "Were are we moving him to?"

"As much as I'm against this we are going to humor my brother and let him stay in the west tower dungeon." Cal turned to look over his shoulder, "That is where you suggested, right?"

"It's the smallest and most unused."

* * *

"It's not common for the kings to escort prisoners."

"Maven, I will say this once I'm not moving you because you're a prisoner , I'm moving you so less people know where you are just in case your right tomorrow."

"You say that now. Tomorrow you'll see I'm right."

Provos opened the door that would lead them to the requested dungeon then froze. Reaching his hand back he made sure Cal didn't take another step. "Stay here."

"I doubt giving the king an order is going to turn out to your benefit."

"Not now Maven. The king will stay here because if he doesn't he'll be dealing with the Queen. " HE turned to make sure Cal understood the threat.

"What is it?"

"Smells like death down there. I'm going to see what it is."

Watching the sentry disappear Maven took a step back. "I swear I don't know what's down there. It's been years since I've down there. I swear it."

"Not everything is your fault Maven."

"True but I'm the only one left to blame."

He had to change the subject before his brother said something that someone could use against him. "When was the last time you were down there?"

Maven closed his eyes to think, " Few years ago. The last time you were at the Choke and I was sent home by General Marcus. Father was pissed that I disgraced him. Or maybe it was mother using father. Learned my lesson."

By the gods what else had his brother not told him about. "Father locked you…"

"After he made sure I couldn't sit."

It was then Provos came up the steps fast, "We have a problem."

Cal locked eyes with the sentinel. He knew this man. Fought beside this man. He didn't scare easily. "What kind of problem?"

"Several reds. All but two are dead. It looks like they starved to death, But there's blood down there as well."

"Take…" He couldn't finish his sentence before Maven collapsed. His eyes scanned the area as did the two sentinel. Then he saw a tall woman hurrying toward him looking half asleep and beyond annoyed, "Aunt Adrianna?'

"I made Maven sleep. His distress woke me." She paused , "Why is my future son distressed. His mind was not clear enough."

Cal looked at her wrist and didn't see her bracelet, "We found some prisoners. I think my father forgot about or someone else did. Maven thinks someone will blame him."

"Positivity ridiculous. Princes don't sentence prisoners." Then to the guards please take the injured to a proper room to be see. I'll have Charise meet you where ever you choose. " She looked at Cal, "You should take your brother somewhere to rest he is quit distressed. Odd because he was excited."

It was his kingdom so when did everyone start making decisions for him? Then again she could feel what people needed and what she was saying had no bearing on anything. "Provos please help my brother to my room. Mare is still awake in the sitting room I'll explain things to her. And send someone to deal with what's down there. I'll want a report on anything you learn in the morning before the announcement."

"Of course your majesty."

Waiting until the two guards were out of sight with his brother he looked at the queen of Montfort, "Thank you for your assistance with Maven and the … I'm not even sure what to call them. I was never told about prisoners being held here so they could have been brought after we left." He took a deep breath. "Stop that I don't ramble."

"No but it does help the mind figure out what you need."

"So you make me ramble?"

"No. I would never. I opened your mind so you could think. Nothing more."

"Is there a way so you can make it where other's couldn't use my mind or Maven's for that matter?"

"Oh my darling no one can use your mind against you. Not even I. Mare asked the moment she found out about what Elara did. If someone tries to use you you'll know. Just as you knew what I was doing although I was making a suggestion not doing anything invasive."

"And Maven?"

"I highly suggested he sleep he agreed since he hasn't for longer than not."

"Is it possible for you to find someone with a similar ability for my court. It might come in handy?"

"Oh dear did Mare not tell you. No of course she wouldn't I doubt she knows herself?"

"Mare?"

"Oh yes. She is able to know if someone is being less then truthful or hiding something. Doubt she even realizes that's what she's doing. I will work with her before I leave."

"Thank you."

* * *

Mare watched as the two guards placed Maven in Cal's bed. She didn't ask since she doubted she would get more then a very vague answer. A few minutes later Cal walked in the room looking more puzzled then anything. "Why is Maven in your bed?"

"Darling it's our bed not my bed. And he's there because Adrianna said he's distressed. After tonight…" He closed his eyes, " I didn't know our father was that hard on him. In a way I understand why he was able to go along with _her_ ..."

"Cal?" She placed her hand lovely on his face, "We'll get through this. You both need time to heal, as does the country."

"I know."

"No I don't think you do. You want things now. This is going to take time you both need to be able to step back and do what can be done. It will get better but it's going to take time."

He kissed the palm of her hand, "Are you alright with Maven in our bed for the night?"

"Cal… we have yet to sleep a single night in our bed."

"No we slept…" He thought… "I didn't even realize. How is it we come in here to talk but go somewhere else to sleep?"

"Because you're not comfortable with my parents next door regardless if they can't hear us or not."

"We could give them the entire second floor."

"Pa wants to live in the house he built. He's content to stay here until things settle down a bit more."

Pulling her down to the couch he kissed her neck. "Tomorrow we will sleep in our bed."

"No tomorrow you will make sure Maven doesn't look half as rumpled as you did for our wedding."

"I like my idea better."


	20. Chapter 20

Half a sleep he moved his arm expecting to find a cell wall or hard ground beneath him… what he found was soft sheets, warm blankets and the sound of a fire burning close by. Slowly Maven opened his eyes. Not his room. Not a cell in the dungeon… "What?"

The bathroom door opened to Cal drying his hair from a hot shower, "Finally decide to wake?"

"Why am I in your room? I thought we agreed on the dungeon?"

"No we agreed I would take you to the dungeon I never said you would be sleeping there. Now would you like to hear what you will be doing today or would you like me to get Mare and you can debate it with her."

He almost said something that would bring his brother's wife into the conversation. A quick thought of Mare zapping him for no reason had him saying, "Since you're not listing _again_ I'm not responsible if a riot breaks out." _When a riot breaks out._

"Fine. Wasn't going to blame you anyways. Hard for you to start a riot if you don't talk to anyone."

Hard to argue with that. "So what am I going to be doing while you make some kind of announcement?"

"You have an appointment with the royal tailor. Do not give him a hard time since Mare and Gisa want you to look proper for the wedding."

"Is it going to be a long drawn out affair."

"You have no Idea. I'm just glad I didn't have to deal with it."

Maven narrowed his eyes, "You know it's really not fair that you the _king_ got to have a simple wedding and I have to have the wedding you should have had."

"Being king has its advantages."

The door to the sitting room opened, "Are you… Oh you didn't tell me Maven was awake."

"We were just discussing the wedding."

"What's there to discuss he stands there? The person presiding over the wedding says some words. Maven repeats the words. My sister does the same then King Gergor says something about the treaty or what not and that's it. Fifteen minutes tops."

"Mare this a royal wedding. A proper royal..."

"No it's not. Maven is not the crown prince. I'm sorry but I don't think Anyone in Norta will accept that title."

"It's fine. I was never the crown prince and frankly I don't want the title. I might have to some responsibilities or something."

Mare smiled, "Oh but you will have some responsibilities I just haven't figured out what they'll be besides making sure my sister is happy."

Shifting his weight Maven bit back words that he really shouldn't say , then, "Shouldn't you two be getting ready for something?"

"Yes thank you Maven, Cal we're late. And Maven breakfast is in the sitting room help yourself. The tailor will be in shortly and if you want to watch the announcement that I'm sure is going to entertaining A screen has been brought in for you."

"Cal?"

"It's no use arguing with her since I'm sure she's right." Turning toward the door he continued, "I'll be back after things settle down then we're going to do something that is not fighting with Mare's brother's."

"Why would we fight with the ladies brothers?"

"Tramy and Bree can pick a fight without trying to. Actually even not trying to fight those two are a lesson in self control."

"What you're brother is trying to say is without using his ability he was rather rumpled for our wedding." Then to Cal, "I think you need to practice more."

Maven fell back laughing, "Oh I got to see that. Haven't known my brother to lose at anything."

"I also wasn't trying very hard since Shade kept saying that Clare,not you by the way, was going to be so pissed."

"Oh well that makes sense. I still think you need practice of fighting without your ability. What do you think Maven?"

Side with his brother and offend the only person Cal listen's to or side with Mare and offend the brother he wanted to forgive him? "I think I'm not answering."

Mare nodded once then pulled Cal's arm, "We're late."

"Darling we can't be late. They can't start without us."

"True but I want to get this over with so I can work with Gisa on something. Not sure what but she rarely asks for anything so I think it's important."

A deep sigh, "Maybe I should have a place built for the two of them." Seeing Mare's eyes he smiled, "Just a thought."

Watching his brother leave Maven smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. Too easy to see his brother was really in love with Mare and she was a good driving force to get Cal to the type of king that Norta needed. Then again Cal really didn't care for the politics of it so he might actually be allowing Mare to get away with more then she should just so he could spend more time with his beloved troops. Yes that was defiantly a possibility. More so if Mare knew about it.

Oh well not his problem. Nope, not one bit. Of course his brother or Mare could make it his problem if they started to have idea on how to make him function in the court… Now that just wouldn't do. He would have to speak to Gisa after the wedding to make sure that didn't happen.

* * *

"Why did you tell Maven I couldn't fight you're brothers?"

Mare shrugged, "Could you have taken both of them without using a fire ball to separate them?"

Shit. He had done that because he was getting tired and didn't want to look exhausted at the wedding. "I wanted sleep and they wanted to tussle. It seemed like a good idea to get them to stop."

"And did it?"

No. Changing the subject before he could get himself into trouble he asked, "Do you know what we're going to do about the guards? There's more then thirty in the holding cells now."

"I do but I need you to trust me."

He pulled her into the first room they came to, "Mare what are you planning?"

"Are you aware that today is first Friday in Stilts?"

The first Friday of the month which meant market day. "So?"

"Arianna confirmed all but five of those men worked on the dock when we left."

He took a deep breath knowing what had happen on those docks, "They were following orders." It made him sick but it was the truth.

"True. In that they were following orders this time." She placed her hand on his cheek, "Trust me. Please?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just look like you agree with me?"

"Fine. Let's go get this over with. Mare I don't want to kill any of those men for following orders."

"Oh I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

Sitting on the throne with Mare sitting beside him he took her hand, "I don't see any cameras."

"They're here. The moment they get close to the door everything said will be on the screens. I didn't want them to know that this is being broadcasted all over Norta."

Interesting. "And IF he doesn't say what we want him to?"

"You aunt is close enough to see to it but far enough away where she's not on camera. And Kyle doesn't have the skill with this so he's escorting them in here."

A page slipped in and nodded before slipping out. "Ready?"

Cal didn't nod just looked at the door taking a facial expression of barely controlled anger.

The door opened the former general was first followed by his men, "Samos? What do you have to say for yourself and your men?"

Taking a knee the former general looked right at him, "At the time I thought I was defending Norta. After seeing the video and understand why you chose not to release it for the public I can see that I was wrong. It was planned by my daughter to attack the ships in order to destroy the prince we didn't know you would come back before the second explosion." HE paused, "The fault is mine not that of the men who I enticed to join me. They were only following orders."

"And if given a choice would you do it again?"

"No. I would have done what I should have to begin with and asked to see the video. It would have saved those who were lost in my blindness."

Cal barely glanced over to Mare, "My queen, I believe you have a recommendation for the full punishment for these men."

Mare stood up and took a deep breath. Did she have the strength to go on with this? For Norta she had to, "As of this minute Lucas Samos is the head of the house of Samos. He has proven to have sound judgment and is loyal only to the crown. You're title of general is hereby stripped. As you regret your decision to attack a member of the royal family and that which belongs to the crown I willing to be lenient. We will find a place for you live out the rest of your days in solitude. Leave that place for any reason and you will be killed very slowly as your crimes suggest. We will allow for your immediate family if there is any to reside with you. No others. This reprieve is solely because of your service to the crown don't think anything else. " She took a deep breath to continue, "As for the men who helped you." Turning to see Cal's nod, "I'm willing to grant them the opportunity to redeem themselves after they complete their punishment."

Cal sat back and steepled his fingers no longer looking concerned , "And what you suggest for the men?"

"As these men have a history of following orders that harm innocent people they will feel what's it's like to be treated unfairly." She watched the men look questionably at her. "As today is First Friday in Stilts their punishment will be carried out in the arena, Not in battle as has done before but…" again she looked at Cal, "Each here will have thirty lashings as the reds did when the royal family left last fall. Those lashing will _not_ be treated by any silver healer for any reason. And red who wishes to help to tend the men while they recover may. Providing the King agrees."

Somehow she had figured out what would appease the reds. "Guards take them to the arena. As they have been cuffed with Silence stone cuffs I don't expect any unwelcome surprises."

One of the guards stepped forward, "Shall this be done in a group or one at a time?"

If his tone was correct he not only agreed but wanted to inflict the most not pain but humiliation. "One at a time. A healer will be in attendance so they can remain awake during their punishment."

Waiting till everyone was once again out of the room Cal turned to Mare, "What did I just agree to?"

"The lashings although painful aren't life threatening. One of the red guard came to me early this morning. The reds want retaliation from last fall. This gives them that and also tells them that it wasn't something that we agreed with nor ordered."

"You think a red is going to help them?"

"Mari is already setting up an infirmary. Bree is helping to move in cots to where she wants them."

"It's going to gull them to be treated by a red."

"I know. I'm hoping it will give them some appreciation to how it feels."

* * *

Quietly the condemned guards talked to one another. None of them said that they were afraid. None of them really thought the queen let alone Cal. The prince ,now king, that they all knew would go through with this. And none of them would admit what would happen if it did.

"Hector? You're the highest rank here you think the queen will go through with this?"

He lifted his head. He had known it was a risk to join the general when he had approached him. Hell he almost told him no… and would have died… "She would be a fool not to." He just wished he knew how the healer was going to make them stay awake.

One of the guards pulled his arm, "Let's go. The crowds are already waiting."

His shirt was stripped away before entering the arena. Then reality set in when he saw the tall stone pillar with a single set of manacles. His eyes scanned the area landing on the would be executioner… A strongarm… the whip folded in his hand. The was bad. He had thought that everyone would survive this, A little humiliated sure. In pain no doubtable… but alive. Looking at the man. Hearing the crowd already screaming for his death… he couldn't be sure. Just before he was to the pillar he noticed the buckets of murky water. What it was for he didn't want to guess.

Still he didn't fight as the executioner held his arms above his head so the manacles could be placed around his wrist. The one just below a cuff made from a silence stone. The man leaned in just enough to look like he was adjusting something but whispered, "I was told to go easy on you. Don't expect the others to be so lucky."

What? Why him? "Why?"

"The queen commands." Then he stepped away.

He tried not to think about the cold on his skin. Didn't think about the pain as the first five lashes landed on his back. Tried harder to not listen to the screaming crowds of reds telling him to scream. The screams calling for his blood to run. By the tenth he knew that his flesh had broke open and by the now shriller screams his blood was pouring down his back. Before the twentieth the only reason he was even conscious was because of the healer. Still he made no sound. He was not going to give them the satisfaction of hearing a silver captain scream.

Still conscious when they let him down he was forced to walk on his own to the opposite tunnel. Just inside one of the guards grabbed him hard and turned him to face the arena. He didn't understand until the man… he couldn't tell who… was chained to the pillar and the executioner ran the whip through the water before pouring the bucket down the man's back. Stunned he watched in horror as it only took one flick of the whip to cut the skin drawing blood. Before he could say anything whatever the healer had been doing to keep him standing stopped as his body crumbled to the ground.

* * *

Hector opened his eyes just as something cold touched his back. A hiss of pain and he tried to move to avoid more only to find himself shackled face down to a cot.

"Easy captain."

Female voice. Had to be a red given the queens orders. "Who are you?"

Still behind him she answered, "The only person willing to tend to you or your men."

He knew that voice. Or at least he thought he did. Almost remember another time she had sounded pissed yet had tried to remain respectful. "Mari?"

Coming over to his side she knelt down so he could look at her. "Because I consider you a friend. Or at least as much as any red can. I agreed to help get you and your men survive the night. Unless you want me to leave."

He had thought her as a friend at one time. In fact if she was not a red but a silver he might have thought of her more. Social standing aside he was not about to turn away help. Not when he could barely draw a breath without burning pain. And not when he knew those who came in after were going to need attention. "Stay. Please." He paused blinking back the tears that he didn't let fall in the arena. "The others?"

"Five have been brought in so far. You're the only one who I expect will be awake anytime soon. If at all till morning. Then again silvers tolerate pain better then reds. Or so I'm told."

He had told her that. "Usually. Not always." Not under these conditions. Not when he was sure something had been done to make the pain feel worse. "Their backs were wet."

"I know. The queen asked around to find out what would yield her desired response. Since it was done to those on the pier last fall…"

Shit. Well they did deserve it. "Then why… not…"

"You?" He nodded as much as he could. "The queen knew you only did what you had to on the pier. And the only reason you helped with the attack was because you wanted to live. The others however enjoyed what they did to the reds… as well as wanted to kill the prince."A cough from the door ended their conversation and had her looking wide eyes at the door, "Prince Maven?" She did her best to curtsy.

Maven slowly came over to her, his hands in his pockets not sure if he would be welcome or not. " I came to see if you would mind some help. Don't know what I can do… " He let the rest trail off.

Mari blinked, "You want to help change dressings?" More astounded by the intention then asking if wanted to do that or something else.

"If that would help. I saw some of the on goings of the arena. They're being broadcasted all over Norta. Thought it would practical for you to have another set of hands."

Broadcasted. By the gods. There wouldn't be a city in all of Norta theses men could go and not be under suspicion. Almost tripping over her tongue she stepped out from the corner, "I'll show you how?"

He nodded as she led him over to where one of the guards were laying another of the wounded men. Carefully she picked up a wash cloth and dipped it in the clear water. "Don't worry about hurting them. I doubt they feel anything until they wake." Still she was careful to only cover the tip of her finger as she wiped away some of the sliver blood. "Wipe off as much as you can. A lot of the cuts run deep and will continue to bleed. When you're done cleaning the skin off place the gauze pad over the back. Once it has been seeped through it will need changed."

Looking over her shoulder Maven asked, "If he were a red on the front lines would there be a way for the deep cuts to be mended?"

In an offhand kind of way she bristled, "Of course. A doctor or nurse would stick the cut up." Remembering who she was speaking she added, "I mean…"

"Quite all right. Here if it's easier in this room I'm not a prince just a helper asking questions. Alright?"

"Al…right?"

"Good. Now would a seamstress be able to stitch this?"

"Maybe? If she had the proper needle. Why?"

Without speaking Maven went over to the door and asked a guard who was standing outside, "Please ask Lady Gisa to come here and bring her sewing kit."

"You asked for the Queen's sister?"

"She knows how to stitch things and she's a red. The queen did say any red that wanted to help could."

"But?" No use arguing … the prince wasn't going to be stopped unless the queen or more importantly the king said otherwise.

* * *

Mare came into the room just as Maven was placing a clean pad on the last of the unconscious guards. Lucas was a step behind them. Pausing she waited until Maven look up at her before she moved over toward him. "Maven?" Not what she had expected when he asked for Gisa. Both Cal and herself had thought he was in there because of his own curiosity… certainly not helping.

"I didn't think anyone would mind if I lent a hand." His stomach turned. Of course if they did mind he could spend the night in a cell and possibly miss his own wedding.

She shrugged, "If Mari doesn't mind then I have no problem with it." She paused, "You asked for Gisa but we we're told why?"

He looked down at his hands covered in blood. Silver blood. "I thought since she's talented in stitching things she could try to close up some of the deeper gashes? Maybe?" Seeing her raise an eyebrow he added more quickly, "You said no sliver healer. You didn't say anything about um… seamstress?"

Picking up his nervousness she touched his arm lightly, "Maven come with me for a moment." Stepping into the hall she asked, "What's going on?"

"Everyone in that room comes from not a high house but close enough that their family have some pull in things. I… it's going to be hard enough for them after you broadcasted it. I thought if they have someone from the royal house tending to them it may help when they leave?"

"Maven?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think you're brother will be relived you're doing this for that reason. He agreed with the punishment but neither of us have figured out what to do after they're healed."

"Does that mean Gisa can help?"

"I don't see why not. But I don't think she as a proper needle."

Going back inside Maven smiled as Gisa looked to him. When he was close enough he asked, "Would you be able to stitch a few of them up?"

Gisa looked all around her. Silver blood seeping through more pads then not. "Let me see what I have to work with. But I must warn you since my brothers all left I haven't had them to practice on."

"It doesn't have to be pretty just stop some of the bleeding. Most of them haven't woke up yet so you don't have to worry about hurting them."

Turning Gisa just blinked, "Who told you they couldn't feel if the pain became worse."

"Mari said they wouldn't notice why…"

"Mare? Can you please do something with the prince he makes for a horrible nurse."

"Gisa be nice he's trying." Then to Maven, "Why don't you go see what Mari thinks they will be able to stomach when they wake."

Choosing not to argue he slipped away.

"Gisa?"

"I can stitch some of this up but I need a proper needle. I doubt they'll wake up during it but the ones that are awake are not going to like me stabbing a needle in their back."

"Do what you can. Mari is good nurse. She's helped pa a time or two even if she hasn't had much training. She was sound enough to be taken in as the "doctor" for Stilts. And if you tell Lucas what you need he may be able to make it for you."

"Oh good since a straight needle doesn't work very well with these kind of things." Going over to the guard who was watching Maven, Gisa smiled, "Um Mare said you might be able to help me?"

"Depends on what you need."

Taking a needle out of her kit she held it up, "Would you possibly be able to bend the end into a half circle? I don't have the tools I need here to do so."

"How about I make you a few of them?"

"Oh could you? It would be better if I don't use the same one on everyone."

Smiling Lucas went over to a silver pitcher turning it into several needles all different sizes and thickness. The several into the desired shape. "Anything else?"

"Oh no. Thank you."

* * *

Finding Cal still listing to a group of silvers who were a mix of outrage that he would allow for their children to be treated so horribly for the single crime of listing to a commanding officer… and the ones who insisted he should have killed their child or relative for their crimes… Mare took her seat next to him. The moment she looked to the small crowd then stopped talking, "I thought you were going to dismiss them?"

"I find their dribble amusing. Don't you?"

"No. And I highly doubt they would have started if it had been your father still sitting here."

"True. He never found listing to silver questioning his actions." He paused , "Maybe I should kill them. What do you think?"

"I think if they leave now it will spare us the inconvenience of making their deaths public." Everyone hastily bowed and left the room with more speed than necessary. "You could have done that without me."

"True. But I want everyone to realize who is the compassionate one and who will kill them without a second thought . Because I'm telling you the first one of those people who do anything to undermined me I will kill."

In other words if she hadn't came in he would have killed at least one of them. "Maven is in the infirmary with the guards."

"I know. You told me that when you left. What he's doing I would love to know."

She narrowed her eyes and could see the redness in his arms. The fire just waiting to be released. Later she would find out who had pressed him this much. "Helping to change bandages and assist in anything Mari needs."

The anger drained from him, "He's what?"

"When I walked in he was cleaning one of the guards' backs. His shirt is ruined with blood. I think he needs a smock and a clean shirt. But he seems comfortable doing something."

"The men are awake?"

"A few were. The guards have them restrained to keep them from moving more than they have to."

"Should I go check on him or leave him be until closer to when The two kings requested our card game?"

"Gisa is stitching some of the cut up right now. If you give her enough time to finish you may have a better idea of who is accepting Maven's help and who should never be let close to him or any of the our family."

"If any are like their relatives I doubt they'll see morning." He looked at her, "And don't Cal, me. I refuse to have anyone in my country who would rather have war then peace. I'll be damned if I kill my brother to appease any overbearing ass… silver or not."

 _Oh yes she would have to find the offending ass and make sure that person never is in the king's line of sight_. "In the mean time… why don't we go to the practice arena?"

"I don't think Arven is here."

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure we can find something to blow up, or set on fire."


	21. Chapter 21

Still a bit worked up Cal made his way to the infirmary wing then stopped short seeing Maven holding a cup for one of the men. Well at least his brother was finding something productive to do. Going over to the bed he lightly touched his brother's shoulder as the man he was helping didn't do anything more than breath. Which was wise considering what he might do if the man said a single word right now. "Maven?"

"Your majesty?"

"Come with me."

Shit. Waiting until they were in the hall Maven said, "I didn't think you would mind."

"Mare said you were helping them. It might be a good thing."

"Does that mean I can still help?"

"For the moment. We have a card game tonight that you need to attend."

That didn't sound too bad. Maven made a face, "Do you think I could talk to Mare before then?"

"Why?"

"Because she's the red queen and what I'm hearing when no one thinks I'm listing… I think she would know better on how to handle it? Maybe?"

"Does what you're hearing put anyone in danger?"

"No. It's personal stuff. Between two people in that room that keep tripping over the color of blood. Unless you prefer to hear it all now."

Maven's willingness to defend his request made him smile, "No that's quite all right. Mare will be down in a minute. A parentally The queen of Ciron wants to meet with Gisa before the morning."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. Mare was going on about the dress her sister made for the wedding and the queen was impressed. I'm assuming it was completely female indulgence."

Turning back to the room, "I think I better get back in there. Mari and I figured if she takes half of the men and I take the other things go a bit more smoothly."

Cal nodded once. "Maybe I should see if A healer needs an assistants or something."

"Don't be ridiculous Cal. Blood healers don't need assistants."

"True, but red doctors do."

Pausing at the door Maven noticed the eyes of the men watching him. Waiting for some indication that the king was just prolonging this till he killed them. "You think some paper and pencils would be reasonable?"

"For you?"

"For the men. Maybe they could write their families and explain themselves to them?"

Cal came back over to the door and peered in, "You think the letters would be read?"

"If it bears the royal seal?"

Mare was taking care of the reds… settling things from last fall. His brother ? "You sure about this?"

"I don't condemn them. After all they were only following orders."

"How about I do one better… providing my queen agrees."

No longer his brother, "What do you have in mind?"

"Since you were the one who was attacked I'll let you decide what to do with these men now that the punishment is mostly over."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning… if you want them dead any of the sentries would be more than willing to complete that. Or if you have something else in mind. But they are not your private little army."

"Cal, I don't want an army. I would however like a guard or two that I know to keep an eye on Gisa when she's in her shop."

"I'll talk to Mare and see if she agrees. In the mean time if they want to write letters to their families… I don't have a problem with it."

* * *

Mare stopped in the door way watching as Maven tended to one of the men while her sister was poring juice into several cups, "Maven?"

He glanced up and sighed, "You spoke to…"

"Walk we me. Gisa I'll be back in a moment." Once in the Hall she said, "Cal said you needed to speak to me but didn't say why."

"I think Mari knows the captain."

"Possible. He worked in the office where she would request items for the sick."

"She told you that?"

"Stilts isn't very big. I couldn't tell you the names of every silver that worked there but I would know their faces." Going into an empty room she shut the door, "Tell me what you heard then I can deal with it."

"When I first came to the infirmary the captain and Mari were talking. It sounded like she was mad at him personally. Almost like something happen between them but not something either wanted to acknowledge. I figured she might tell you since you're both reds?"

"It that all?"

"When they don't think I'm paying attention he watches her. The way Cal watched you before. When he wanted you but couldn't…" He stopped before bringing up too much of the past.

"Alright. I'll talk to Mari before taking Gisa to … whatever it is that Clare has planned."

"I thought the queen of Ciron wanted to see her?"

"I'm sure she'll be there as well as her daughter."

Maven nodded clearly not wanted to discuss whatever it was Mare didn't want to say. " Is it alright … I mean about Cal letting me decide what to do with the men?"

" I don't see a problem with it. While you consider things… I need several silver with various talents to help create what is going to be in the Choke. They would probably be stationed there afterwards as well."

"Not fighting. The war's over so…"

"A memorial is going to be built near the border then a few small villages so workers who will oversee the docks and the farming can live."

"And those who are there will have the least contact with the royal family."

"Exactly. There are a few silvers Cal wants far away from him. Others he's sure will be pleased to have a easy assignment that works to rebuild Norta."

"Thank you."

"Maven you should know the families of those men either want them dead or… I'm not sure what's worse than that."

"Once they can sit up They are writing letters to their families. The royal seal as well as a let from myself saying that though what they did was wrong they were only following the orders of a commanding officer. I'll figure out the wording tomorrow." Then he touched her arm, "Did they have to be wet when…"

"What do you mean wet?"

"Their back. Mari said you asked her about it …"

"Maven I asked so I could decide what I was going to do. I never told anyone …" She closed her eyes, "Someone must have overheard. Several of Cal's personal guards were more than pissed with those men."

"You should know a few are showing signs of infection. It could be from the stitches or from the water. I'm not a doctor so I don't know."

* * *

"Mari, A moment please."

Mari turned and smiled, "Of course your grace?"

Taking Mari into the same room where she had spoke to Maven , Mare took a deep breath, "How are the men. Maven says some are showing signs of infection?"

"The water was… I think it had things… larva growing in the stale water. The whip was also dipped into it."

"Mari between us, I didn't tell anyone to do that. I was trying to make up my mind between what was enough and what would be too much."

"I thought so but… You're the queen so it's not unreasonable."

"A red doctor who worked on the front lines in residence right now. He has a decent stock of various medicines I'll have him come by after Gisa and I leave. Can I ask a favor?"

"You are the queen."

"When you greet him even if Maven isn't in the room say that he requested his help."

"Trying to calm the silvers?"

"Trying to make sure the silvers in that room think Maven is showing more kindness then they deserve."

"I can do that. The reds are happy that they were treated the same way as they were."

Another deep breath then taking off her crown Mare said, "What's going on between you and the captain?"

Shit. "I didn't think Maven heard."

"Mari, I've known you a while now. Ever since you started to be the go to person for medicines for my pa. Put the color of your blood aside and the social standings. Just tell me what you would a friend."

Mari closed her eyes, "The captain. Hector. He worked in the supply office. In the spring I went to place a my quarterly order. Not that I can anticipate an order for three months but… Any ways I found out there was a stock pile of meds I haven't had for a while. Several would help the reds enough not to die for no reason. The silver who was in charge told me flat out he was not going to order those meds. Only for the front line he said.

I'm not sure what I said but Hector grabbed my arm and hauled me home. He never spoke till he slammed the door behind us. Then he had the nerve to tell me he was within his rights to kill me. I was pissed. I was in charge to keep the reads in the city healthy but was being refused the medicine to help me do that. So I said something along the line of "go ahead. The reds are going to die either way."

Hector paced the room we were in then asked to see what I was requesting and the amount. He took my list. When the shipment was delivered he delivered it himself. The medicine I was asking for was there. Not the amount but enough for those who really needed it." Mari turned so she could see Mare and was thankful she didn't see anger in her face. "Later … Just before the attack in the square… He… I don't want to get him in trouble."

"Mari we are just talking. So tell me what did he do?"

"It was late and I woke to the banging on my door. I thought it was someone needing what little help I could offer. It was Hector acting drunk. Once I opened the door He pushed himself in. I knew he wasn't anywhere near drunk once the door shut. But I think he was looking for an excuses. We talked some… then…

… I'm an unattached woman it's not unreasonable to spend a night with a guy."

Mare blushed, "Oh so the two of you were together. What happen next."

"He would sneak over when he could. Not a whole lot of talking mind you.. but… I know it couldn't go anywhere. Then the attack happened in the square and things changed. I was no longer just a female but a red. And since I was a red I had to know what had happened. After he started to accuse me I joined the red guard. I didn't care.

After the attack on the Hall we were starting to get back to some kind of friendship. More talking and less coupling. He did what he could on the pier when ordered. Even went as far as bringing the once who were worse back to my house so I could help.

After you were taken to the arena he left and I haven't seen him since."

 _She's leaving something out._ "You're leaving something out so you might as well tell we can work whatever needs worked out."

"Right after he left I … I had been careful all the other times… but…"

"Mari?"

"I'm pregnant. I haven't told him… I can't tell him. After he left I found out he was just seeing me for a bit of relief. I heard a few silvers talking one was laughing that he was so desperate for that relief he had turned to a filthy red. I don't want to think about what would be said if anyone found out about a child.

Who am I kidding the child would be killed before its first breath."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes… no… Mare he's a silver. I'm not. So it doesn't matter." Mari stopped and paled she had let herself just talk… after month of keeping this secret she had told someone… and that someone was the queen.

Fool. Idiot.

"Alright I have an idea. You may not like it but I'm going to do it anyways."

Of course she would. She was the queen.

"Now… as for the child. What you tell Hector is on you. What happens after is between the two of you. If I have to explain both sides to the king I will."

"Both sides?"

"As a red having a silver child normally it would be shunned. Which is why your child is going to be a playmate for ours. It will give me the excuse to come to Stilts whenever I want."

"You're?"

"Not sure yet. But that's not important."

"And the other side?"

Mare just smiled.

* * *

Coming back to the room Mare didn't stop till she was standing in the back corner gazing down at the captain. "Captain?"

Hector opened his eyes at the sound of the voice. What was the queen doing here? Not that he could ask that. "You're grace?" He couldn't look behind him but he was sure anyone who was awake was watching what was going to take place.

"I've decided that once you're are well enough to leave this place you will be assigned to guard my parents."

What? "You're majesty?"

"I had time to discuss it with the king. He agrees given your time in Stilts it's reasonable. And since Mari's home is close enough to my parents home you will be residing there."

His mouth dropped open. He would be on assignment sure but…

"Mari, I believe you have a palace he can sleep?"

"Yes, you're grace. Once I can leave here with confidence the men are well I will go clean the room."

"Good." Then back to the captain, "Whenever my mother goes to market you will go with her. Neither leave the house often so I doubt you will sufficiently board. If for any reason you can't tolerate this assignment you are free to leave… not just your post but Norta."

Leave Norta… he would be… ok fine he could make some rules with Mari… Maybe.

Mare turned making sure she caught Maven's eye. "The rest of these men you find something for them to do, Prince Maven. Just tell the king what it is you decide. "

Maven nodded once in understanding. Almost smiled because she was using a tone that every queen before her would use when saying anything was unwise. He almost thought she had learned that from living with here in Norta… no… No, Mare looked up to another queen and her ability was far greater then Elara could ever dream.

"Gisa. Are you ready?"

"I… of course." Once back in the hall Gisa asked, "What was that about?"

"Giving two people who want to be together a reason."

"How are the silvers going to react?"

"The first person to complain with silver blood is going to die… the King commands it."

"Mare?"

"I don't who but one of the family members of the men in that room offended Cal enough to want to see them dead."

"Will he?"

"If the offending ass is ever seen by the king… I know they will."

* * *

After watching Mare leave the room Maven turned slowly back around feeling eyes watching him. He was the prince… might as well act like it. Continuing to the Door he stopped seeing Lucas still outside however now sitting. "I thought you would go with the queen?"

"The king gave me a choice. I choose to do something else."

Shit. How could he forget he was still watched and guarded. " Can you take the shackles off the men?"

Slowly getting to his feet Lucas come over to the door. "They're watching you."

"Good for them." He took a deep breath, "Did you hear the queen?"

"I did."

Swallowing any pride he had Maven said very quietly, "look, I know you don't want to be around me. I understand , I do. And I wouldn't even ask but you are the closest person who can release the manacles."

"I'll do it for them…" A moment later the chain were hanging from the cots to the floor.

* * *

Cal stepped in the corridor just as Lucas had stepped out of the infirmary. He paused making sure neither his brother nor Lucas did anything rash. Then hid a smile as Lucas came over to him. "Lucas?"

"He wanted them released from the manacles. I don't expect any trouble from them."

"I thought your shift ended hours ago."

"Was just waiting for the lighting princess to collect her sister." Lucas paused, "I know what Maven did and why. I'm not easy with him but you don't have to worry if I would defend him if need be."

"I've never worried about that." Looking past Lucas' shoulder he said, "Go on go see your wife."

Lucas nodded, "Make sure your brother tells you what your queen was up to today."

"Was it interesting?"

"Being in the palace with her… interesting is not the word I would use. But I'm sure to be entertained."

"Go on. It looks like I need a word with my brother before the card game." He waited until Lucas had disappeared down a corridor before heading the few feet to the infirmary where his brother was waiting. "Do I even ask what Mare did?"

"Probably not but you're going to anyways." Maven paused, "And it was not my fault."

Giving his brother an amused look he asked, "What did she do?"

"There's a room down that way we can talk in."

Following his brother he asked as soon as the door was closed, "Well?"

"The captain is now responsible for her parents who I'm assuming will be returning to their home."

"Her father built their house. He intends to live out his days there."

"Well the captain will be living with Mari who is living across the street."

Wonderful. "Do I want to ask why."

"Would have to ask Mare. Her tone was not one that invited questions."

"She's been spending a lot of time with the queen of Mountfort."

Maven nodded, "That would do it." He paused then looked at his brother, "She agreed with you in that I find something to do with the guards. She suggested some of them go to the Choke?"

"Mare's project. She's a little vague on the details since she hasn't been there but she'll figure it out when we go there next week."

Another nod, "In that case let me get cleaned up then we can go play cards and maybe learn something."

"The only thing we are learning tonight is how well the other's bluff in cards."


	22. Chapter 22

Nearly a half hour after Maven had left with the king, Mari was almost frazzled. Taking care of thirty men by herself was not her best idea that she ever had. But to be fair the only reason she had even thought about helping was because of Hector… who thankfully was now contently sleeping. A tap on the door and relief swelled up in her. An older gentleman in a white coat was standing in the doorway. A silver rolling cart behind him. "Doctor?"

He took a step into the room, "Well it's cleaner then I'm use to but it will do." Then remembering she had spoken he said, "Cavry. No need for the word doctor. Not here."

She nodded politely, "Prince Maven said he was going to find someone who may have some medicines."

Cavry raised an eyebrow, "Don't know why he would want to see them taken care of but silvers have always been a strange breed when coming to such things. Now let's see what needs to be done that we can help with." He paused, "I trust they won't complain too much about being poked in the arm to receive their medicines?"

"Oh, the prince as well as the king was very clear they were to receive any care we decide on. If you think they would benefit from a poke in the arm… then that's what they'll get."

"Ah. Now I understand the queen a bit better." Going over to the first man he peeled away the dressing. "Sloppy stitches but they'll hold. I believe I have something so they don't get an infection. Don't really feel like going through that bit of fun."

Mari smiled, "I think they will be honored for any help tonight."

Turning to the cart he called out, "And I have some paper here. Was told to give it to the men. Along with the formal letters from Prince Maven."

* * *

Stepping out the shower Maven took a deep breath. Just a few hours before the wedding. He could lay down and take a nap… No, he should lay down and take a nap. Mare was going to kill him if he looked exhausted. Not that it was his fault. Oh, no… It, however, was his brother's fault. Having told him several times he wanted… needed sleep, and that was before Cal and Mare's brothers had started arguing over nonsense which in turn had the three of them needing to be separated before temper clouded good judgment.

Thankfully Shade had taken his brothers somewhere… and the argument had been after the card game and thankfully after both of the visiting kings had left for their own suits. Another breath and he slipped on his new black suit then pondered the red handkerchief before placing it in his breast pocket. It didn't matter it should be white. Nope… he was not going to ask not one bit.

Stepping over to his door he hesitated before opening it. By rights, he was a prisoner… however, his brother was having a hard time with that reality. Letting the door cracked open he saw the guard that normally had been outside.

"Prince Maven?" No hint of anger but curiosity.

"Would it be ok to go down to the infirmary until the wedding?"

"Nervous?"

Was he? "No. Just wanted to make sure Mari got a break. And maybe some sleep."

"Mari?"

"The red that volunteered? She knows the queen's family."

Looking over at the kings door the guard shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. Doubt the king will have after last night."

"What happen …"

"Not sure but the queen didn't look very happy this morning."

Ah, shit. She must have heard about last night. He was not going to ask. He was not.

* * *

Stopping at the door Maven saw several of the men, although looking miserable, they were sitting up and each eating from their own tray. Several of them, either reading something or trying to write while they ate.

Catching Mari's eye he took a step in the room, "Mari?"

She looked at him and shook her head, "The only help you'll be doing taking the empty trays back to the cart. I swear if you do anything to get yourself rumpled you will have both the queen and your bride very mad. And not only at you but me for letting you look rumpled."

He stopped short and listened to her. A few weeks ago if she had done that he would have killed her. Or his mother would have… Now he humbly smiled, "Yes mam."

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "Now I won't be having any sass from you."

"Of course not. I think you more than enough for the both of us."

A muffled laugh from behind the door then, "Well that didn't take too long."

Maven turned, "Shade?"

"Mari, I understand that the queen gave you right to say or do anything you want while working here. I don't think giving the prince sass today will help." Then he smiled at Maven, "You weren't in your room. Told my sister you would be here."

Shit. "She's looking for me?"

"Yeah. I'll be nice since you're marrying my baby sister and all… and help you not be found till the wedding."

If he could have paled he would have. "Why is she looking for me?"

"Because if you look have as bad as her husband she was going to … I'm not sure what she was going to do but I didn't question her either. Now since you are all ready for your wedding, you are not helping here."

Nothing he could say to that since his options were to do what Shade wanted or face the queen. "What do you have in mind?"

A slow smile formed on Shade's face then they both were gone.

"What the?"

Mari turned, "Oh Lord Shade has a very interesting ability. I would venture that he was sent here to retrieve the prince."

"But they just… No silver can just vanish. Damn useful but … It can't be done."

Carefully she went over to guard who was sputtering, "I don't think you told me your name."

He looked at her and almost said something that would have him receiving no more of whatever she was authorized to give him and the others that made everything feel numb instead of burning pain. "Jacob."

"Well Jacob, you just saw it is possible but very rare. Now… would like to continue your meal quietly or be helped to lay back down?"

Damn her. They were allowed to talk. Then again none of them wanted to press her since the queen had come in this morning giving this red the authority to do anything she wanted… and that included how this room was ran. "I'll eat."

* * *

Not long after getting the men laid back down and changing their dressings Mari noticed a maid hovering in the doorway unsure if she should enter of not, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I… I came for the trays."

"They're all on the cart.

Slowly the maid entered, "You're a red?"

Mari nodded once, "I am."

The maid pursed her lips together, "May I ask a question?"

"Alright." Not that it mattered most of the men were trying to sleep and the ones that were awake wanted her help more than they wanted to grumble about being taken care of by a red… So she had plenty of time to speak to the young girl.

"Since the … prince … is the one being punished why can't one of their healers do whatever it is that they do to make them better?"

Taken back Mari asked, "What?"

"Oh, you didn't know."

Apparently not… nor did the handful of heads that were now lifting off their pillows to watch what was being said. "Know what?"

The maid rolled her eyes. "Before coming here. The prince was kept in a furnished room. From what I hear it was real cozy like. His room here is now a cell because …" She looked at one of the guards, "… because they attacked the king's ship. And since the king can't punish them for following order… Obviously, he has to punish someone."

It couldn't be true… Then again that would explain why Maven wanted to help. It would get him out of his cell. "And you know this how?"

She straightened up, "Who do you think delivered the princes' meals. Although now his door that I use to go in now has a slot that opens for the trays to be passed through."

"The King wouldn't…"

Mari turned to the voice… couldn't tell which guard had said it but the look on the other's faces… grim… worried… scared… "Why are you…"

"Telling you? Courtesy like. Since the prince is coming in here to help… thought you would like to know… With him marrying Gisa today and all. Wouldn't want another war to break out now that are to have peace."

Oh wow. If what the girl was saying was true. Then again it may be partly true just embellished for the men to really regret what they did. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Maven stood at the front of the aisle silently counting the minutes until he was married to a girl he barely knew. Not looking at his brother who was sitting in a seat just in front of him , he asked, "Is there a feast or something after?"

"As far as I know. Then again other than being told when I had to have you in this room I wasn't told much of anything."

"The guard said Mare was … mad about something this morning."

"Thankfully mad at Bree… I think it was Bree. In any case, it wasn't me. And very thankful that the pillow she chard wasn't flesh…"

Taking the seat to Cal's left Maven smiled, "You sound too relieved about that."

"Yeah well, it turns out Shade is really reasonable."

"Took the offending brother somewhere?"

"If he did I wasn't told about it… No, he told Mare what happened after the card game. She wanted to speak to you because she thought her brother was lying to her. But you weren't in the palace…"

A deep breath, "Shade took me somewhere. I thought he cleared it with you first. My job was to sit on a couch and pretty much stay away from the windows. Come to think about it… he was acting little more nervous than he should have been."

The sound of the door opening and voices … "Oh look it must be time to get you married."

"You know we could just stay betrothed for a few years … then go through with this."

"The king of Ciron decided he was presiding over the ceremony. Would you like to be the one to tell him we're going to do this in a few years when your older?"

"No choice then."

"None."

* * *

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Music started. Doors opened. And he whispered, "Is this broadcasted?"

"I think so. In any case, you should open your eyes."

He opened them just in time to see Mare, the queen coming in. A pale red dress with silver flowers flowing as she walked. "She looks radiant."

Cal smiled. "Glad you approve."

"I didn't mean…"

Patting his brother's back Cal leaned in, "I know. Gisa made the dress."

"Oh." In just a couple days? How… no, he was not going to ask. He wasn't. "Speed?"

"I don't know. And since she's not doing anything other than making dresses I do not want to know." With Mare now close enough to see her eyes, he took a step back to where he should be standing instead of whispering to his brother.

Maven was just about to say something as the music changed and he saw her… saw Gisa. Long white dress fitting her form bright red flowers… roses embroidered around the dress. Red… his brother… "Red?" His brother's nod and reluctant smile was enough to assure him who his brother was sending a message to.

* * *

It was nearly dark before he had the time to go back and check on the men… only, this time, he wasn't greeted by Mari but a gaggle of girls who were all doing what they could to keep the men comfortable while still following the queens rules. "Um?"

One of the girls turned to him and gave a small curtsy, "Mari went home for the night. We really don't need extra help but you're welcome to stay."

Stay and be in the way. "That's ok. I see you have everything under control."

"Prince, A moment?"

The man… The captain. Of course, he would be the one to speak directly to him. Weaving between the girls he made his way over to the far corner, "Captain?"

"Something was said today. I would like to know if it is true… if you could."

"Would you rather speak to the king?"

It was a moment before he slowly said, "Not… yet."

Well, that couldn't be good. It also meant this would probably be the last time he could walk in this room while the men were still here. "Alright. I'll try to answer whatever question you have."

Hector locked eyes with him, "Are you a prisoner to the crown?"

Yes, defiantly the last time he could come in here. His brother would disagree but… "Yes. For my own protection, it would seem."

"Because of what happen on the dock?"

"It made the king see the wisdom is some things. Now if you excuse me…"

"So you locating the men is…"

This time, he smiled, "I couldn't tell you why." He turned to walked away then said to one of the girls, "Tell Mari thank you. I doubt I'll be seeing her."

* * *

Making his way to his room he almost went and spoke to his brother… almost. No Cal needed to keep appearances. And having a prisoner demanding an audience would not give his brother the image he needed. Instead, he went back to his room. Mare had said he could do what he pleased with it… within reason. He was a prisoner… a liability… the captain just confirmed it.

Turning he watched the guards stop with him. Their eyes ever constant. "The door to my room needs to be made of stone. A slot kept in for meals. And one so you can look in. The door to Lady Gisa's room should be locked or sealed up."

"The king didn't mention anything to us."

"No, he wouldn't have. Not yet."

* * *

Morning Cal stepped for out his room and stopped looking at the door to his brother's room, "Why does the prince now have a stone door?"

"The prince requested it… and it is within reason?"

Cal heard the question and concern in the guard's voice "Is he awake?"

"The guard peered in through the hole at eye level. "No sir."

"When he wakes, come get me."

"Yes, sir."

Turning he went back into his own suit watching Mare finish her breakfast. "Did you tell Maven he could put in a stone door?"

"No. I told him he could decorate as he saw fit… within reason. But it makes sense that he would choose to make his room more of a prison cell then a cozy bedroom."

"You agree with him?"

She patted a seat at their little round table. "Until the summit in two days. Yes. After that… if he still wishes to act like a prisoner then I will have his wife deal with him."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I doubt she will let him stay in that room while she needs to start getting things ready in her shop… since he did volunteer to help her."

"In that case, I think I deal with it for a day or two."

"Also, you should know that I spoke to one of the ladies who took over for Mari."

The sound of her voice warned caution, "About?"

"Maven spoke to the captain."

Shit. He had told his brother he didn't care what he did as long as he didn't make nice with the military. "So he …"

"The young girl didn't think Maven was conspiring but just answering a question that he didn't want to. She also said the men were pissed off about something but they were doing their best not to say too much."

"Alright, I'll speak to the captain… He should be able to walk a bit."

"Dr. Cavry said he should be able to take care of himself in a day or two."

Rubbing his eyes Cal grumbled, "This was easier when it was fighting with the lowlanders."

"True but everything is starting to settle down. Most of the guards sent letters to their families _late_ last night ."

"Good if their families show back up you deal with them."

"Cal, If I deal with them they may become targets for me to practice with."

He kissed her cheek, " I know. We still need to work on your control and see how much more we can develop your ability."

* * *

Watching from the doorway Cal stopped until he saw the captain speaking to a few of the men in the back corner… Knew whatever they were talking about had nothing to do with the cards on the table. "Captain?"

Hector closed his eyes before slowly standing and facing the king, "Your majesty?"

"With me." Once in the hallway and far enough away from his own guards Cal spoke, "I heard you spoke to my brother."

Hector nodded in agreement, "Something was said yesterday… Just wanted to see how much of it was true and how much of it was…"

Sounded interesting maybe he should send for the red nurse to hear all the details. Or ask Mare since he was sure she knew more than she was telling him, "What did you hear?"

"I knew doing what the general asked was stupid but I did it because I didn't want to die."

This he knew. "Go on."

"I don't think the general would have targeted the ship if he knew the prince was a prisoner ."

Cal stopped and looked ahead and decided very quickly on what to say to hear what he needed to, "Who told you?"

"The maid that takes him his meals came down yesterday. Seemed a little too excited to share news about … um… the prince."

Which is why Mare had suggested sending her to collect the morning trays. Not that he would share that with anyone. "Anything else?"

"No one in that room would have helped the general attack a prisoner of the crown."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"The men were wondering what was going to happen once we are well enough to leave."

Cal nodded thankful for a change of subject, "My understanding is that the queen already decided on your post." He waited for Hectors reluctant nod before continuing, "The others will be divided up between the three villages that are going to be built. The ones going to the Choke will leave in the morning and arrive just in time for the summit. A few will remain in Stilts."

"A few of the men are still unable to move much."

"I know. Because they will need to be healed before the summit, A blood healer will be on the transport."

* * *

 **R &R always welcome  
**


	23. Chapter 23

It was late or early depending on if you were awake at this hour or trying to sleep. Unfortunately, for Maven, he was trying to sleep. Well, sleep as much as he could. For that last day or so his side had been bothering him, yet he had refused to say anything to anyone.

He was a prisoner. It was all he could be and his brother seemed to be finally understanding that.

Then again.

The bed moved and he opened his eyes, not to his dimly lit cell, but the inside of a train car. Both Cal and Mare already in seats watching him. Neither looked very concerned. " Is there a reason we are in the undertrain?" Slowly he pushed up so he too could sit.

Cal yawned, " I do recall telling you we were going to the Choke to see whatever it is Mare has been working on."

True his brother did tell him that. "I thought you would forget about that."

Mare slowly opened her eyes. "I'm going to say this once or every time I think I need to say it I'm going to zap you until it gets through that thick head of yours."

Well, that couldn't be good. More so since his brother didn't say or do anything to turn her attention. "And what do you need to say that I need to listen to?"

Leaning forward in her seat she gave a smile that was not a bit reassuring, " You prince Maven are not a prisoner. Any attempt to continue to act like one is going to piss my sister off which in turn will piss me off. I highly suggest you don't do that."

"Sweetheart perhaps you should rest before we reach the Choke."

Her eyes narrowed. "I was sleeping before you had my brother wake me."

Something told him he did not want to be present to hear this conversation. Too bad there was nowhere to go to. It was then Shade popped in and took a look at his happy little group.

Pulling the break so the train would begin to move Shade took a seat. "Do I want to know what was being discussed to make my sister look that pissed off?" He moved just before Mare could zap him. "You can take a nap or I will take you to a cold lake and leave you there."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I tossed Kyle in one don't see why I can't treat my sister the same way. Cal, you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh no don't bring me into this. I have no intention of getting between family disagreements." He paused, "Gisa isn't coming?"

Sitting back Mare crossed her arms, "Gisa will be watching on the screens with ma and pa. Besides, she has things to take care of while we travel back." She glared at her brother "We are taking the ships back, right?"

"Yes, you're taking the ships back. I, however, will be taking the royal family of Montfort back to where they belong. Minus Kyle of course."

* * *

Rubbing his eyes Maven saw that both his brother and Mare were now dressed in formal attire. "Since I'm expected to be here I trust you have something for me to change into."

Cal nodded, "Come on I'll show you where you can change."

He hadn't noticed the curtain that now hung in the back. A black suit was hanging behind it. "Something wrong?"

"After Mare unveil her project or at least the start of it… She wants to talk to you privately. If you can see why all of a sudden she's so edgy."

"She won't tell you?" Mock horror filled his voice.

"Not yet. I'm giving her a chance to tell you and keeping the peace until we get home. Or at least till we get to the ships."

"It is possible that she is finally understanding the pressures that come with the crown."

Cal to a seat near the curtain while his brother changed, "Possible, but I think it's simpler than that, I just wished I knew what."

"And me finding out is better than asking her brother who knows everything?"

"I'm hoping not to concern him if I don't need to. I do plan on having him kept in Montfort for the foreseeable future."

Maven peeked his head out from behind the curtain not hiding the smile, "popped in on you and your bride having a moment."

"No. Thank the gods. But I have a feeling if he doesn't leave soon he will."

"Fine I will talk to her. You want me to try and fix it or just tell you and hope it not your fault."

Several words slipped passed his lips before he muttered, "I haven't even thought about that." He was about to stand up but Shade pulled the break just as he did.

* * *

Mare was the first one to the platform. Cal was a close second considering he was lengthening his stride to keep up without looking like he was rushing. Which made no sense since he was taller than she was. "Is there a reason we are rushing?"

"Two. First of all, I want to see everything before people get here. Second I need to get the feel of the current so I don't accidentally electrocute everyone who comes."

Something else he hadn't considered. Her ability was still growing and was frightening as it was already. That and she hadn't had enough time to properly train since coming back to Norta. "When did you become so reasonable?"

"When you decided I needed to be queen. Or I could just kill everyone and start an even bigger war?"

He pulled her close, "First off your not going to kill anyone today. IF I see a tiny spark Shade is taking you to the ship."

"You know I don't like crowds."

"I know. Which is why when this is over we are going to have a week trying to figure out exactly what you can do. No interruptions."

"You sound more like a general than a king."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Why do I need to be king when my queen is doing such a fine job making sure everything that needs to be done gets that way?"

She took a deep breath then spoke loud enough for her voice to carry. "Maven, get up here."

He took the last few steps to bring him to the top of the platform, "Just for the record I think it is a bad … no scratch that … terrible idea for me to even be here let alone on the stage with ever other royal family."

"Noted." Mare nodded then pulled away from Cal's embrace. "You will stand here." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the desired spot. " Look happy to be here."

"Cal?"

"This is her idea. Just go with it. After all, it will take more time to argue your point then get through this little event. It is only going got take an hour or so… right?"

"We will be the last to leave. But yes."

"Good because I don't like the idea of being out in the open like this."

* * *

With a repetitive for each of the royal family standing on the stage, Mare stepped up to her Mare where the cameras were waiting to begin broadcasting the event. A deep breath and she looked out the sea of people… both red and silver… who just days ago were fighting to kill one another. She had this one chance. "Dear citizens of Norta and our dear friends from all over welcome to this historic day." The crowd clapped but it seemed forced. Almost fake. "For the past hundred years this land we call the choke has been the front line in the war. A place where so many have come only to never return. As such their memories will live on." She nodded once and what had looked like a mountain crumbled to the ground leaving a breathtaking monument complete with benches and raised flowerbeds. The monument itself was a semi-circle of polished rock. A single pillar rose in the center. "This wall is to be filled with the names of all of those who fought in this war and never returned home. From all the countries that fought here. I offer this place to the family to come and mourn, or to remember their loved ones. Someone will always be here to add a name to the wall. For those who have no family left the pillar is for them. Those whose names have been forgotten their sacrifice has not. We leave this place in remembrance so that we never make the mistakes that led to this war again."

This time, the applause wasn't forced.

Another breath and she continued, "As such the reason the war was started will be added to every history book in Norta."

King Gregor stepped forward, "I second that. It will be added to those in Montfort as well so learn from the mistakes of past leaders and grow not only as a country but as allies." Every other kingdom followed his lead.

"Thank you, King Gregor. And all of you… our now allies."

* * *

The very moment she could Mare took Maven's arm and pulled him over to bench a single tree sat behind it. The words for remembrance etched into the stone. "Maven have a seat."

He did without question. "Alright, what do we need to discuss that no one was allowed to be near us?"

She glanced over her shoulder there was still a sea of people milling about but none within earshot. "There is no easy way to say this I will be blunt. Elera is buried under this tree."

"Why?"

"First off because of what she did she was not being buried in the catacombs."

Maven nodded, "You could have just destroyed the body so thoroughly there was nothing left. I'm surprised Cal let her be brought here at all."

"He doesn't know and until things settle I would appreciate him not finding out."

"What happen to not keeping things from him?"

"I hardly think where someone is buried is a scandal. And I will tell him once things are calmer."

"So why tell me?"

"Because she is your mother." She raised her hand to stop him before he said something. "Right now we all hate her. But the truth is without her we wouldn't have this chance at peace. Her method was wrong but I am willing to let it go since she is very much dead. And one day you might have things to tell her that you can't right now. The guards who will be assigned here have ordered if you ever want time here that are to keep all others away until you are done."

"So if I want to curse her out no one will stop me."

"As long as you do nothing to destroy this monument you can do whatever you want."

"So why a tree?"

She gave a pointed look at the other benches all with trees. "Each one represents a mass grave. The difference is this one only houses one body instead of several."

Squeezing the bridge between his eyes Maven shook his head. "Mare?"

He didn't sound mad or even grateful. No, his voice was filled with pain. "Maven what's wrong?"

"Get Arianna, Please."

Quickly she made her way over to where the queen was speaking to a guard answering questions, "Your grace?"

Instantly she turned to her, "Show me."

No words were spoken as they made their way back over to Maven who was now being watched by a concerned guard and was doubled over in visible pain. Not just his head but his side that had been healed after the explosion.

The guard looked up, " I don't know what's wrong with him."

Arianna knelt down before him had hand resting on his shoulder. A moment later she stood her eyes scanning the crowd. Then she points , "There. Seize her."

Mare looked. A woman in well tailored close. The guards wouldn't reach her in time to make her stop whatever she was doing to Maven. However… Her fingers balled into a fist. She didn't want to do this but… This bitch left her no choice. She didn't need the lightning from the sky not with all the electric around already… then again. Not one bolt but several streaming down from the sky blocking any chance of escape for everyone including the other royals.

Over the sound of screaming, Arianna yelled, "Shade, Get Maven out of here."

If he did or not Mare didn't see. Didn't care not when she was not calling more lighting to her. Using it to make a cage around her prey who still looked triumphant.

Slowly Cal glided over to her. "Mare. What happen?" He didn't touch her didn't dare to. Not when he could see sparks flying off her skin.

"She and her helper were causing harm to Maven. That one is a whatever Elera was. Not sure who her helper is."

Cal took a step back. "I'll deal with-"

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as thunder cracked overhead and the sky poured down on them. Then he watched as a single bolt of lightning plowed into Mare's body before he could push her out of the way.

She got to her knees then pounded the ground with her fist. Her dress now completely burned away. A bolt current followed the ground and into the woman who she caged. As she got to her feet all the screaming stopped… as did the rain. Turning she could see the uncertainty in Cals' eyes. He had seen war but right now…she knew he understood she could kill everyone that was held from escaping . Raising her voice she yelled, "Hear me for I will only say this once. Anyone who seeks to harm a member of my family will meet me before their death. What I did here was quick. I will not do so a second time." One more crack of thunder and the bolts stopped as she turned.

No one tried to stop her as she stormed by not even Cal.

* * *

He watched her leave then turned his attention to the very scared witnesses of the queen's power. The fact they were scared didn't matter. The fact one of the had harmed his brother … a member of the royal house did. "Guards I want every one of these citizens interrogated. At least one was helping the deceased in attacking my brother I want them brought to me at the palace." Then raising his voice he made sure everyone heard and was thankful that the only royals left were those who were family. "You saw what the queen can do when protecting her family. Do not delude yourself in thinking I will save you from her. Any person who knowingly does harm to a member of the royal house or does anything to undermine the treaty will be killed. I have no problem making that death public."

King Gregor stepped up to him, "Montfort is at your service should you decide you can no longer trust those who say they serve."

* * *

She was nearly to the ship when Shade found her. "Mare?"

"Don't touch me Shade. Don't you dare."

"It would save time getting you to the ship. Maven is asking for you. He's not well."

Mare paused. "What were they doing to him?"

Shade took a step back so not to get accidentally zapped. "One was trying to force their way into his mind. When she couldn't another… Arianna thinks it's possible the healer missed something when healing him from the explosion. He's in pain and bleeding internally."

"Arianna isn't a healer."

"No, but Charise is. She was already on the ship. I would love to know why but not now."

XXX

Cal just made it to the ship when Mare stopped him from going any further. Her tear-bright eyes were enough to know something was wrong. "Mare?" He asked cautiously.

"I sent Maven and Charise back to the palace. He's being taken to our sitting room. A bed is being brought in for him. Arianna is having someone that she trust also brought back to the palace. Shade doesn't want whoever Arianna asked for to be left unsupervised for very long." She took a deep breath , "I never killed someone before."

Carefully he put his arms around her, "If you would have let me I would have. I thought we discussed letting the people think that you're the calm reasonable one."

She sniffled once. "I… He was in pain. Arianna showed me who since she traced the source of the mental pain. He's your brother by blood but mine through marriage both ours and with Gisa. I just reacted."

Well, at least he knew where your head had been and given the choice he would have don't the same thing. "That's good to know. But please do me one favor."

Lifting her head so she could see his face she asked, "What?"

"Don't get struck by lightning again. You scared me."

"At least we know it won't kill me."

True. It also meant every person who had been watching the screens also saw that she could hold and possibly kill a thousand people in mear seconds. "We do but please try not to do that again anytime soon."

"As long as no one tries to start a war I won't have to."

"Our new allies realized what happen and very quickly interrupted the screens. They all will defend our family. As we will them. King Gregor is handling the interrogations of those who were still there. Anyone who had anything to do with this latest attack will be executed for treason since no matter what country they are from they just made a move against the treaty."

"Do I get to use them for practice?"

For a long moment, he was silent then, "I think that can be arranged. It would be good for our people to see how much control you have. Besides seeing the Queen keeping her word to defend her family might make them think twice about who they are up against."

It was then Shade popped in just behind Mare, "Are the two of you ready?"

Cal, noted he tired look in Shades eyes, "Are you up to this?"

"Last trip then by orders of my soon to be bride I am going to rest." He took a deep breath, "Ma and pa along with our brothers are already at the palace. Hector was with them watching the event. When thing started to go sideways he hurried them to the palace. He also ordered it locked down until you say otherwise."

"Hector not General Marcus?"

"The General was checking some things in Stilts he arrived shortly after I did… and After Hector had already locked it down. He seemed pleased that someone had the sense enough to recognize the threat. He was busy barking orders when I left to retrieve you."

Wonderful. "Any word on my brother?"

"Charise and Dr. Covey need to speak to you as soon as you arrive. They are getting him comfortable until they can explain something that I'm sure I don't want to know about before you do." Then He looked at his sister, "And Gisa put the thing in your closet for the moment. You're damn lucky I can't do anything about it."

"What thing?" Cal glared down at his wife.

"I'm not keeping secrets I'm planning a surprise that Shade just partly ruined. But it can wait until Maven is well."


	24. Chapter 24

With the help of Shade, Both Cal and Mare stood in the middle of the hallway that leads to the apartments. Guards… more centuries than necessary … Stood armed and watching their happy little group. The fact that ever one of them looked battle ready until they had seen the king was both relief and a cause for alarm. Nothing today was working out as it should.

Cal looked over his shoulder, "Shade please see that the rest of your family is taken care of."

"You want your aunt brought here?"

"I'll that up to her. She may be content to remain with King Gregor."

Without speaking shade disappeared already more occupied with the royal family of Monfort then with the silver guard that were watching him with too much interest.

Taking a deep breath Cal took one step toward his sitting room door the sentry guarding the door stepped directly in front of him, "I'm sorry sir but I was asked to keep you out of the room for a moment."

"I see… and you would rather obey someone, not your king?"

"I… It was Lady Gisa, Sir."

Since the man looked uncomfortable he would let it drop for the moment. And only for a moment. Before he could say anything else Charise slipped out of the door her face painted in relief. But instead of speaking to Cal as she should she locked eyes on Mare, "I swear if you do anything like that again I will find a way to fully voice my displeasure."

Mare gave a bare smile, "So will my husband. But in the interim how is Maven?"

Now she locked eyes with Cal and pressed something into his hand, "I'm assuming this was meant for you, not for your brother."

A piece of a chess set. No , a silence stone carved into a chess piece. It looked like the bishop but was sharper than it should be. "How…"

"It was lodged in his side. Lord Malcom…. He's from Monfort… Anyways he called it out as Dr. Cavry made the incision. I wouldn't have known it was there until the infection had gotten worse. I doubt he would have lived long enough for the infection to become bad enough for me to understand what had been causing it."

"And you think that was meant for me?"

"Considering the explosion device was placed in Maven's stateroom and two others on either side. Yes. IF you had been in your room asleep as Maven was this would have pierced your side as it did his. As it stands we also found out that the explosion was supposed to happen while you were at sea. Someone _accidently_ set if off that night."

Cal narrowed his eyes, "You know much for a healer."

"I had time to visit the wreckage as well as speak to the guards who were there that night. And your welcome by the way. The guard who set off the device was Hector. He used the guise of helping the former general to set off the explosive. He didn't know about the silent stone carving. He truly thought Maven wouldn't come to more harm than a few injuries that would be healed as soon as a blood healer saw him."

"You spoke to Hector?"

"I spoke to Mari who knows Hector well enough to fill in what he wouldn't say."

So Mare's faith in the captain had been well placed. One day they would have to discuss what other abilities that she seemed to possess. "It alright if I see my brother?"

"Don't make him move. I think he was just made comfortable enough to rest." She took a deep breath, "I already explained to Maven that he will not be leaving your sitting room until I am completely satisfied that he doesn't have so much as a scratch left."

"And the infection?"

"Dr. Cavry id handling that. I lack the ability to do much with it. But could see if…"

"No… The King of Ciron trust you… so do I." He squeezed her shoulder as he slipped into the room. His eyes took in everything the bag of clear liquid hanging from a stone pole above the narrow bed. Gisa not working on the bit of cloth tightly held in the hand but rather watching Maven take every breath.

Slowly he approached her knowing Mare was still in the hall speaking to Charise, "Gisa?"

She brought a single finger to her lips, "He's finally asleep."

Carefully he pulled up the other of the two dining chairs and sat next to her, "How is he really?"

"His side hurts but it's his head that is causing the most pain right now. HE also said he was cold. I think that has to do with the infection and the fluids the doctor is giving him."

"I'll make sure he stays warm. In the meantime why don't you help your sister with whatever it was that you are going to do if this hadn't happened."

Gisa narrowed her eyes, "You're not going to ask what we were doing?"

"I trust my wife when she says she was planning a surprise that I won't need to do anything but show up and look happy. Unless the surprise is treating the former general in the same manner that expected both me and my brother to suffer. But I will deal with that in some way."

"You are a strange one but I look forward to figuring you out." Slowly Gisa stood, "Watch him. If he starts looking in pain…" She pointed to a little button that connected to the clear tube and the bag, "…the little red button click it once. Maven doesn't like how it makes him feel but it's much better than being in pain."

* * *

It was late well past midnight and still he sat watching his brother who was blissfully asleep. Despite knowing who would be wrapping their arms around his shoulders Cal still stiffened at the touch. "Mare?"

"How's Maven? I asked Dr. Cavry but he wasn't much for speaking openly."

"The doctor has more skill then I thought a red doctor could have. And I mean that as a compliment."

Slowly Mare came out and sat on his lap letting him have this precious moment to speak not as a king but as himself. "I didn't think otherwise."

"He said the infection will take several days to clear up enough for Charise to finish the healing. And he want's Maven to remain asleep at least till tomorrow." Cal took a deep breath then slowly let it out, "I should have watched him more closely."

This is not your fault and I will not allow for you to burden yourself with undue blame."

"Mare…"

"I could shock you."

"I doubt that will be necessary."

Carefully she kissed his lips before pulling back, "You need rest."

"I'm fine."

Her eye narrowed just a bit, "You will do your brother nor your country any good tomorrow if you don't get some sleep tonight."

She was right. "I…"

A soft tap on the door had both of them looking to see who was intruding on the moment. Carefully the door opened to Lucas peeking his head in, "I don't mean to intrude."

"It's fine Lucas is everything alright?"

Lucas gave Maven a pointed look.

Cal followed his eyes to the bed, "He won't wake till doctor Cavry allows it."

"The advisors are waiting in the throne room."

Mare looked at Cal who shrugged before asking, "Why?"

"Sweetheart you're forgetting something first." HE paused then asked Lucas, "My advisors or my father's?"

"Both."

Well, that couldn't be good. "Fine I'll… Owe. Mare."

"You are going to go get some rest."  
"Darling I need to see what they want."

"Am I Queen?"

Oh, he didn't like where this was going. "You are."

"Good. As I have already had a nap because my sister decided that I needed one. You, sir, are going to lay your ass down and I will deal with whatever this is."

Since Lucas was trying and failing to hide the grin Cal stood up, "You agree with her."

"It would make more sense to send the queen who they are scared of to find out what they want then if needed have you come and finish nay discussion that is needed."

"Fine. Go terrify the fools just don't kill any of them. I want them alive when I discuss reasonable times to request an audience and when none important matters can wait."

"You think this is an unimportant matter?"

"Darling, until I hear from King Gregor about what happen this morning… yes."

* * *

Gisa slipped into the sitting room. What she was hearing couldn't be right. It couldn't. The note that she found this morning told her otherwise. Her shops although she could own them she would not be permitted in running them herself. No citizen of Monfort could own and operate a store in either the capital or here. And the rent … she could only keep half of it.

She had ever intention of confronting Cal until she heard that her sister had been taken into custody for conspiring against the crown. She was safe. As Lord Shade's sister and a pawn for a treaty, she was safe. For now.

Softly she closed the sitting-room door behind her. What would Cal do to her? Place her somewhere that she couldn't cause trouble or find a way to dissolve the marriage? And what her sister done to …

Maven moved ever so slightly…

* * *

Maven let his eyes flicker open to see Gisa not sitting next to him working on her needlepoint or whatever it was called but standing pressed against the door. What he recognized as fear in her eyes. "Gisa, What's wrong?"

She took a careful step away from the door then swallowed hard. Slowly she crept over to his bed before she whispered, "I…" Her voice cracked with an effort not to cry, "…If you want to send me to Monfort I understand."

He was hurt but he didn't think he had hurt his head. "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head, "Shade owns land there. I wouldn't cause trouble. I swear… I…" Her eyes widened as the door to Cal's bedroom opened. A bobbled curtsy and she slipped out of the room before being told to leave.

Cal blinked, "Should I ask what that was about or question why you're not sleeping."

"I'm feeling better. A little sore but fine and yes If I don't feel well I will have a healer in here to find out why." With Cal's nod, Maven continued, "Something is wrong. She asked to be sent to Monfort. Something about not causing trouble…" He stopped just as Shade blinked into the room. Before he could say anything he saw … or thought he saw… Shade punch Cal square on the jaw before tackling him to the ground. Then watched as Cal made a move to defend himself to have Shade standing far enough away pointing a gun at Cal.

Carefully Maven Sat up, "Shade, What's this about?"

"Damn it Shade, what the hell is wrong with you?" Cal Hissed.

Shade pulled the hammer back on the gun then very calmly asked, "Where is my sister?"

Before Cal could form anything that resembled an answer the hall door swung open and Clare stood in the doorway her hand balled on her hip."Shade Barrow put that away right now. This is no way for you to act."

"Not now Clare. I will get an answer from this lying …"

Cal closed his eyes, "Which sister are you asking about?"

"Damn you I know where Gisa is. What did you do to Mare!?"

Mare? She should be in this room having breakfast. No… No Maven was in here recovering so… That made him think about several other things that he really shouldn't have. Her dress from last night and her training outfit that should have been on the floor near the bathroom weren't there. Her crown… his mother's crown… that she always left on the nightstand until he plopped it on her head after she ate wasn't in the room. And in fact, Lucas who made it a point to eat with Mare… the reason which was still not told to him… was yet to arrive. "Where's Gisa?"

Shade lowered his gun slightly, "Why?"

"Shade stop acting like a brother and act like a general for a moment. Where is Gisa?"

In a blink, Shade disappeared to reappear with Gisa not a moment later. "Now where is Mare."

Ignoring Shade for the moment Cal asked very calmly, "Gisa, what do you know?"

Gisa looked around the room. Maven sitting up in the bed watching her. Cal on the floor with silver blood dripping from his lip. Clare standing in the doorway. And Shade close enough to touch. Carefully she reached in the fold of her dress and pulled out the formal letter that she had been given on her breakfast tray and handed it to Cal. Her hand trembling as she did.

His eyes scanned the parchment. Too tempting to burn it to ash. Instead, he handed it to Maven. "Tell me what you think."

Maven took the letter before either Shade or Gisa could snatch it from him. "What I think is I want the bastard's head on a pike. After I burn him alive till he is nothing more than ooze."

"Maven!" Gisa gasped.

Looking at Gisa Maven folded his arms, "We may not know each other properly but I am still your husband and I will not tolerate anyone speaking to you this way. And I don't care if it is written or said outright."

Watching the exchange Shade placed his gun back in its holster, "Gisa, what else do you know."

"Not much. After I read that I slipped into the kitchen. I had a housekeeper's uniform."

"Why did you have a house keeps uniform?"

At Cal's question that sounded more brotherly than that of a king, she looked at her shoes, "Oh well, My maid tore her outfit and told her if she brought it back to me I would fix it. Since she didn't work today I held on to it till she could retrieve it."

Squeezing the bridge of his nose Cal tried to smile, "Please do not do that. As I don't know who in the castle is trustworthy and who is not I don't want you to go missing. However, what did you hear?" and after they found Mare he would have her explain that very same reason to her sister.

"Everyone was being really quite. At least when the guards were nearby. But when they left… The cook… I don't know her name… told me since I was new… to stay out of the way. Reds were being questioned on your order. And Queen was arrested for treason. Also on your command. The letter made sense then."

Mare was what? Oh, he wanted to storm ever room of the castle… Instead, he yelled, "Guards!"

Two armed guards were in the doorway a moment later. Neither he knew the faced too, "Bring me General Marcus, Captain Lucas Stamos, Captain Hector who should be guarding the queen's parents and Captain Farley."

The two guards looked at each other before one turned to rush from the room. "Sir?"

"Any advisor who served either my father or myself I want in my throne room until I speak to them. Any attempt to leave with the exception of Kyle Kill them."

"Yes- Yes sir."

Shade narrowed his eyes, "And My sister?"

Getting to his feet Cal locked eyes with his brother, "Since your Iv is no longer connected I'm guessing you're fine without it."

"For the moment. Doctor Cavry was very clear with what I'm allowed to do at the moment." Of course, that had been at dawn and well before whatever had happened had taken place. Or the doctor had known what had happened and was making sure he the prince could help his brother fix it.

"You're fine sitting?"

Maven Narrowed his eyes, "I am?"

"Shade please take my brother to the throne room he can keep an eye on everyone until I arrive. And I want guards that trustworthy in there with Maven. Armed guards not just those with active abilities." Meaning red guards. The scarlet guards who would shoot first and sort the rest out later.

"Fine. Then we will find my sister?"

"Yes Shade, then we will find my wife."

Just as Shade vanished with Maven General Marcus rushed into the room. "You sent for me?" Heavy footfalls of armed men echoing in the hall.

Ignoring the fact that the general hadn't addressed him Cal nodded, "Something happened to the queen last night. I need to find her. I want every inch of the castle searched. Anyone who impedes that search is to be treated as an enemy."

"I suggest starting in the wing that no one uses. A lot of voids are still there. It would make a damn good hiding spot."

Cal nodded as Shade popped back in, "Shade and I will go there. Have the men search everywhere else. And if you see Hector or Lucas I want Mare's family ready to be taken to Monfort."

"Not to interrupt but my parents are already on a train to Monfort."

"Shade Barrow! How could you send your poor parents on a train all by themselves? And without telling anyone so they would be properly received."

"Damn it, Clare, they're not going on vacation they are hiding from what I thought was the kings play to remove Mare from any treaty." Now he looked at Cal, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have believed what I heard before speaking to you."

"Yes well given the information you had I would have acted the same way. Now let's see if we can't find your sister …"

"Oh, Hector and Farley are on the train. Pa trusts both of them."

"Fine. And after this, we can figure out where everyone needs to be and where their loyalty lays."

* * *

Mare groaned as she let her eyes adjust to the dark cell. No bars. No windows nor a door. A single gas lamp hung above her head. Carefully she touched her head which was throbbing. Her finger came back with a bit of dried blood. She didn't know what had happened but she was going to find out just as soon as she figured out where she was.

Then her eyes noticed broken pieces of wood. Painted white and gold. The cradle from the nursery that she and Gisa were working on. A folded piece of paper attached to the broken headboard.

Her heart ached as she reached for it.

For the crime of conspiracy to commit murder of high-ranking officials at the Hall you are found guilty. The Punishment is death.

For the destruction of Ceasar Square, you are found guilty. The punishment is a slow death.

For the act of forcing the King into an unlawful marriage and forcing a treaty to better your status, this room will be the last you see. And know the last thing you will know is that your unholy abomination of a child died before you. For you will starve to death. Your body forgotten just as you will be.

It wasn't signed by Cal but it bore the royal seal of Norta. He hadn't forgiven her. They had married… he had wanted…

She thought back trying to stop the tears from falling. Had he thought she was forcing him into marriage? Or had he saw their marriage the only way to dispose of the threat to his thrown? She could have stayed in Monfort. She would have. She would have allowed for herself killed or anything else after they had reclaimed the throne. She had told him that.

So why this?

The answer was simple. To protect the country she had to die. She only hoped her parents … her sister … what was left of her family would be allowed to flee to Monfort. But most of all she hoped another war wasn't started over her.

No, it wouldn't be. Even Shade would understand treason.

Eventually.

* * *

"Is there a reason General Marcus thought Mare would be on this side of the castle?"

Cal paused just for a moment before turning yet another corner, "Maven and I use to play over here. Having voids opened up to make hiding spots. Lucas knew about them. I think he hopes that Lucas opened a spot up for Mare to hide in. Hell, I'm hoping that's what he did."

"And if something else happened?"

This time, Cal didn't pause to think, "I will kill anyone who had anything to do with this."

"In that case, we need to discuss something before we find my sister."

He turned fast to see uncertainty and discomfort in Shade's eyes, "What?"

"The surprise that Mare was planning. She was going to tell you she's with child."

Part of him was overjoyed but the part of him that knew castle politics… "I'll kill them and their families."

"Cal?"

"The advisors… The high houses. They would do anything to keep Mare from conceiving. Even if it meant war."


	25. Chapter 25

Mare looked up at the little gas light. Her only source of heat. Something wasn't right here. Her skull hurt and she was sure that her dress was sticking to her skin from the dried blood. But that could matter right now. No the only thing that mattered was figuring out how to get out this and confront Cal.

He wouldn't have done this to her. He couldn't have. Then again…

Had she known the whole time that this was coming? HE hadn't wanted her clothes in his closet. HE had grumbled about it when the maid had placed five outfits in there. She didn't sleep in the same bed since they had left Montfort. Instead had slipped out every night so he could stretch out on his bed in his room.

At the time she had looked at it as he needed time to settle in. Time to get Norta settled into peace. Time to deal with Maven. Time…

…to decide on how to kill her.

The letter made sense now. And she had been too blind to see it.

She slid herself into a corner. She was cold and her dress was not as warm as she needed right now. Then again this cold be how they had planned on killing her. Freeze to death. Fall asleep from the head injury never to wake. Suffocate. Who knows how much air was in the tiny cell. Starve? It didn't matter now. Once her body got too cold she would loose the baby. Unless they… whoever they were… had done something already to assure the child would never be born.

Her heart ached. But she wouldn't cry. No, she would not give whoever it was That had been tasked with watching her the satisfaction of knowing she had cried. Not even a single tear.

Placing her knees to her chest she tried to keep her feet under the hem of her dress. Just a little bit of warmth that she could give herself. Placing her head on her knees she forced her eyes closed hoping not to draw this out longer than needed to be.

She had been a fool to think Cal would ever forgive her. More than a fool to think she would live past the age of eighteen.

* * *

"Damn, it's cold here."

Cal gave Shade a sideways glance, "We're in the original part of the castle. Most of the fireplaces were removed some time ago. And the rooms hold extra stone and such for additions. It's more like a storage place than a castle."

"Do you need to add on anymore?"

"Every queen before Mare has added something. A new room or wing." Cal Paused seeing a guard up ahead. Not recognizing him he paused, "Tell me your can do something with these stones."

The guard nodded once, "Yes, Your majesty."

"Good, than ever few feet I want a whole made so I can see into the voids."

Shrugging the guard turned down the hallway and started to make the requested wholes . First down the left side then back up the right. He was nearly finished when Cal ordered, "Stop." Looking down the hallway he could see light flickering from one of the holes. "A light?"

Rushing to the spot Cal peered in. There in the corner shivering sat Mare. Her eyes closed and blood … red blood… spattered on the collar of her dress. "Make a door right here."

The guard didn't hesitate then paled as he saw what was in the room, "I swear I didn't know the queen was down here." If he had, he would have gone for help when he had first arrived… just a few hours ago.

Not seeing Shade leave Cal glided into the tiny room. His eyes took in many things. The broken cradle that he had recognized as a family heirloom. One that every royal child had slept in right after birth. The way the gas lamp had flickered when the hole had been opened and now how it burned fiercely. The little lamp had been drawing out the air. A few minutes less than an hour and his queen wouldn't have survived in here. Even if she had the cold would have taken her.

Took quickly he peeled off his dress jacket then noticed the heavy winter coat of the guard. "Let me see your coat." Too quickly it was pressed into his hands then around Mare's shoulders.

She stirred slightly but didn't look at him.

Then his eyes pinned the note. The formal seal. She was breathing and right now he couldn't do much for her… so he quickly read the few lines. The flame of the lamp flared with his temper. Oh, someone was going to die. And that was after he found out why Mare had believed this dribble.

Pulling her close he nuzzled her hair, "Mare? Sweetheart?"

Her hand pulled the jacket tight around her. "Cal?"

So much emotion in that one word. Disbelief and fear being dominate. "I'm hoping it's from the knot on your head that you believe the note."

She let him pull her closer then slightly shook her head, "It made sense."

Before he could say anything Charise skidded over to them her hands already working to repair what she could. When she sat back she gave Mare a slight smile. "Now, you need rest. Cal is going to make sure you get that rest for the next …"

"Two weeks. Yes, I think that will do nicely."

Charise smiled, "Fine two weeks."

Mare just gave a slight nod with no strength to argue… at least not yet.

Continued Charise added, "And the bastard that did this Cal will make sure he lives long enough for you to take care yourself. After all, you did promise the people of Norta."

"Cal?" This time, she looked up at him and he saw she was asking him for that promise.

"I won't promise he will be who;e but I promise you can use him for target practice."

A content sigh and she laid her head on his shoulder, "A bed sounds wonderful right now."

"Shade do you think you can help your sister, please."

"You want me to stay with her?" Meaning he would shoot anyone who entered that room before he blinked them away.

"Until Maven is up there…"

"Maven? What is he doing out of bed?"

"Sitting keeping watch over …" Something in the was the healer was looking at him…, "Shade?"

"I'll get the prince tucked back in after I get my sister comfortable. The guards in that room will keep everyone civil till you arrive."

* * *

The moment Shade had left with Mare Cal took off toward the throne room. His ground eating stride radiating with tamper.

"Cal, wait up."

HE turned ready to say something about when not to cal him that name but something dark in the healer's eyes held him back. "What are you?"

Charise took a deep breath. "Not a healer but close enough."

Wary now he took a step back, "Charise?"

She took a deep breath, "I was hoping not to have this conversation with you for at least a year… But… My uncle is the king of Ciron. His sister… my mother was to be queen but she ran off with a red. Her brother forgave her their father didn't. Anyways. He was crown king before I was born. Mama died shortly after. Murdered in her sleep. My uncle raised me. So before you ask yes I am loyal to family. And you cousin are family so don't you be looking at me like I should address you as royalty."

Cal bit back the remarks about how she should have told him before but managed to ask, "What else should I know before I take care of the former heads of the high houses?"

"My ability with healing silvers is limited however healing reds is much easier. Mare will be fine in a few days. However, Maven Needs to listen to Doctor Cavry and stay in bed until he is well enough for me to finish healing him. And I do mean me. I have yet to find a blood healer that I trust."

Good to know. "What else?"

"The bastard that did this… make sure they never see Mare."

"I gave my word to allow her to kill him."

Charise raised her hand to stop him, "You did. And I'm telling you to create a reason that leaves you little choice in his death. Your people need to see that compassion comes from the queen and not from you."

He knew what she was saying. Mare would kill the threat… but even if she did it would look quick. However… He had seen his father kill a man only once. It was a slow death… no one was ever brought to the king to be dealt with personally again.

* * *

Cal stormed thought the double door of his throne room. Maven was sitting on the throne a gun laying across his lap. Kyle sitting at his feet looking amused. And every advisor that his father had had all in the center of the room. One laying on the ground silver blood seeping from his leg.

"Maven?"

"I told Lord Shade I was fine and to see to the queen. I would like to stay long enough to find out which one of these formerly trusted men wrote that dribble to my wife. And from what Lord Shade said, dared to lay a hand on the queen." Maven Paused, "With your permission of course."

So being totally ruthless was personally trait. No not ruthless but protective. Their father would be proud. "I don't see a reason you can't. But this is the last time you sin in my seat." He smiled at his brother more so that Maven understood that he knew why he was sitting on the throne rather than that he was really mad at him for doing so.

Maven tipped his head. Before he could do anything else a dark female voice came from the doorway, "You."

Turning quickly Cal saw Arianna Standing in the doorway. Her black hair falling down around her shoulders. Her eyes locked not on him but one of the advisors. He turned back just in time to see the man arch his back. She had him. "Queen Arianna?"

"It was this one's wife who attacked your brother."

Well, that took care of one answer that he needed. "Thank you. Would you be willing to tell me who tried to kill the queen last night?"

Arianna took a step further into the room. Every step very controlled.

King Gregor came in behind her looking more nervous than he should. Kyle looked deathly pale sitting at Maven's feet. Whatever they knew it wasn't good.

Carefully she stepped up to Maven and combed her finger through his hair. "I will make this clear only once. This was not prince Maven's doing. "

That he knew but it was comforting to hear it.

Slowly Arianna looked at each of her captives eyes all but two were let go from her grasp. Each of the collapsing on the floor holding their heads from whatever she had done to search for the answers that she wanted. Then she locked eyes wit Cal once more. Both of these men are responsible."She let the one go. "That one directly with eh attack on your queen. HWere this one… Oh, he is such a clever one. Using his words to sway people to do his bidding. Using his wife to attack the royal family on the Choke. He knew she would be killed but that didn't matter. Only breaking the treaty did. Shame you could have been an asset to the crown of Norta."

The man gasped then began to take gargled breaths. Silver blood filled his mouth. No one made any attempt to stop her. It was very clear she didn't just hold the power of a whisper but of something much more dangerous. Within a heart beat, the body fell to the ground. And she stepped over to Cal.

"I do so hate killing but for him, I made an exception. As I will to anyone who dares break our treaty." Her hand caressed King Gregor's as she left the room. Her bracelet being retrieved as she did.

Later He would worry about her bracelet or why her family now looked relieved that she had left. No, he would worry about that later right now… Cal strode over to where the conspirator laid trembling on the ground. Too quickly he had the man's throat in his hands his fingers curling around applying just enough pressure where the man struggled to breathe. However, he didn't out up a fight. Pity. He glanced over his shoulder and to Maven, "You still want his head on a pike?"

Maven sat back and smiled, "I think the crows would fancy a fresh dinner." Not that he thought Cal would feed a body to crows that lived in the city. But then again putting the head on a pike and leaving it for all to see hadn't been his intention either. Making sure Gisa knew he would defend her was.

In a breath, The man's feet caught on fire, then his legs. The screaming started then. Still, Cal didn't let go. Didn't dare to. Instead he very calmly spoke, "My queen was generous when she killed the person responsible for attacking her family. I'm not." His eyes scanned the other's who in the room. Glanced overseeing King Gregor not interfering. Noticed his not of approval. Could just see General Marcus and Lucas in the hallway.

The screaming stopped as the flames consumed everything but the man's face. Then Cal called back the flames. "Let it be known right now… anyone I don't care if you are from a high house or trusted as an advisor… If you cause harm to my family I will destroy you and anyone I think helped you. Flee to another country and they will do the same. There will be no place for you to hide." He glanced over at the General, "Take this somewhere from my sight and make sure the citizens of Norta know the coniquince of betraying their king."

* * *

Just as his hand turned the handle of his room Shade popped right behind him, "Mare is sleeping."

Cal nodded, "Is my brother settled in?"

"He's not happy but yeah. Doctor Cavry put the Iv back. That could have something to do with it."

He had taken an hour to work through his anger in the training room. It had helped enough to think about what he had done. "Does Mare know what happen?"

"You mean in the throne room?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't know the cameras were on. Did you?"

Shit. "No."

"It's safe to say every person in Norta saw what you did and said."

Shit. "How mad is Mare?"

Shade blinked, "Cal first off you don't have a screen in your apartment. Secondly, She was sleeping."

Good, at least she wouldn't shock him for breaking a promise. Then again it was mAre so she still might. "Is there a reason you have yet to move so I can enter my room?"

"Gisa told me something and because it's clear that you don't pay attention to those closest to you I'm going to give you a chance to fix it."

There it was a threat covered in diplomacy. "Alright, I'll bite what do I need to fix before I see Mare?"

* * *

After following Shade through more corridors then he remembered they came to a door where Shade stopped, "In there if you please."

A feeling in his stomach said it was a trap still he pushed open the door. A closet. Or something that looked like one. His mother's dresses mixed in with ones that Mare had worn before. Her training uniform. Shelf with his mother's jewelry. Nothing he would normally be concerned with… until he took a full step into the room. On the floor was a single pillow and blanket. Someone had been sleeping in here. "I take it this is Mare's closet?"

"And place where she sleeps. Though you would like to know before I ream her for it."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." He didn't need to turn to know Shade was glaring at him anticipating his next words, "However If you would like to find someone to take all of this upstairs …"

"Upstairs?"

"Third floor. The second is usually for the royal children once they become old enough. The third floor is reserved for the royal family."

"you're taking over the rearranging of rooms." Not a question but conversation.

"No. I;m going to point out something to both of your sisters. Then give them a blueprint of the space… free of walls."

"Naturally."

* * *

Cal carefully sat on the side of his bed watching the rise and fall of her chest. Then ever so slowly brought the cover around her shoulder only to have her looking up at him before he could. "I was trying not to wake you."

"I know." She closed her eyes for just a moment not yet ready to have whatever conversation they were going to have. "I was curious about who was watching me."

"Someone other than myself has been in here?"

"Shade, Charise. Gisa and Maven."

with the exception of Maven, he could understand why they had been in there. "Why was Maven watching you sleep?"

"Apparently, he wanted me to tell you he could sleep in his own room. Charise yelled at him for being out of bed. So did Gisa."

Now he understood. His brother wanted to be anywhere but being watched by him… especially now that there was going to be a baby. "I'll think about it." He bent over and kissed her forehead, "I was wondering where your crown is?"

"I… I was wearing it last night. They cut my hair to remove it."

If they weren't already dead he would have killed them just for touching her hair. "You think your father could find it?"

"Pa? He's a bloodhound he can find anything. Stands to reason he would be able to find that."

"Fine then after Shade takes the royal family of Monfort home. Hopefully, in the morning He can bring your parents here…"

"Pa is here. He's with Lucas."

"I was told he was on the undertrain."

"Ma is. Pa remained here and sought out Lucas. Apparently, he made his way all the way to where Lucas Lives."

Wonderful just what he needed a father in law that was good at sneaking around. "And Lucas wasn't with you last night."

"Once we got to the main hall I sent him home."

"And he listened."

"I told him to either go home to his wife or I would send him to be the liaison between myself and Clare. He didn't like the thought of spending any more time with her then he needs too."

Smart man. "I do not want you leaving the apartment without a guard. At least until we get things settled between the reds that now have a voice and the slivers who can no longer mistreat the red just because of the color of their blood."

"I hope you didn't say that in front of people."

"Just in front of my wife." When she gave a shy smile he asked, "Now I would like a few things explained to me if possible."

"What things?"

"First, what happen to not keeping things from me?"

"You mean.." Her hands covered her belly.

"No that was meant to be a surprise. I mean your closet."

"Oh. You didn't seem to be able to relax with me in here all night and you grumbled about my things in your closet. SO keeping a second room seemed reasonable. "

"I have not grumbled about your things being in here. I grumbled because I went into my closet and couldn't find what I was looking for." Cal took a deep breath, "However now that I have seen the amount of thing that you now own I doubt my closet is big enough which is why I have something for you."

Slowly she sat up. There was nothing wrong with her but she was exhausted. "What?" A rolled up piece of parchment. Unrolling it . The frame was that of the castle but there were no rooms. No markings. Nothing to tell where something should be. "Cal?"

"This is the third floor. Where our apartments will be. What is down here can be used for your family whenever they decide to stay here. This floor you and Gisa can create whatever you want. However, I need a study and place for my collections."

"I think We can come up with something." Mare paused, "I guess I should have asked you first."

"Sweetheart since we married we have had more to deal with than any royal before us. My brother had his mind messed with. Then the explosion. And what happen with the Choke. Decorating has not been a high priority."

"Did you tell Jillian about the baby?"

Shit. "I've been a little busy today."

She nodded, "You should before he hears from someone else. Maven should go with you."

"Maven needs to be in bed."

"He's fine as long as he takes his medicine. Gisa will pound him if he doesn't."

"Sweetheart Gisa is too polite to pound Maven."

"Cal, you really don't know my sister. She already poked him with one of her needles. He was not happy."

"Woke you up."

"Why do you think he came in here?He thinks if he's in his own room then Gisa will not watch him so closely. Or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Fine I'll take Maven to go see Jillian and I'll decide if he is well enough to be in his own room or stay in our sitting room another day or two."

"Now, Your family. They're ok with a baby?"

"Only Gisa and Shade know. I was planning on us going to my parents for a simple meal and telling them there… but…"

"I'll arrange it. I think your father will be more comfortable having that discussion in his home rather than in the palace."

"Really?"

He leaned over and gave her a kiss, "If you wanted a purple horse I would paint one for you."

The comment would mean little to anyone else but the smile on her face… he knew it meant much more than the crown any day.

* * *

 **R &R always welcome**


	26. Chapter 26

After making sure Mare was once again resting, Cal slipped into his sitting room and tried not to smile at Gisa who was going a fine impression of irritated wife and glaring at Maven who from what could see was doing nothing but trying to sit at the table and enjoy his meal while ignoring his wife. "Maven?"

"Will you please tell Gisa that I'm allowed to sit at the table while I eat."

"Charise said bed to stay in bed not stay in bed except to eat." Gisa pointed out.

Cal smiled taking neither side, "Gisa can you keep an eye on your sister, please?"

"Fine. At least she listens when a doctor or healer tells her not to do something."

Maven closed his eyes until she was out of the room, "Thank you."

"She seems more upset than she should be over you eating at the table."

"Charise was not happy I was in the throne room instead of in bed. Which she scolded me for. You can expect to be cornered as soon as she thinks you're calm enough to be scolded by her." Maven paused , "Is there a reason she can scold us? Charise I mean."

Taking a seat at the table Cal smiled, "It would seem she's family. Apparently family can scold us just not in public."

"Wonderful." He took a sip of his soup before asking, "So am I going to have Gisa's mother up here anytime soon to yell at me to get to bed?"

"She's in Monfort so I think you have a day."

"Shade could bring her back now."

"Shade? Oh, I don't think so. Clare decided he is not going anywhere that he can't walk to. I am not getting in the middle of that."

"Coward."

"You do realize Clare can come in here to scold you in place of your mother in law."

"I'm declaring my room off limits to everyone but you."

Sitting back and holding back a laugh Cal smiled, "Why everyone except me?

"Because I'm sure Gisa will entice Mare to shock me. Gisa has already decided to poke me with her needles… one of which now needs to be removed from your carpet."

"Melted it?"

"I was sleeping when she poked me. It was a reasonable response."

Since he couldn't see Gisa poking Maven while he was sleeping he would have to speak to Gisa to find out what really happen. "Fine I will speak to Gisa about not poking you while you sleep."

"You weren't in here to discuss Gisa."

"No, I wasn't. The queen decided you're well enough to come with me to speak to Julian."

Careful wording that resolved both of them from being scolded. "You think Gisa will scold Mare about this?"

"Nope. Not when Charise said that her sister needed to be kept quite for the remainder of the day. That and I doubt anyone who knows that Mare's emotions are tied to her ability would risk getting more than just a gentle zap."

"In that case, why don't we go now before Mare changes her mind." Maven pushed from the table then scratched his head, "Could you speak to Gisa, please?"

"About poking you?"

"No… deciding what it is that she wants. She's irritatingly confusing."

"How so?"

"In one breath she scolds me… as my wife, I've resigned myself to letting her for the moment. But the next she says something like just because of the treaty … then scolds me about whatever pops into her mind. Such as she is not becoming a mother at her age. Damn if I know where that came from."

"I'll talk to her. Or I'll have Mare talk to her if you think you can wait till morning."

"That's fine since I'm sure since her sister decides I go with you, that it's going to be my fault."

"Maven?" HE heard the crack in maven's voice. Something he was sure shouldn't be there. The fact his brother was now closing his eyes and not looking him…

"I'm fine just don't care about getting yelled at when it's not my fault."

To clear to see his brother wasn't talking about Gisa but something else. Probably Elera. Too quickly he wrapped his brother in a hug until he felt his breathing slow to normal breath, "Does our aunt know you're having flashbacks?"

Maven pulled back just enough to shake his head, "Didn't want to burden her. It's not bad… It's…

"We'll figure it out. In the meantime I'm going to go talk to Gisa then we will go see Julian."

"I…" Maven pulled back , "I didn't tell you so you would go tell Gisa. I wasn't going to say anything."

So much of a small child in that voice. "I know but it doesn't change the fact that that I now know… or that there is something that I can do to help you recover."

"I'm dealing with memories, not a wound Cal."

Cal kissed his brother;s head, "Just because I can't see the wound doesn't mean it's not there. Now finish your meal… that will give me enough time to speak to Gisa."

"You're not going to tell our _aunt_?"

Already at the Door Cal smiled, "No, you are."

* * *

Cal slipped back into his bedroom seeing Mare sitting up enjoying her own plate of fruit. "You could have told me you had a tray sent up."

Mare smiled, "Gisa had it sent up a while ago. Apparently, fruit is good for the baby."

Gisa shrugged, "I remember mama saying that all she could keep down with the boys was fruit. No offense I have no intention of being pucked on."

"Gisa, I'm hardly at the stage of losing my stomach." Seeing Cal's discomfort Mare smiled, "You didn't come in here to discuss my eating habit."

Looking at the tray of food he didn't think he would ever look at it the same way. "We need to discuss Maven." When Gisa started to stand to excuse herself , Cal shook his head, "No, we all need to discuss it."

Both Gisa and Mare shared a worried look then, "What's wrong?" They both said nearly in unison.

"Since I've never been good about tiptoeing around things I'll be blunt. Do not scold, yell or threaten Maven."

Mare sat back, "For the record since we have been married I haven't scolded, yelled or threatened Maven. Really I don't recall even zapping him. Well once but that was a have to case."

Gisa crossed her arms, "I do not yell or threaten anyone. Scold maybe."

"Darling you poked him with a needle."

"I was getting his measurements and he rolled onto one that I didn't remember placing on the bed." She folded her arms and looked right at Cal, "Do you really think I would have poked him on purpose? I think he's been through quite enough without being poked with little needles. Furthermore, if he didn't want to me scolding him for not listening to his doctor's orders he could tell me to leave."

Call blinked pretty sure he didn't want to be having this conversation at all. "You're scolding him is making him remember things he doesn't need to."

Placing her hand on Gisa arm Mare asked, "Flashbacks?"

"He didn't want anyone to know."

Gisa nodded, "I remember papa having nightmares about the war. He could have told me. I understand it's not exactly the same but still…"

Leaning against the door Cal smiled, "He also doesn't know how to ask you to choose if you want to try to have a working marriage or just one on paper."

Turning to look back at Mare she shrugged, "Care to translate that since I'm sure it's silver code for something."

Mare laughed then looked at Cal, "I think you have a meeting somewhere."

"Fine. And Gisa my brother is required to be somewhere not in bed."

"Watch him. He won't say it but the medicine he has to take makes him dizzy. More so when he's moving around."

Hence the reason he needed to be in bed. Or at least close to it. "Got it."

* * *

"I'm fine you don't have to watch me walk."

"If you would open your eyes I wouldn't feel the need to."

Maven paused, "Gisa told you."

"Did you honestly think she wouldn't?"

"I was hoping that she wouldn't."

"Your wife is worried about you. If I'm understanding her … and I could be wrong since she's harder to understand than Mare… but what happen on the Choke scared her. And the letter that she received this morning didn't help matters."

"So she's trying to figure out the line of acceptable and irritating."

"More like what you will find acceptable and what will have her sent away."

He grabbed Cal's arm, "She said that?"

"No, but she was very quick to defend her actions. And she was adamant that you can always tell her to leave. I think she was expecting me to tell her that Shade can take her to Monfort."

"Does she want to go?" If she did he could figure out a plausible reason for her to be there.

"I think as your brother you need to have a conversation with your wife and figure out what you both want."

* * *

Cal paused outside Julian's door the sound of a female laughing made him hesitate to knock. A soft tap then his uncle clearing his throat before saying, "Come in."

Pushing the door open just enough to peer in Cal smiled seeing Sara with her arms wrapped abound Julian's waist before seeing who was stand in gin the doorway. Seeing she was about ready to bolt from the room either completely embarrassed or unsure how to act he raised his hand, "Sara stay. You should hear this too."

"Cal?" Julain leaned to the side to look around Cal's shoulder. "If you're brother brought you down here you might as well come in."

Maven took an unsure step into the room, "I don't want to intrude."

Looking over his shoulder Cal sighed, "As I only want to say this once get over here."

Julian looked worried, "Mare? I Saw the screens this morning but I didn't hear what happen."

Cal turned and began to look at the books lining the shelves, "Last night Mare was abducted. I found her. She's fine."

"You wouldn't be here if she was fine. Neither would your brother."

Sara touched his arm, "I could go see if she needs anything."

It was strange to hear her talk but she had such a quiet voice. Sweet. Almost like he had always imagined. "She's fine. But if you have any suggestions in a few weeks for morning sickness I'm sure she would be more than happy to hear them."

"Moring… Oh… oh… Cal that's wonderful." She threw her arms around him hugging him breathless.

Maven sat on the edge of the desk. He was happy how could he not be… But Julian? "Something wrong?"

Cal turned to his uncle who looked both happy and worried. "Uncle?"

"There's something you need to know and a law you may or may not wish to change."

His uncle should be overly happy for him… not worried. "What is it?"

"There is no easy way to say this. Truthfully I've only just remembered thanks to the queen of Monfort."

He was worried now… and if he needed his queen to stay in Monfort for her protection he would send her there tonight. "Uncle?"

Julian took a deep breath and looked at Sara with pain filled eyes. Closing her eyes Sara asked, "Maybe I should start." With Cal's nod, she licked her lips, "A year before you were born your mother had a baby. A little girl. I don't think she ever had the chance to name her. Or at least not officially."

"What?" Cal gasped. "That would mean…"

Gripping his arm Sara tried to reassure him, "No. No, the law states the first born male. At the time of the birth, your grandfather was still king. You have to understand he was a vile man who did not approve of your mother. Or any woman for that matter. Anyways… there was a law then… one your father begged him to change."

"What law?" _And Why hadn't I heard this before?_ Not that he could ask that and hear the rest of this story.

Julian patted Sara's arm, "I'll explain what I can. The law was written long ago. It stated that any female child born of royal blood would be killed."

Cal swayed almost seeing what his uncle was trying to tell him. "That's what happen? Grandfather killed…"

"Cal, please let me say this."

Maven answered instead of his brother, "Please."

"I wasn't allowed to see your mother till the next morning. But I was there when the healer came in and told her that her baby hadn't survived the night. She was beside herself lost in grief. Your father had left sometime during the night. I don't know where he went nor did your grandfather. He was gone for nearly a week. Your grandfather was not pleased with him over the little disappearing act. The night he returned your grandfather was killed.

It was assumed that Lowland assassins had poisoned him. I know better. Your father told me outright that he had killed him. Some law gave him the right to. I didn't bother asking too many questions."

"My father killed … because of the law." Cal's stomach turned. Yes, he knew Norta's history had some dark family secrets but this? Then again his father had always avoided speaking about his grandfather unless he had to.

"Your father changed the law the next at least as much as he could. He never told your mother about it… nor ever spoke about your sister. You were born one month after what would have been her first birthday. When you were born your father had blood healers stay with you at all times. Your mother made him promise to keep them close until you were old enough to summon them yourself."

Taking several deep breaths Cal finally asked, "Why are you telling me this."

"Because first off your father wanted to change the line of accession to include the first born child not the first born male. And second I don't think your sister was killed that day."

"Julian?"

He placed his hand calmly on his desk, "The night we left for Monfort your father was talking out of his head. Saying things. At the time it didn't make sense." Julian closed his eyes trying to remember that horrible night. "He blamed himself for your mother's death. He held you so tight both Sara and I thought he might hurt you by accident. He kept saying that he shouldn't have kept the secret. That he had meant to tell her. And that your sister is beautiful. "

" _Is_ not _was_."

"I think when he left he hid his daughter so she wouldn't be found. In order to keep her safe until he could make it right. Every month he would leave for a day or two. He never told your mother where he was going. After… he continued his trips but told … _her_ … he was going to the royal library. A place only the king had access to. And the one place … _she_.. wanted to go to see what he was hiding."

If that was true another baby had been killed that night. "You think he left her …"

"I think your father was very smart and didn't want her found. I doubt he would do something so obvious but I think someone there knows about her. Or at the very least he left directions. Then again I could be completely wrong."

"Maven?"

"I know nothing about this. But I do know _she_ wanted the library torn down brick by brick. I was never told why. It stands to reason she knew he was keeping a secret but even with what she was doing she couldn't find out what it was."

So their aunt had more than just a suspicion about what had been going on inside the castle. "Alright. The day after tomorrow I'll go poke around. I'll need you to keep an eye on Mare."

"You could ask Shade too." Maven offered.

"I'm going to announce the wonderful news after we have dinner at her parent's house. It's customary fort the queen to have tea with the ladies of the High houses. After the announcement. Since they are already here in the city…"

"You want to put Mare in a room with… are the woman expected to all walk out of the room or are they target practice for the queen?"

"Mrs. Barrow and Gisa will also be in attendance. I'll see about having Clare there."

"And you want me to do what exactly?"

"Distract my wife long enough for me to find some answers."

While Cal discussed things with his brother Julian shifted over to the bookshelf and began to take the books off the shelf. The hitting the wall behind it revealed a hidden compartment.

Maven gasped, "Did you know that was there?"

Julian smiled, "I doubt the contents would be a prize for anyone who didn't understand the meaning."

"Julain?"

He pulled out an ornate wooden box and handed it to Cal. "This belonged to your mother. She had it commissioned after the birth."

"What's inside?"

"The only thing she had left of her daughter. The blanket that she had been wrapped in."

* * *

Shade was just stepping out of the bedroom where his sister should be sleeping whenCal and Maven made their way back up to the apartments. "Shade?"

"Mare is sleeping. Gisa is in her room working on something."

"And your were keeping watch over your sister?"

"Actually Iw as returning her crown. Pa found it in the royal treasury. Or at least that's what he thinks it is."

"Royal treasury?"

"A mess of jewels and stuff for the queen. Anyways he could see how she had lost it. Pa recommends moving the room closer."

Shade covered what had happened up. "Thank you."

"You should also know I'll be leaving in the morning. I'm ready to be home."

"About that… I have a request."

"Does it involve me popping in and out of places?"

"No. Mare wants to have dinner at your parent's house to tell them about the baby."

Shade turned, "You do realize just by asking Ma to prepare supper for Mare she will already know why."

"It doesn't matter. Mare wants this."

"Fine. So everyone will cram into my parent's house for an hour or two. Sounds like fun."

"I would Like Clare also to remain here for a day or two."

"Why?"

"Because your sister and mother will be having tea with the ladies of the high housed day after tomorrow."

"And they wouldn't dare offend the crown princess of another country."

"Exactly."


	27. Chapter 27

Following both Mare and Cal down a long hallway under the castle Gisa asked, "Are you sure Maven will be alright by himself? He really didn't look very well when I left him."

Mare turned to glance over her shoulder at her sister, "Maven is tucked in bed. He's fine. Lucas is close by in case he needs anything. And Kyle is in the hallways reading the Laws that Norta is run by so when Cal comes back from his trip he knows what ones can be done away with now and what ones need to be slowly amended…" She paused, "What is so important about the library that it can't wait?"

Cal paused, "As of yet I don't know. Nor will I until I get there. However I am hoping your father would join me."

"Cal? You do realize papa hates leaving his home for any reason. His willingness to seek out Lucas was one of survival. As it was when he left for Monfort."

"Yet there is no harm in asking." He paused seeing Hector just up ahead with two motorbikes. "Gisa I trust you'll be fine riding with Hector?"

"Mare?"

"It's safe but we'll have to walk from the edge of town to the house."

Glaring Cal asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm sure someone will pound you fro putting me on a motorbike."

Shit. "Good point." Still, it didn't change the fact the matter he needed to speak to her father about was tucked into the bag on the side of the bike.

* * *

Cal hung back in the doorway watching Mare interact with her family. But it was Mr. Borrow that was watching him. "Sir?" He tried to give a friendly smile.

"Sir is it?" When Cal didn't say anything He continued, "Want to tell me what's on your mind? Since I'm sure it has nothing to do with the reason we're having dinner here to announce what I'm assuming is a blessed addition to our family."

"You know?"

"My boy I father's five children. I know."

Scratching the back of his neck Cal asked, "Would you mind coming outside for a moment?"

He nodded then led the way pausing only to see the means of transportation that had brought his daughters home. "Let me say something first." He saw Cal stiffen before he softly said, "Mare didn't marry into your family… you, my boy, married into ours. There is nothing you can't say to me that you would have said to your father. In fact, I think there is less that you could have said to him that you wouldn't be able to tell me."

"I-" Cla started then shook his head, "I'm not following."

"Point by point then. Let's first start with my daughter… She's a force of nature not just because she can call lightning from the sky… which we will agree right now you will do your best to see not happen again."

"Mare has already agreed to that."

"Good. Then we need not discuss it… However, she is her mother. Strong willed, sharp tongue and loyal. She is not someone to cross."

Cal gave a half smile, "Yes I've found that out. It took some time but I've learned."

"See you have never been able to speak to your father about her this frankly… came from him being king… not because he didn't care about you."

Something didn't sound right… something… "Did you know my father? I… It's just the way you speak…"

"For a short time. We were in battle together. He was different then. Very serious but not restricted as he later seemed. Also, it was a good bet if the order came from the king himself your father would do the exact opposite."

 _So you have more than a little insite int to my father._ Then again why hadn't he been told about this before? For the same reason he didn't speak much to his father about things that he found to be private. Elera.

"But that was all before he married your mother. Duties to the crown started to take him away from the front lines. From then I only know what was common knowledge."

Cal nodded with understanding. "Did you know my mother had a child before me?"

"I do. The country was in mourning for a month over the loss." He paused, "Why do you ask?"

"I have reason to believe that the child didn't die but was taken somewhere."

"My boy the heir to a throne does not just vanish."

"She wasn't the heir."

"She… well, that changes a few things, doesn't it? So why are you bringing this to me instead of someone who might be able to help?"

"I have a favor to ask and I don't want you thinking that you have to say yes. If you can't I'll understand."

"Before I hear what you're want to ask why are you asking?"

"Two reasons. First off Mare says you can out best even the most skilled panther. And second I trust you."

He only nodded, "Fine then what is it before we freeze out here."

Going over to the motorbike Cal pulled out the box that had been his mothers. Carefully he pulled out the soft blanket and handed it to Mare's father. "If you came across that scent again would you know it."

Holding the blanket to his face he took a deep breath, "I would. And no I haven't come across it before. Neither scent."

"Would you come with me tomorrow to the royal library? It's only place I know that might hold an answer."

"As it is a request of some importance I will go… this one time. One."

"Thank you. Will tomorrow be alright to leave?"

"Fine."

* * *

Mare collapsed on the bed. "Well, that went well."

"At least your brothers didn't try to pumle you."

"Bree wouldn't have if Shade hadn't started." Mare paused… " Why is Shade upset with you? He was mumbling and I didn't hear."

"I'm sure it had something to do with Clare coming up with names for their children. There very nonexistent children."

"Ah. Yes, I think that would do it." She paused once again, "Do I get to know what you and papa were discussing outside?"

"He's coming with me tomorrow. I promise when I return I might have some actual answers."

"Is Shade going with you?"

"No. He and your brothers are remaining here… with your mother." Now for what he assumed would start a fight about traditions. "Since you are having tea with the ladies of the high houses."

"And are the ladies to be alive after tea?"

"Yes. Since Clare will be with you I highly doubt anyone will cause a scene." Meaning they may make some sneer remarks with her but they would never insult a visiting princess.

"Fine then I will try not to kill them while you're away."

And that was about as much of a reassurance as he was going to get until the slivers started treating her as the queen and not just some red. He just hoped that would be soon. "Maven will escort you into tea. Shade will escort Clare and your brothers will escort both Gisa and your mother."

"And the reason they are escorting us into tea…"

"One because your two brothers need wives and it's up to you to find ones that will match."

"So see if any of the lovely vultures take an interest in them?'

At least she sounded less pissed off than she did a moment before. "Or if your brothers think any are interesting."

"I could just put them in a room together and the ones that survive can marry my brothers."

It was a joke… he hoped it was a joke… the way she was glaring at him she was not joking. "Mare."

"Fine, I'll play nice."

HE needed to turn her attention elsewhere. "Did your mother tell you why Hector was avoiding Mari?"

"No." She sat up in the bed, "She didn't mention anything to me about Hector." She closed her eyes thinking, "Hector will be here in the morning?"

"He will."

"I'll have Mari come by."

"What are you planning?"

"Putting them in a room where they can't leave so they having nothing to do but talk to each other."

That almost made sense. "Why?"

"Because it worked so well for us."

Sliding into bed with her he wrapped his arms around her, "We were in a prison cell and thinking we would die the next day."

"True. But the principal should still work."

No use arguing when it would keep her busy.

* * *

Mare had just stepped into the sitting room as Maven winced as his slid his arm in his shirt. "Maven?"

"I'm fine."

"You winced… That is not fine."

"Charise has already been in here this morning." Maven paused before sighing. She would never let this go and if he didn't tell her now she could possibly get word to Cal and he would come back demanding answers. "Charise said not everything is healing like she hoped it would and that she was going to talk to Dr. Cavry about increasing the medicines that he is giving me… or seeing about trying something else but she wanted to speak to another blood healer first. So as there is nothing I can do right now… I'm fine."

"After you escort me into the tea room your ass is to be in bed."

"First, I'm escorting you to the throne room where Hector and Mari are waiting. Then we are to have breakfast with your mother and sister. After that, you are to go play in the practice room until tea time."

"And what will you be doing while I play in the practice arena?"

"Sitting watching you. Cal's orders."

"Since those orders were made before finding out you're not well I'm changing them."

Maven sighed. Did he really have a choice in the matter? Looking into her eyes … no. "Fine and what exactly are you changing?"

"Since you haven't eaten yet I'll have a tray sent up for you. Lucas is in the hallway so he can play escort until tea where you can be my escort for a reason Cal still has not told me about."

"It's not just tea with the Queen. This is a chance for the ladies of the High Houses to assure you of their loyalty to the try to get you to match their daughters with your brothers since that is the closest they can get to Cal. Plus they think their daughter will gain Cal's ear."

"And If my brothers decide to marry a nice red?"

"It would offend the silver houses but since you are "red" they might just pretend to be insulted. Either way, it's up to you."

"And you're escorting me because?"

"Since the king is not here at the moment me escorting you is the same thing as announcing you're carrying the heir or Norta. The fact your brothers are there is so they have some idea if any of the silver ladies interest them. Think of it as the first time anyone gets to see the queens family since you married Cal."

"Great. Couldn't I just announce on the screens that I'm pregnant and skip playing nice with vultures?"

He tried not to laugh and ended up hissing with a twinge of pain, "Don't make me laugh right now."

"That's it back in bed."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Don't make me get your wife and mother in law in here."

It sounded like a threat but much of one. "Fine, I'll eat then take a nap. Happy?"

* * *

Cal rubbed his eyes. He should have slept last night. He knew that but he had been too full of nervous energy he had to do something to calm down. This was completely not like himself. Maybe the reality of being king was finally getting to him? Yes that was the only reasonable answer he could come up with that didn't involve coming back to the castle to find out that every lady of every high house had been electrocuted by the queen.

It was a possibility.

"Worried about something?"

He opened his eyes and shrugged, "I left your daughter in charge of the castle."

"Expect it to not be standing when we return?"

Shit. That hadn't crossed his mind. "No. But worried that Mare doesn't have proper control and might accidentally kill a member of the high houses. Or all of them for that matter."

Julian chuckled, "Cal my boy Mare has more control than you do at the moment. However if she chooses to use that control…" He shrugged, "… Well, that is something to be seen."

"You could tell me I'm being ridiculous."

"Instead of honest? What do you think Lord Borrow? Are Cal's fears justified?"

"I have yet to encounter any female red or silver that is a joy to be around while with child. I suspect being queen would be more reason to worry with her temper."

Looking to the front of the transport Cal shook his head. He couldn't see the driver, nor the other guard but he could bet both were trying hard not to laugh at their king.

* * *

Mare took a seat at the large round table where her family was waiting for breakfast. "You know you could have told Cal that you would arrive right before tea time."

"Daughter behave. This isn't about us having a meal together but about your husband making sure you are taken care of while he and your father are doing whatever together."

"Are you worried about papa?"

"No. He.. he's more relaxed since we came home. I think the other queen helped him see things more clearly."

Gisa smiled, "I'm glad Arianna was able to help him. Then again seeing how much she has helped Maven it was probably not as taxing on her to help papa."

Bree sat back rolling his eyes, "So are we ignoring the guard… what's his name Hector …That you locked in a room with Mari?"

"We are not ignoring him. He needs to talk to Mari and there are things Mari needs to say to him."

"So you lock poor Mari in a room with him. I swear Mare you are becoming more silver every day."

Mare looked at him and narrowed here eyes, "First of all Mari knows Hector well enough to yell, scold or dent his head if she wants to. And Hector knows her enough to let her yell, scold or dent his head. So don't you dare poor Mari me."

Seeing the lights flicker was enough warning where this conversation was heading, "Daughter."

"And second if the two of them had been talking since Hector moved in with her, I wouldn't have locked them in a room where they have little choice but to talk to each other."

Gisa pushed away from the table, "Mare maybe you calm down."

"Damn it, Mare , Hector was on the peer last fall or were you too busy playing princess to notice what was happening!"

Getting to her feet Mare slammed her hands down on the table, "Damn you, Bree. I didn't have a choice. The former King was going to kill everyone at this table if I didn't agree with him and play the part he scripted. So don't you dare point your finger at me."

Edging her way to the door Gisa grabbed the first guard that she could, "Please have prince Maven come here and Farley … Quickly please."

* * *

"Prince Maven?"

He didn't want to open his eyes and really wished he hadn't when he saw one of Mare's personal guards standing over him, "What's wrong?"

"Princess Gisa asked for you. The queen… "

"What about the queen?"

"The lights are flickering in the hall around where she and her family is eating… Lucas was trying to get her out of the room when I heading to get you."

Oh fine. A pissed off queen he could deal with. Pissed off brother when he was told about this not so much. "So am I dealing with the queen or her family?"

"The queen would seem a better starting point since no one knows exactly what was going on in the dining hall."

He was not going to ask why there was no guard with the queen. He was not and hopefully neither would his brother,

* * *

Maven stopped short seeing Mare not just hit a clay target but completely obliterate it. "Mare?"

"You really don't want to be in here Maven. You really don't."

Cal would be able to calm her down. Unfortunately, his brother wasn't here. "The guards don't seem to know if they the authority to arrest your family or not."

"It wasn't my entire family, " She obliterated three more clay disks without looking where they had come from but was rather looking at Maven, "It was Bree. And no they are not wasting their time arresting him. I am going to work some of my frustration out then after tea… providing no one else pisses me off today I am contacting Shade. Bree may want to press me but he will not pick this fight with Shade."

Taking a seat and hoping he didn't press her too much he asked, "You could always wait till Cal comes home and get his opinion."

"Oh, I will get his opinion after Bree is no longer in Norta."

"Meaning?"

"Your brother is of the opinion anyone that aggravates me while I carry this child is going to be target practice for him. I would rather not have him kill by brother for being an ass. Since I'm sure it's because he's jealous of Hector."

Ok, more information than what he needed or wanted. "Should I even dare to ask why Bree is jealous of Hector?"

"Mari is pregnant. OF course, Bree doesn't know that but knows the two of them are living together now. It's a mess."

Since she seemed to be calming down Maven nodded to their training coach that he could leave now, "Did you eat anything before Bree decided to see if you would shock him?"

* * *

The library was twice the size that he had imagined. Stone stairs reached almost a full story high before leading to the huge stone double doors. A gold dome covered the building. Not even saying a word one of the guards created a ramp for Lord Borrow to roll up without a problem. "Shall we…" He paused noticing Mare's father sniffing the air. " Problems?"

"Fresh cut pine. Oiled steel. Old paper. And A scent that's faint… I would like to investigate further."

Cal stood still. He could smell pine but there was a grove not far from the base of the stairs. Oiled steel, on the other hand, could mean trouble. Thinking that he would wheel away from the building he said, "Of course. Do you want one of the guards to go with you?"

"My boy we are all heading inside… I doubt either would be much help with old paper."

* * *

ng the door Cal found no handle nor buzzer. No way to knock. Nodding to the guard once more the doorway opened for him just as an older gentleman wearing dress pants and a shirt that could have belonged to a red merchant reached the door.

"Your majesty, I apologize for not greeting you sooner." He pulled his pant leg up to reveal a metal pole instead of a leg. "Don't get around too well. Your father usually sent a guard up ahead."

Sinc ethe man looked both apologetic and embarrassed Cal waved it off. "It's fine. As this is my first visit here I'm sure there are several nuances that I'm not yet accustomed to."

The man smiled, "One or two. My assistant can pull the book that your father was working on … the last time he was here."

Entering the building Cal marveled at the stacked of books. Three stories high all open to the main floor. The floors itself made from timber and varnished . "Julian, what do you think?"

"I think it would take me years to read everything here."

Again he noticed Mr. Borrow sniffing the air but refrained from saying anything as he watched him lazily wheel around the main floor. "How many work or reside here?"

"I have a permanent residence here and does my assistant. The cook comes in the morning to prepare our meals then leaves after supper. I can see if she has something made up for you?"

"Thank you." He let the man turn before asking , "And the upkeep of this place?"

"The former queen cut much of the budget for the staff. My assistant does most of the dusting and upkeep on the second and third floor. I take of this one. The residence is done stairs. Your father kept a private room there as well."

"Thank you, lord…"

"No lord, just Malcome. No need for special titles for me. Now if you will excuse me I will find my assistance. The girl usually has her head in the clouds."

Just before he took a step one of the Guards that he had left outside coughed behind him, "Problem?"

"Lord Shade of Montfort is requesting your attention."

Shade? The feeling of foreboding hit his stomach, "Show him in, please." He expected Shade to pop in front of him not actually walk the few steps over to him… and definitely didn't think the man would look red faced from being hot and tired, "Shade?"

"I'm fine. Not running that far anytime soon."

"Why were you running?"

Shade rolled his eyes. "As I have not been here I didn't know where to pop in and I was not getting stuck in a wall or worse a tree. Anyways if you can find me a glass of water I'll tell you why I'm here."

Seeing a table and a couple chairs Cal lead him over to it while they waited for the requested glass of water. "Is Mare alright?"

"When I left she was one breath from putting every ounce of lightning into our brother but she's fine."

That did not sound promising. "What happen?"

"First, I'm telling you what will happen then I'll tell you why." With Cal's gesture to continue Shade locked eyes with him, "Bree is joining me in Monfort for a short time. The length of time will depend on how amused your aunt is with the situation."

"Why take him at all?"

"Because I want the opportunity to kick his ass which may upset Mare if I do so at her home. Besides, I'm sure Pa would have more than a few things to say if he found out we were tangling… again."

At least he understood that part. "Fine. Now, what happened?" And if Bree hurt Mare… he wouldn't care if that is her brother … he would kill him.

"When Clare and I entered the dining hall both Mare and Bree were in a very loud argument. The lights were flickering in more than half of the castle and the dining table was broke in half. I assume that was Bree's fault. Our Mother was doing her best to stay in the middle and Gisa was pressed against the wall while Temery tried to restrain Bree. Clare told me to find you and gave the rough location of this place. Lucas also was carrying Mare out of the room. He was wearing some sort of black gloves I'm assuming so she wouldn't accidently shock him."

"He was able to lift her up?"

"She wasn't watching anyone other than Bree and yelling at the same time. I'm sure she'll tell you more when you return home."

Cal took a deep breath. He was hoping to stay a day or two… that was no longer a possibility. "We'll be home tonight But I would like to speak to Bree after I speak to your sister and before you take him to Monfort."

"Fine. But I'll warn you he would have no trouble beating an ox in a fight."

Strongarm. Wonderful. Just wonderful. "Noted. Anything else I should know?"

Shade sat back in his chair watching his father speak to a girl who couldn't be much older than Cal. "Whose she?"

"The assistant or cook."

"Haven't seen pa smile like that in a long time. Might be an idea to have transferred to the palace."

"We'll see."

"Anyways… and you did not hear this from me as it came from overhearing Clare and Charise speaking."

That definitely could not be good. "What is it?"

"Maven is not well. I'm not a healer nor doctor but another was sent here by your aunt. I'm assuming she has more skill then Charise and is tasked with helping Maven and also in taking care of my sister. You should know she delivered Clare so she understands both red and silver and mixed births. Or so I'm told."

"Alright. Then I'm going to trust my brother will be in good hands until I return."

* * *

Two minutes after noon Mare entered the hall where tea would be severed. Maven true to his word only helped her to her seat then exited the room. Her brother did the same thing as Shade hadn't returned yet. Seated at the head of the table Care was to her right both her mother and sister to her left at the long table.

The last time there had been several round tables this time only one.

"Clare? Should I be worried that not all of the houses came?"

"Oh silly. Only the ones that were already here could attend. They would be unwise to offend their queen or a visiting princess." Clare turned and smiled at the lady who was sitting next to her. "Do you think they are not here because they didn't have time to come or because they chose not to attend?"

If she could have paled she would have. "I doubt any would wish to offend either our queen or you of course."

"See Mare … I am correct. Now would someone please introduce me to everyone I would hate to call you by ability rather than name."

* * *

Not a moment at Shade left Cal slowly started over to where not only Mr. Barrow by now Julian were speaking to the young girl. Though even from here he could see his uncle struggling to form words. "Uncle would you like to…" It was then she turned and he understood his uncle's reaction. Having just seen pictures of his mother… she was the spitting image of her.

"Your majesty." She curtsy and lowered her head.

"Please don't do that." Now how to explain… No, he would speak to bother his brother and Mare then the three of them could figure out how to handle this. Calmly he asked, "Why don't you call me Cal."

She looked confused but nodded. "I'm Cally. Malcome said you had questions about the library?"

Cally? Cal. Did his mother name her or his father? "How long have you lived here?"

She gave another puzzled look before shrugging, "My whole life. Um… your father found me not far from here with nothing more thin this necklace and the blanket I was wrapped in. According to Malcome, he stormed in here demanding answers of whose child I was and such. It was just days after his own child had… " She stopped herself from saying died. "… Anyways he decided I would be raised here and he named me. His queen had wanted the name if she had a girl."

All the signs had been right there… if you know what you were looking for. "So you have never left this place?"

"Only once. Malcome wanted me not here when your father brought his second wife. That was just over three years ago. I didn't go far just to the home of our cook." She paused, "You seem more interested in me than books."

Cal smiled, "I'm interested in many things. Especially those who have intimate knowledge of what is contained in these books."

"Oh. In that case, you should know your father gave me permission to read anything contained in theses walls. As I grew up reading them I have most memorized should you need to have someone discuss them with yours. Your father found my site refreshing or perhaps amusing. Most of the time."

Inspiration struck him, "In that case you're coming back to the palace with us, I have a new advisor and having you explain half of what you know will save him time and me the headache of reading most of these books."

"I- I'm hardly qualified…."

Ignoring her little protest he asked, "You have anything that you will need?"

Cally turned to Mr. Barrow who was doing his best not to smile, "Will you please tell him why this is a bad idea."

"My dear you can either come at his request or the next person you will be speaking to is my daughter who will think an insult that you didn't travel to meet her. Pregnant woman are rarely sensible. Especially when asked to travel for no reason."

* * *

"Mare I would like to introduce Lady Annis of Monfort. She was sent personally by the queen to be your personal blood healer during the pregnancy."

Mare nodded to Clare who was formally introducing her to the healer taking mental note of how Clare was introducing her. Later she would need to ask why. "A pleasure." She paused, "Would you be able to extend your talents to the royal family as well?"

Annis smiled, "Of course. I have already spoken to Charise about taking a look at Prince Maven. At your convenience of course."

Pushing away from the table and Making sure every silver in the room heard her Mare spoke her voice full of annoyance, "I'm done here if you would please follow me."

Once in the hall, Clare giggled, "Those ladies don't know if they should be thankful you didn't discuss choosing their daughter for your brother or worried."

"The ladies can go suck a tart. They are all here because they want something. And that something is their daughter to replace me."

"Oh, you felt it too."

"No. I could see it in their eyes. Mare took a deep breath and Looked at Annis, "I'm sorry would you like to settle in first?"

"I'm fine … I am so used to calling my queen diary would that offend you?"

"Hardly. I take it you are quite close to Ariana?"

"My dear I delivered both of her children and I have delivered more mixed births then any other healer or doctor combined."

* * *

Maven was just on the verge of sleep when the descended on the room. "Maven?"

He opened his eye to Mare's voice, "I was trying to follow your orders of sleeping."

"Very good then I won't have to tell Cal you were doing something else."

"You brought company."

"This is Annis. She is going to see if there is anything she can do to help."

Sitting up he nodding expecting pain as her hand hovered over his side. All he felt was warmth.

Annis tsked then shook her head, "This no good. Nothing will heal right this way."

Maven closed his eyes, "Thank you for…"

"Which is why we have to do something more drastic." She turned to Mare, "You have a red surgeon close?"

"We do."

"I would need to speak to him and Charise but I see no reason to delay what needs to be done."

Sharing a look at Mare Maven asked, "And what …"

"Oh, my… You, my poor dear need to me blissfully asleep until morning. Would that be alright?"

Maven nodded once, "As long as I feel a little better I don't mind."


	28. Chapter 28

Gripping Mr. Barrow's hand as tightly as she dared Cally watched as her home slowly disappeared from her view. Watched as the only place that she had known was being taken from her. She didn't know this King… or at least didn't know much about him other then he was the late king's son. But she wished he would have left her with her books… with her home.

Sure she didn't have any friends. No one that cared for her. Sure she didn't have a coin to call her own. But that didn't matter she had a home. She had the one thing that until now had always been there… and it had been enough.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. The king could require anything from her. He was young so he might require more than just her helping … Kyle… yes, he had said the advisor's name was Kyle… with books and such. She just hoped he was wrong. But then again why was he watching her the way an eagle watched its prey?

"You'll be fine my dear. I'm sure you and my girl will become fast friends."

The queen… another problem. Would she think she was there to take her husband or share his bed? She had read about one of the kings and his mistresses. Oh, how she hoped that wouldn't be the case. She only nodded not trusting her voice just yet.

Julian leaned forward in his seat, "Cally my dear you must try to calm down. Most to almost all of your fears are simply unfounded."

"My… you can hear my thoughts?" Could today get any worse?"

"Well no. And suspect that is for the best. But I can imagine enough from the way you are gripping poor Lord Borrow's hand what some of those thoughts are. Would you like for me or Cal to tell you what we think?"

"Uncle?"

"I know we agreed that Mare should greet her first but tell her enough to calm her may be helpful. More so if we don't want to see if your wife accidently picks up on a stray feeling and misinterpret it."

Cal thought about it for a minute. "I see your point." Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly. "I think you are worried about not seeing your home again… Correct?"

Slowly she nodded unsure if there was a safe answer.

"Give living at the castle a month if you would like to return to the library I'll bring you myself, no questions asked. However, you may return to the Castle anytime you wish and stay for as long as you like. Does that sound fair."

"I don't have any way to travel…" She stopped herself after she said what was meant to be a private thought. "… I mean…"

A smile touched Cal's lips, "It's taken care of. As of right this second, you will be paid by the crown as an advisor regardless if you are at court or not." Seeing her about ready to protest He raised his hand to stop her, "And I will grant you a house a home anywhere you chose and I'm sure my darling queen will figure out something so you can have an income that doesn't to come from the crown as well. And before you argue about it I would like you to consider this. Her sister was given two shops just for marrying my brother. Well, one was given to her just because she is her sister but she made sure she had an income that didn't come from living in the castle."

"That sounds reasonable." Not really but since she wasn't going to win this argument she might as well agree with him.

Mr. Barrow carefully patted her hand, "Cally, you must excuse him. He has yet learned the importance of speaking to a woman, not like a member military. I'm sure Mare will teach him soon enough. Or her sister Gisa will."

"Lord Borrow, you forget. Our King is also taking impromptu lessons from the princess."

* * *

Maven winced as a new needle was placed in his arm. "Are you certain this will help?"

Annis patted his hand reassuringly, "You will feel much better in the morning. Now just take a deep breath and try to relax. You are in very good hands."

One last glance at Mare and he closed his eyes, "Is Gisa ok with not being here?"

"She wasn't happy about it but she understood. However, she asked me to remind you that you did offer to help her set up her store. Once you are feeling up to it of course."

Just as something covered his mouth and nose he opened his eyes and jerked upright.

"Maven, relax it's just something to help you go to sleep."

"Mare?"

"It's safe you have my word."

Settling back in the bed he nodded, "Is it alright with Cal?"

Sitting next to Maven on his bed, Mare took his hand, "Since he didn't object when you first offered I doubt he would now." Taking a breath she patted his hand, "Now relax unless you want to be awake while Annis does whatever it is she and the doctor are going to do."

"I've never been good at trusting red medicine."

"Well, it's a good thing I have. Now, lay back and when you wake you can explain why Cal had to go to the library."

"I would rather he explain it."

"All the more reason for you to be not awake until after he returns home."

Hard to argue with that.

* * *

It was near nightfall when the transport came into view of Summerton. "Your majesty we should be arriving in a few moment's."

It was one of the guards in the front. He didn't know if it was the driver or not. Then again did it really matter? "Thank you." Letting his eyes flicker open he smiled, "Like the view?"

Cally turned away from the flap that she had been peeking out of off and on throughout the trip. "I've never seen anything like it. The pictures didn't do it justice I'm afraid."

"I'm sure I can arrange a tour of the city if you like. It's still a bit cold and the stores won't be open for a few weeks yet but someone could show you around. Gisa perhaps."

"Oh, but she would be awfully busy with her own store getting it ready to open and all."

"Cally. You must understand, Gisa has hired at least four people from her home city to help her. She has a handful of guards who have been rolling up their sleeves and pitching in. And I know this because I overheard one of them talking before I left this morning. So trust me she can afford to take a break since I'm sure she does not know the meaning of the word."

"Oh… if you think she wouldn't mind."

* * *

Mare paced the place where the transport would arrive once inside the castle. She was full of nerves. How was she going to explain Maven's condition? Hell, she already had her sister, Maven's wife beyond pissed with her. Cal was going to be worse for not sending word.

But to be fair Shade didn't know where he would be in order to send word.

She stood still as the vehicle stopped just before her, then waited until Cal was stepping out. Paused seeing a breathtakingly young woman taking his hand. Stayed put until he took the few steps over to her. "Cal?" Her eyes watched the young lady who now hovering behind her father.

"I will explain her once we are with my brother." He paused, "Now, given the time of night why are you awake?"

"We need to talk."

That could not be good. "Alright. About what?"

"First I didn't contact you because I didn't know how. Nor did the general. I asked. Really I did."

"Did you kill someone?"

She flushed, "No, but I would have ben justified. Clare told me herself."

Wonderful. "Alright. Since the castle is still standing… and I'm assuming no one died… what's wrong?"

"Perhaps we should speak privately?"

Cal nodded then glanced over his shoulder, "Uncle? Can you get Cally and pa settled in for the night? The queen just informed me that something needs my attention."

"Of course my boy."

* * *

Entering a room he thought might either be a study or parlor Cal closed the door as Mare shifted into the room. "What's wrong?"

'Maven was… is… very sick. Annis didn't think the infection was that bad."

"Mare, slow down and start at the beginning. Shade already informed me that Maven was not well this morning and a healer was sent here from Montfort. Now, what is wrong?"

"Annis is the healer." She took a deep breath then slowly let it out. " Dr. Covry made the requested incision so she could pull the infection out. There was rotted… dead … tissue. She assures me it can be repaired just not right away."

"What else?"

"It's really best if Maven stays asleep until she's done healing what needs to be healed. She's afraid of how much this is going to hurt him. Also the medicine he was given … they needed to increase the dose nearly three times that of what would be given to a red. Annis swears it's the standard dose for a silver but the doctor is worried since he had never given anyone the dose that she told him to."

Shit. "Is this because of how long the wound was left untreated or because of something else?"

"Since it wasn't cleaned that was part of the problem. The other was from the stone being lodged where it was. On top of that, someone at the Choke moved it deeper causing more damage." She turned full of nerves, "Maybe he shouldn't have joined us… He tried to…"

Turning her back to him he kissed her until she relaxed in his arms. Then he pulled away, "This is not your fault. Now… is the healer still with him?"

"She is. So is Gisa. She's beyond mad at me so I'll use the other door."

"Why is your sister mad at you?" Not that it mattered right now… but then again…

"She was working in her shop. I could have sent for her at any time but… Maven really didn't want her there… He didn't want her knowing how sick he really was. Not that I can say that to her. Or at least not say it and her thinking that Maven doesn't really want to be married to her. Because I'm sure he he will once he is able to spend time with her without being sick."

* * *

With long strides, Cal made his way to sitting room and opened the door. Gisa was helping to hold Maven upright while another woman who he assumed was Annis wrapped clean gauze around his middle. Then Gisa noticed him. The look she gave him was not in the least bit comforting. Swallowing hard he told himself that she didn't have an active ability like Mare. Told himself he was not afraid of her. Which he wasn't in a fight he could win… outside a fight, he didn't know what to do with her. "Ladies?"

The healer turned her head just enough to see who had entered then smiled, "Your majesty. Give me but a moment then we can speak." Helping Gisa Lower Maven back down to the bed She asked, "Will you stay with him, dear?"

"Of course Annis. After all, he is my husband regardless of who seems to forget that."

Hiding a smile Cal slipped into his bedroom, "You and your sister are more alike than I could have ever thought."

"She mad you to?"

Considering the look she was giving her… "OOOh yeah. Have fun dealing with because I am not stepping into that conversation."

Slipping into the bedroom behind Cal, Annis smiled, "Now would you like to know exactly what is wrong with the prince or just enough to know he will be fine in a day or two?"

"As much as you can."

Taking a good look at Cal she shook her head, "I will use common words no need to educate you on the body and how things work inside the flesh."

"I would much appreciate that."

Then she narrowed her eyes at Mare, "And you my dear should be sleeping."

Mare gave a ghost of a smile, "I will after I hear what is wrong."

"Very well. The stone from what I can tell since I have not seen it… it was coated in something. Oil, paint, really it could have been anything. However whatever it was the prince's body did not react well to it. Sometime soon I would like to see the stone examine it more closely."

"There is a reason for this?"

"An experiment. I would like to see if his body responded to it because of an allergy which is likely or because of the cut itself. Either way, I would like to keep the prince away from whatever it might be just in case"

Cal shifted over to a stone box and carefully lifted the lid, "I didn't know what to do with it?" He shrugged, "I don't see why finding out if my brother has an allergy would be of interest since most silver's don't but you are welcome to look into it."

Annis nodded, "I will look into it when he has recovered. Until then if you wouldn't mind putting it away. I do detest silence stones."

A common reaction that most silvers had so he didn't take offense. "Now what else can you tell me."

"The original impact caused considerable damage the interior organs. One mainly. Charise did what she could but having experience with those blasted stones before I can tell you given her lack of experience she wouldn't have known about the damage until he started complaining. Which he should have fairly soon afterward."

"He didn't say anything until after what happen on the Choke."

"Of course not. You must realize the prince has a fair amount of scarring under the flesh. Old wounds that were healed from the naked eye but not completely. He had learned when not to complain. He will ned to learn that being in pain for any reason is not acceptable."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed Cal locked eyes with the blood healer, "Are telling me my brother was tortured."

"Yes. From what I saw and healed some were very old some not more than a year old."

He would discuss it with his brother and if the person responsible was still alive they wouldn't be much longer. "I'll take care if it. Now about the most recent injury if you would."

"The infection set in rather quickly. Within a day possible two he would have lost the ability to use his ability. Within three he wasn't able to keep himself warm enough to say he was comfortable. Over the next day or two, I expect he will have a similar problem. Either overheating or becoming bitterly cold. I recommend someone hold him while he sleeps. Or at the very least sit with him to monitor his needs."

"Mare?"

"Gisa would be of little use if he becomes too cold. And of no use, if he begins to run a fever."

* * *

Maven woke to an arm loosely around his middle another cradling his head. Fingers pressing into his side causing more pain then he was willing to tolerate. Without opening his eyes he slowly peeled the hand from his side .

The arm beneath him moved ever so slightly. No mistaking the muscle tone of the arm. "Cal?" His voice was much softer than he wanted.

"Feel better?"

Ignoring the question Maven asked, "Why is the bed moving?" He didn't need to open his eyes to know his brother was now propped up on one elbow and looking down at him.

"It's not. But you could be disoriented from the medician. Both the doctor and both blood healers thought it was a possibility."

For several moments he didn't answer trying to convince himself that the bed wasn't slowly moving nor was his body being turned in a different direction. Trying to tell make himself believe the fact his brother was holding him had nothing to do with the infection. Somehow he didn't think any of that he was going to be right. "Why are you holding me instead of your wife?"

"After speaking to Annis and Gisa. We… Mare and I… decided Gisa would not be very useful if you started to get cold during the night."

True his brother was warmer than if he had been snuggling up to Gisa. A thought that was a great more appealing yet less practical. More so if he was so sick last night that wouldn't have been able to keep himself warm. If that was the case… getting the King to remember his other responsibilities would be twice as hard. "Don't you have a country to run?"

"There is nothing that needs my attention outside this room. At least for the moment."

Now his eyes opened . Two bags hung from a metal pole above the bed, both joining into the clear tube going into his arm. Three heavy blankets pulled around him. His brother still at his back not showing any signs of moving. "What's the chance of having something to eat?"

"I take it you don't want me holding you."

He could have come back with some snappish reply but his brother sounded too amused. "I don't like being reminded that I'm …" _weak_ "…not well."

Finally, Cal slipped out of the bed carefully to keep the blankets pulled around his brother's shoulder, "I'll have a try sent up and after you can keep you eyes open then we… including Mare and your wife … need to discuss something."

"Was Julian right ? Was there a clue at the library?"

Hearing his brother's voice sounding closer to normal Cal smiled. "We can discuss it while you eat."

* * *

Gisa paused in the doorway seeing Cal sitting at the foot of the bed and Mare seated at the small round table looking half asleep. "I saw the maid carrying this up." She lifted the tray in her hands.

"Maven wants to see if food will stay down."

She nodded once, "You're not eating?" The question directed at Cal, not her sister.

Cal smiled, "Mare and I will eat later. Right now we need to discuss some things."

Her eyes rolled over both her sister and Cal. "Should I leave?"

"No, this concerns you too." Cal ran his finger's through his hair, "Mare?"

"I'm awake. I would much rather still be asleep but I am awake." Then she turned in her seat enough to see the amusement in Cal's eyes. "If you expect me to play nice with the silvers at court today I will be taking a nap."

"Sweetheart You are rarely nice with the silvers of court."

"Not true. I get along fine with Lucas and his wife."

Gisa stifled a laugh. She didn't mean to smile not when she wanted to be mad at her sister. Then again Mare had known yesterday that she wouldn't be much help with Maven at least until he was able to sleep in his own room. Setting the try on Maven's lap she asked him, "You want me to stay?"

"At least to hear this. Then I would like for everyone to leave so I can rest."

Rubbing his brother's leg Cal smiled, "Not happening, But I'll let you sleep by yourself for the moment."

"Mare could you shock him, please?"

"Since I agree with Cal, No I am not shocking him. Besides Annis needs to look at your side once we are done here."

"Fine. Since I'm not getting any rest anytime soon. What did you find at the library"

Slowly Cal got up and made sure no one was going to enter the room. Then sighed, "Before I answer that the ladies need to know everything." With Maven's nod, he continued, "Just a little more than a year before my birth my mother had a daughter. At the time the law as written had been that only the first born son could rule. And that any girls were to be killed."

"Cal?"

No need to wonder what Mare was thinking not when she was now keeping her hand over her belly. Not when He could see the warning in her eyes. "When father became king he abolished the law about female heirs. Not the one that declares who that only the first born male can be king. Kyle is seeing if it can be changed. Either way, it would not change anything before our child or my birth."

Mare nodded once. "The first person who tries to harm this child will be killed very publicly."

No use arguing with her when he had already thought the same thing. "In any case, when the child was born the little girl was taken and hidden."

Now Maven sat up able to fill in a detail his brother was likely not to know. "Another little girl was born the same night. She was stillborn. The mother gave the child to her king to aid him in keeping his secret."

"Maven?"

"Sara told me yesterday before I met Annis. She and your uncle were married in secret. Only father and your mother ever knew. She and your mother became pregnant about the same time. She has honored that father asked if their child… a child that none knew about… could take the princesses place in the catacombs. I don't think she will speak of it again."

"So her tongue was …."

"Elera knew there was a princess somewhere. Also that Sara knew the truth."

Leaning forward Mare asked, "So what happen to the princess?"

"Well, it's like this. A few days after her birth Father stormed into the royal library carrying a child that he said he found near the side of the road. That child he named Cally since his beloved wife wanted that name for their daughter. She was "found" with a necklace and nothing more. "

Maven smiled, "You found her."

"She has been raised at the library. And has now adopted our father in law as her safe person."

"Found a silver female that isn't swayed by your charm?" Maven laughed only to grab his side.

"Now if the two of you ladies wouldn't mind. I would like the two of you to help her settle in. And possibly convince her to stay."

Sitting back Mare asked, "How much does she know?"

"She knows she's here to help Kyle and that after a month she can return to the library. I haven't told her anything else since I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm looking for a mistress and not something else."

Now Maven blinked, "Why would she think that?"

"I'm assuming one of our grandfather's had one."

Gisa stood up, "I guess I can go meet her and make her something so she looks like she belongs here. Mare? Are You coming? I'm sure papa would love to return home."

"Of course." She kissed Cal's cheek. "Shade has his brother waiting for you in the thrown room. Papa wants to speak to him as well."

"As soon as the healers are here I'll deal with him. After I hear from you what happened."


	29. Chapter 29

Shuffling into bed room Mare sat on the foot of the bed knowing Cal would follow if for no better reason than to hear what had happen yesterday while he was away. Hearing the door close she let her eyes open and saw him not coming a step closer. "This does not need the king to be involved. This is a family matter that will be solved by the end of the day. If not sooner."

"I will not tolerate anyone pushing you to the point where half of the electricity in the castle starts to flicker."

"Just so we're clear it was not half of the palace it was only a few rooms."

Not according to Both Shade and the guards who had been stationed at varicose points of the castle. Then again it may be possible that she didn't know. "That makes it sound so much better."

Patting the seat next to her she waited until he was comfortably sitting next to her. "Until yesterday I didn't know my brother thought when he came home he was going to sweep Mari off her feet."

"In my opinion Mari is not best suited for either of your brother's."

"I know. Which Shade can explain far better than anyone else."

"In that case I will agree that as King I will not kill him. I make no promises about pummeling him."

"As long as you don't let him get close enough to touch I think you'll be fine."

For a moment he looked at her. Just looked. "Is that what happen to the table?"

"Actually my mother did that. Though I don't think she knew she was capable of that since she squealed when it broke. But it did give me the breath I needed before I killed my brother which I was about one breath away from doing." Taking a breath she sighed, "Looking back it should have never gotten to that point. He was just pissing and moaning and I was already pissed off with Maven for not telling you he was sick before you left."

"So nothing more than words were exchanged."

"Nothing happened. My brother may have rocks for brains but he would never do anything to harm me."

* * *

Shuffling down the hall with Gisa Mare stopped, "You still mad with me?"

"I had time to think since last night. Maven hates people watching sleep. More so when he's not feeling well. SO I understand why he wanted me to work in my shops yesterday."

"Actually he wanted you work in them so once he's feeling better you have some idea on what he can help with that doesn't look like he's there just so you can watch him breath."

Gisa covered her mouth, "He said that?"

"He grumbled about it since he has no practical reason on actually being in a shop that will cater to ladies."

"You did remind him that I don't expect him there once it's open."

"Of course not. Let him sweat a little that way once he realizes it he can be relived."

They passed several corridors before Gisa said, "Is that part of castle politics?"

"No. It's family politics that I'm making us as I see fit. It's good to keep our husbands on their toes. And keeps us from being overly predictable."

"Cal is going to love that should he figure it out."

"He has. His response was rolling his eyes. Apparently it will keep things interesting without …"

"Causing harm to anyone."

"Exactly." Mare paused "I think Kyle works down this way."

We should have the residence made …" Gisa paused then shook her head…" … never mind from an attack standpoint it would be a bad idea to have the royal apartment over the common part of the palace."

"Actually since the throne room is in the center of the palace an attack from any of the outer walls would result in the upper floor being vulnerable. "

Lucas coughed loudly trying not laugh that the queen who did not grow up in the palace was figuring out things that no one had really thought of before.

"Lucas?"

"Are you worried about something that I or the general need to be made aware of?"

Mare paused, and then nodded deciding to speak her mind then later she would discuss it with Cal. "The way I see it… The high houses are less then pleased with me being Queen. The reds are happy to have one of their own in the palace however they don't trust the king. And no one is happy with the treaty that ended the war. Too many would rather see war then peace. So yes I'm looking at what would give the palace enough time to take care of a problem before it reaches the residence where this baby will be." She paused again then asked so sweetly, "Unless you think I'm being completely ridiculous?"

"I'll discuss it with the general between us can explain things to the king. Hopefully with him wanting to kill the majority of the high houses."

* * *

A few minutes later Mare found the door that she had been looking for. Two voices coming from inside. One Kyle clearing trying not to yell and the other female sounding more than a little ruffled. A quick rap on the door then she opened it. Standing leaning over the desk was Cally. Her dress something a maid should wear and her eyes… her eyes were those of Cal when he was enraged. Kyle on the other hand was one word from exploding. "Kyle? Is everything alright?"

"I appreciate the reason Cal has sent me someone who knows these laws better then myself… However … I will not debate laws that are now archaic and have no use with someone who has not as of yet comprehended the war has ended."

Cally slammed her hands down on the desk "The war might have ended but the peoples opinion won't change this quickly. You cannot change every law that they have lived by and expect them to just do as they are told. You sir, would start a bigger war then the one you so clearly stated just ended."

"Enough!" Mare shouted. "Enough, both of you." She waited until they both were looking at her and not at each other, "Kyle, please have you list ready by weeks end with an explanation of both why the law needs to stay and why it needs to be rewritten." Then she looked at Cally, "And you are coming with me. If you're going to work with Kyle I assume taking the part of why the law must stay… then you need to look like you belong here."

"But…"

"Cally, I know why Cal brought you here… Fighting with Kyle is not going to do any good. Now you both need to calm down and you need to come with me. My sister is just outside."

Closing her yes Cally nodded, "Of course your grace."

"Mare not your grace. I have no intention of being called a formal title by anyone who has constant access to me or my family." Or who is family. But she couldn't say that right now.

* * *

Once outside the room Cally gave Gisa a small smile but said nothing.

"Cally right?" With her nod she continued, "I think I have something that should fit in my room. But it will take me a few days to complete a proper wardrobe."

" I really don't to be a bother."

Linking her arm with Cally's, Gisa smiled brightly, "Oh this no trouble. Trouble is keeping my husband in bed where the healers tell to stay. Trying to get my shop ready for the spring when it should be open."

"His majesty said you hired people to help you with your shop."

"Yes well… What Cal fails to realize is that I still have to make samples of dresses, gloves and other items to sell. Not mention order the fabric which is wickedly expensive until the people realize who they are speaking to." Then to Mare, "Which is something I would like for the queen to look into. Setting prices for everyone. Not one price for reds and one for silver merchants and another for silver's who have more coin then they know what to do with it."

Mare rolled her eyes. "We'll add it to the list of things that need my attention."

* * *

"Maven, dear deep breath I need a good look at this side."

Maven gave the healer Annis a sideways glance. A deep breath would hurt. Her touching his side far more. Yet he understood why she needed to look. She wasn't just looking at the skin but what laid beneath it. He closed his eyes and took as deep of a breath as he could, while trying to ignore the pain the simple task was causing.

The moment her fingers barely touched his side he whimpered. A sound she ignored pressing gently against his rib. The feeling of something pushing outward from inside forced a scream.

He hadn't meant to. Hadn't meant to push her away. Really hadn't meant to curl up into a tight ball. Still the pain wasn't stopping. And Cal wasn't there to tell the healer to stop.

* * *

Entering the hall to where their apartment were Mare froze. The sound of someone screaming. Crying. She looked at Gisa and gasped, "Maven."

It was all Gisa needed to run toward the sound. Mare right on her heals. She flung the door open to see Maven's face and body covered in sweat. He was curled up. Annis was trying to tell him something … trying to calm him. Dr. Cavry Putting some clear liquid into Maven's iv. Slowly Maven began to calm. His breath slowly leveling out. Once they did Gisa hissed, "What is going on in here?"

Annis closed her eyes, "It's my fault. I thought he was well enough to be awake while I push some of the infection out. I failed to realize his tolerance for pain is already more than he can tolerate. It will not happen again."

Mare slid into the room, "He's asleep now?"

"Sedated yes." The doctor nodded. "We'll wake him in an hour or so after Annis does what she needs. If when he starts to wake he looks in pain I can always increase the pain medicine."

With a nod Mare spoke, "Gisa and I will be across the hall."

Annis nodded. "When I'm finished I'll be able to tell you more about the wound."

* * *

Feeling a warm blanket around him and fingers combing his hair Maven slowly opened his eyes. Not Gisa. Not someone he knew. In hoarse whisper he asked, "Who are you?"

The woman blinked then blushed, "Cally. Your wife said you relax when people comb your hair. She and rest of your family are across the hall. Would you like me to get them?"

Cally? Obviously no one bothered to tell her anything useful. "No. Since I'm sure once they know I'm awake I'll have at least two of them watching every breath I make."

"The queen doesn't seem like the kind to watch people sleeping."

"I wasn't referring to her." Slowly he tried to sit finding his side much to sore to move he just pulled the cover back around his shoulder. "My brother is of the opinion that he can leave her in charge of the country until I'm completely well."

Cally's eyes widened, "Oh do hope not."

"Oh?"

"I mean no disrespect but she is little qualified to run matter of the country. She actually may cause a war within our own boarders."

"Actually she's the one who negotiated the treaty to end the war. The one binding the families of Montfort and Ciron to our family. Creating a stronger alliance. Came up with the plan to revoke Elra from power. And I'm sure half a dozen other things that my brother should have thought of but hadn't had the understanding of the people involved to do so."

"She did all of that?"

"Mare is quite capable of figuring out the most complex of problems." He closed his eyes trying not to get into some great debate over who was more capable of ruling since his bet was on Mare far more then on his brother. "Cal said he brought you from the library to help Kyle."

"I would rather clean the library from top to bottom then help the little …" She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I forget to watch my mouth. When I'm home I only have the historian to speak to so what I say matter little."

"No need for you watch what you say. Neither Mare nor Gisa hold back when they have something to say. I suspect you'll come around to their way of thinking soon enough."

"But I'm only…"

"My dear you are here because my brother wants you here. Your staying because Mare wants you here. So no matter what you say no one is going to censor you. And I pity the poor soul who tries."

Cally tilted her head in question, "Why would either of them…"

"I could explain it but I think having Mare take on that task is much safer."

"Oh."

The disappointment in her voice shocked him, "Cally, Look at me. Do you have any question that I'm my father's son?"

What an odd question. "None. I him in your eyes."

A smile twitched on his lips. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Ok." She relied hesitantly.

"In the other room You will find a hand mirror and a picture of Cal's mother can you bring both to me?"

Without question she brought back the requested items just as Maven sat up in the bed. "Here?"

He held the picture next to the mirror knowing to had the same necklace as Cally was now wearing. "What do you see?"


	30. Chapter 30

Cally stumbled back a step refusing to meet Maven's gaze. The small table fell over as she backed into it. She was Unable to reconcile what she knew as truth and what she was seeing staring back at her. A heart beat then the hall door opened just as the table crashed to the floor. Maven looking more amused than sorry. And the queen… She swallowed hard trying her to calm herself. It couldn't be right. It couldn't there had to be another reason any reason.

"Cally, you must try to calm down."

The queen. Mare. She wanted her to calm down. She… it was treason for her to be alive. Didn't she understand that?

* * *

Mare put her fist on her hip and glared not at Cally but at Maven, "Maven? What did you do to Cally?"

"He… I…" She held out both the picture and the mirror before landing hard in the chair that had been placed next to the bed.

"I was trying to be helpful."

Carefully Mare padded over to her while still glaring at Maven. Taking the mirror from Cally she narrowed her eyes at her husband's brother. "Just so you know if you weren't hurt I would zap you."

Doing what he could to keep himself from smiling he carefully said, "I appreciate the warning, however I only did what you or Cal should have."

With a sigh she took Cally's cold hand, "Come on you and I will go collect Gisa then we can discuss everything." When Cally didn't move she placed her arm around her shoulder, "Come on Cally. We'll go for nice walk and you can calm down. Then I can answer any questions that you might have."

Cally nodded too distraught to trust her voice. After a few short breaths and she nodded unable to trust her voice. Getting to her feet she was very thankful that Mare had placed her arm around her waist.

Before she could get Cally to the door both Cal and Gisa were there as was Annis. All three looking for answers. "Gisa and I are going to take Cally for a walk. Please discuss with your brother why he's an idiot."

Cal nodded but stood to the side so she could get Cally out the room without brushing up against anyone. Gisa already posed to join her.

* * *

Cal crossed his arms and glared at his brother, "Mind explain what happened. Preferably before Mare finds out for herself and decides it's your fault."

"Since no one told our sister anything useful. I let her figure it out for herself."

"Mare's right you're an idiot." Cal leaned on the door to his sitting room. His arms crossed as he glared at Maven, "I do recall saying that Mare and Gisa would discuss things with Cally."

"I took a more direct approach seeing she was sitting here when I woke." Maven paused, "Why was that anyhow?"

Slowly approaching the bed Cal sat at the foot. "After getting a good feel for your injuries Annis had come up with a plan to get you healed."

Oh that tone didn't sound right. Neither was the way his brother was no longer watching him "Do I dare ask how?"

"Adrianna will be here shortly to help. Now I don't understand the details but I know two things. You'll be awake and it will be painful." Neither of which he was happy about. And both points he had already argued about and was out ruled based on the fact he was not a healer nor knew about what healers actually did.

"How wonderful. Any chance of someone slipping me something…"

"Annis _thinks_ the medicine is interfering with her abilities. But she's not sure. In any case Clare suggested letting her mother do whatever to keep you from understanding what your body is doing."

Fear flashed across his face, "Do I have a say in this?"

"Maven, every minute that this wound isn't healed the more damage it's causing and the worse the infection is getting." Which he did understand. As did Mare pointing out the grave consequences should the wound not heal properly.

Closing his eyes he nodded, "Will you be here?"

"Both Mare and myself will be here." Cal paused before whispering, "So will Gisa if you want her to be." Providing of course none thought otherwise.

* * *

With Maven laying on his good side Cal held his arm above his head. The position would be fine for stretching but right now was almost too painful for Maven to hold for very long. Of course that didn't matter. Annis needed him to lay like this for several minutes hoping the pressure would force either the infection out naturally or allow the blood to once again start to seep into the tissue. Taking a deep breath trying not to show his brother how worried he was Cal whispered as maven once again jerked his arm. "Easy Maven."

"Why do I have to keep my arm above my head?"

"The healers said you need to lay like this."

Maven closed his eyes as tight as he could and tried not to sound whinny as he said, "It hurts."

Yeah he could bet that it did. Seeing the blood already seeping through the bandages … No he wouldn't think of that right now. He couldn't think about that right now. Keeping his hand tight around his brother's wrist Cal leaned in close to his brother's ear. "Just a little longer, Maven."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You are stronger then you think you are."

Maven nodded not really believing his brother but he wouldn't disagree with him either. Not when he needed to believe him.

A knock on the door kept him from over thinking his brother's silence. Over thinking several things that until now he hadn't allowed himself to really ponder. Or at least until the door opened and it wasn't a healer standing in the doorway, "Hector?"

"I know you are unavailable at the moment but it's important that I speak to you."

He didn't want to leave his brother but if he had to there would be no other choice. "Can Mare handle it?"

For a moment Hector was too silent. "I would prefer speaking to you rather than her."

There was a message there. And it translated to trouble. "Is Lucas in the Hallway?"

A breath Later Lucas slipped in, "I'll stay with Maven until the healers are ready."

"Don't let him move his arm."

Lucas glared down at Maven, "He won't even if I have to restrain him to the bed."

* * *

They didn't go far just a few rooms away. An empty room that Mare had yet to decide what it was going to be used for. But it had a desk and a few high back chairs so it would do for the moment. "Alright what is so important that I need to handle it?"

Closing the door behind him Hector took a calm steady breath then nervously said, "Heard something. Now I can't confirm it but…either way you need to hear it."

Mare trusted this guard so he would listen to him. Then do his own investigation. "Start at the beginning. What did you hear?"

"Only a handful of the guards that where here in the infirmary reported to their assignments. And the ones that did are barely able to be at their post. And I know for a fact nothing was wrong with them when they left here."

Shit. This could mean two things and neither good. "Alright here are my orders. You hear anything I want to know, and first sign of trouble get the Queen's parents here."

Hector gave him an odd look then very quietly said, "You don't have to worry about them. At least not as long as they live in Stilts."

"Explain."

"Mr. Barrow has the ear of every red that lives in the city. Right now he is the calming voice of reason. Any who live in the city will defend him with their last breath. However you should also be aware that the silvers will stop at nothing to see that you unborn child is never born. The reds on the other hand will see you dead if anything happens to their queen."

So Hector was hearing more than he was saying. Or at least what he was willing to tell his king. Didn't mean he hadn't informed someone else. And it was a good bet that someone else would be the queen. "Cal?" Gisa shuffled in the room, "Oh, I didn't know you were in a meeting."

"It's fine, Gisa. Hector and I were just finishing up." Cal Paused, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, No. The healers and Adrianna are with Maven. In the intern Cally would like to speak to you. I was told neither of us are to be anywhere near your sitting room. Apparently it's too many minds and your aunt needs to concentrate." She paused before adding, "Mare is currently having a light meal with Shade and Cally and will be working on the plans for the apartment."

Cal nodded with understanding. Adrianna wanted the room cleared form anyone who wasn't there to help Maven. And Mare working on the apartments meant she would be doing something quite and safe for the short term. "So Cally sent you to request an audience?"

"Well, she would have sent Mare but the two of them are getting along fabulously. I do recommend that Cally officially be an advisor or something to the queen."

"Do I ask why?"

"Well Cally seems to have a better understanding of certain things then Mare has. And the end result should be that the high houses don't become target practice for one or both of them. But that's just my opinion."

* * *

Making his way to his temporary throne room Cal waited. He wasn't needed to help with Maven at least not right this moment. And Cally wanted a formal meeting not an informal one that he thought would be better. After all he wanted to talk to a member of his family and not talk to her like she was just some citizen.

The door creaked open just enough for her to poke her head in, "Um…"

He saw her standing the door way unsure how to address him. Unsure of anything at the moment. "Come in Cally. The cameras are deactivated so this room is secure for the moment."

Closing the door behind her she slid into the room, "That isn't very comforting."

He could understand that. Hell now that Mare had pointed out every room that had cameras he didn't find it at all comforting. "We could have spoken in a parlor somewhere. Or in Gisa's sitting room"

"According to the laws I should be dead." She hadn't meant to say it like that but…

Cal took a deep breath and patted the seat next to his throne. "Come sit with me."

"I don't …"

"Cally, Sit." He waited until she took what should have been Mare's seat then took a breath. "The law that would require your death has been removed from our laws for years. In fact those who knew about the law are mostly dead." Another breath and he squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to relive the headache that was beginning to form just form trying to have this conversation. "In all reality only those of the royal house know the law was even still enacted at the time of your birth. However the line of succession still stands that the first born son is to be crown king. At least until I have a proper counsel that can overturn that. "

She let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding. She wasn't going to be thrown into playing the part of Queen. But she would say how relived she was to hear that. But she would confirm, "So you're not going to kill me."

"I have no intention of killing anyone who is family."

She melted into the chair, "Oh good. Mare said the same thing but..."

"But you were worried." With her nod he continued, "Now as I have never had a sister before I suddenly find myself with two."

"Most silvers don't admit to having anyone in their family unless they are accomplished."

She was mumbling so he could take that as she didn't want and answer or…"Yes well being King has its advantages. One I don't have to play by any rules other than the ones I deem fit."

"Does this mean I'm going to be married off for some treaty or something?"

"Hardly." He took her hands in his and gave her a soft smile, "I have two requests for you. One being you stay here a month like we already discussed. I would like the chance to get to know my sister. And I'm sure in his own way so would Maven." Cal paused, "However you may find him acting more like a very young child testing boundaries until someone reminds him that he's more or less an adult."

A twinkle of mischief lit her eyes. "If he does he may find a bucket of cold water being dumped on him."

Ok fine. He had a brother who had a reason to test boundaries and now a sister who never had any. If anything having both living in the palace was going to be interesting. "Fair enough. And while you're here I would appreciate if you help Kyle with the laws. As of this moment I don't have time to review everything that I should. And until things settle down I don't see having any time to read anything other than daily reports."

"Fine I will help the little troll work out the laws so he doesn't start another war." She took a deep breath then asked, "And the second request?"

"If you marry do so for love not because you think it will help the crown. If you want to marry a silver or a red I don't care. But do it for yourself not because of some castle politics."

"So you won't pawn me off on one of the queen's brothers?"

"Absolutely not. Maven needed to marry Gisa to save his life. And All things considered I'm glad he did. She is very good for him. Their brothers on the other hand… Bree needs a nice red that can kick his ass time to time. Tamry? I don't know nor do I want to."

Cally nodded. She had so much to think about. Things that she had been told "Should we go check on Maven or wait till someone comes and finds us?"

He wanted to check on Maven but he needed to look into the matter that Hector had brought to him. "How are you with building plans?"

And abrupt change of topics. "The library had some books on the subject but hardly my favorite. Why do you ask?"

"I recently gave Mare a blue print of the third floor without any of the current walls or rooms. I would like for the project to be complete sometime within the near future."

Cally sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Has the person in charge of your army spoke to you yet?"

Damn. "Not yet. Why?"

"Mare and Gisa were trying to figure out the best place to create a stunning apartment but also have it close to I assume this room or where ever you are to hold court. But also have it so it could be easily defended. I assume it's because either the reds are looking to rebel or the silvers are."

"Actually both. But I don't want to worry the queen just yet."

Getting to her feet Cally smiled. "In that case I should go find the troll. I don't know much about what the queen needs but laws on the other hand…"

* * *

It was nearing night when Cal slipped into where his brother should be resting. Only Saw Clare watching him. "Clare?"

"Maven is resting."

Yes he could see that. But looking closer he could see the mixture of sweat and fried tears. Could see bandages on both of his wrist. And could see a whole lot of things that meant his brother was in more pain then what anyone had been prepared for. Taking a slow deep breath he came and sat beside the princess of Montfort. "I need a favor of Montfort but I'm not sure if I should request that from the king or you."

She turned slightly to see his eyes. "Tell me the problem then we will decide if my father should be told or if it is something that I can handle then tell him about later."

"I need to request an asset that currently attached to your military."

"Intriguing. More so that you are extremely nervous about making this request."

Shit. Mare had hinted that Clare could pick up on feelings. Guess she was right. "I need Shade and I don't think he would help if I ask him outright."

"But you think if it is decided by the royals of both Norta and Montfort he might yield."

Put like that it sounded silly. Shade would do whatever he pleased. "I recently confirmed that several reds with various talents have gone missing. I was also able to confirm that they were taken by military transport to the assigned locations before disappearing. After looking at the records of where Shade as previously been before going to the Choke I think he would have a better chance of scouting at least two of the areas while My army scouts the others."

"And what would you have him do if he found the missing silvers?"

A dangerous question. He could see that in her eyes. "Report back to me and whatever high ranking guard that is there. I don't want a fight to break out but if I can trust what I found out today. These men didn't just go missing."

She took his hand in hers. "I'm not good with treaties but I know military. So from one military brat to another what's really going on?"

"One of the men were found. His family was for lack of better term torturing him for the disgrace that he caused them by being caught. Not because they disagreed that he sided with a commanding officer or that they didn't. But because he was caught then whipped like a common red."

Clare swallowed hard. "Shade will help you. I will have him bring a couple um… reds… they are close to being panther but not. Similar to what his father is. The one is quick. Not like Shade but can cover several miles min minutes."

"Thank you."

She touched his shoulder before she was ready to leave, "Maven will be sedated tonight. In the morning the red doctor will see if he needs be kept under for another day or if he's comfortable to be mostly awake." A deep breath and she added, "Mother found something within Maven's mind."

"Clare?"

I tell you because you love your brother not because he's a threat."

"But?"

"When he worried about something listen to him. He had good instincts. Also he would do well with a job or something where his opinion matters. He needs to feel valued and not like a burden."

Cal smiled. "I know the perfect job for him… After he's done being the helpful husband."


End file.
